


Wounded soldier - Stucky

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Fights, Fluff and Smut, HYDRA Trash Party, Heat Stroke, Hell Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), It Gets Worse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Smut, Thor is, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 108
Words: 43,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Story Summary:
Steve Rogers has finally adapted to being An Alpha in current times, when one Bucky Barnes suddenly shows up in his room. Badly shaken up and beaten up, Steve's war time lover asks for his help and protection.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: Steve Rogers has finally adapted to being An Alpha in current times, when one Bucky Barnes suddenly shows up in his room. Badly shaken up and beaten up, Steve's war time lover asks for his help and protection. 

Hello all, and welcome to this new story!  
I want to write you a little word before we start because it promises to become a kind of heavy story. Bucky had been through a lot and Steve is trying to deal with him while dealing with his own problems and Avengers issues as Well. 

So yeah, lotts of drama, lots of fluff. A WHOLE lot of angst and mention of abuse, violence and rape.  
Oh and of course, occasional smut.  
Enjoy!


	2. Return of An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky suddenly sits on Steve's bed and he is not okay.

Steve laughed and said his goodnights to his friends, before he entered the room. The Alpha growled lowly when he smelled another person in the room. A scared noise calmed him down, it was an omega, just like Tony. 

But Tony was in his penthouse, Steve had only just seen him. So who was it, then? He switched on the light, only to find a very battered and very scared Bucky Barnes on his bed. 

"Buck?" Steve's Alpha instincts screamed to protect the omega, his first and only omega back in the war.   
"I'm sorry. I... I... You were the first person I thought of." Bucky made himself small, But his words boosted Steve's ego and Bucky relished in the scent of a pleased Alpha. 

"I love seeing you again, I thought I lost you." Steve whispered, while coming closer and carefully examing the injuries on Bucky. He noticed his little omega also missed his left arm.   
"Who did this to you?"   
"Hydra. They've turned me into some kind of monster, Steve. They did horrible things and made me fight ..."The omega was so distressed and scared. 

Steve growled lowly and wrapped his arms around the omega carefully in a protective gesture.   
"You're safe now. No one Will ever touch you again." Steve promised, and then backed down, not wanting to Force the omega."If you're Willing to take me back as your Alpha, that is..."

Bucky looked up at Steve, affection clear in his eyes.  
"Why wouldn't I want you to be my Alpha anymore?" Bucky asked, thrilled that Steve would take him after all this time. 

Again, he was rewarded with the scent of a pleased Alpha, as Steve kissed Bucky's head softly, which made him purr. He heard Steve sniff him with much interest, he knew he smelled of cherry Blossom, his heat was coming. 

"Poor thing. About to go into heat too, huh?" Steve's voice sounded soft. "Look at that bonding gland, i've never seen one so swollen. Poor thing, it's gonna be a hard heat, hmm? Shall I rub it for you?" 

Bucky backed away, suddenly shy .  
"Hey, hey... What's the matter?" Steve asked, when Bucky shook his head and started crying.   
"Bucky bear. What's wrong? Is it because of the gland? You know I wouldn't touch it without your consent."Steve said. 

Bucky shook his head and was practically bawling his eyes out, whimpering and crawling onto Steve's lap for comfort.   
" 'M so sorry. So so sorry Steve." He sniffled.   
"No Buck, I'm sorry, I should have been Faster and saved you from the fall." Steve tried to sush him.   
"You don't understand." Bucky cried.   
"Then explain it to me, doll. Make me understand."   
"I Can't."   
Steve nodded and pressed a kiss on Bucky's Temple.   
"Okay. Let's get you cleaned up,then, allright?"  
And Bucky nodded.


	3. Tears and a confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky gets very emotional and Steve discovers something shocking.

Steve led Bucky towards the bathroom and helped him undress and get in the tub. He carefully washed the blood and dirt off his friend, sub and lover, who cried silent tears.

After that, Steve washed up as Well and they got in bed together. Steve scooped closer and kissed Bucky in his neck and wraps his arms around his lover.  
"Back off." Bucky snarls. Steve immediately lets go of him alltogether, this was probably his heat coming. 

Bucky pulled the Blankets up to his neck and turned his back to Steve, But Steve noticed he was crying.   
"I don't want to mate ever again. Not after what Hydra did to me." Bucky had so much Hurt in his eyes, Steve carefully Came closer again. 

"Buck, of course I know that. It wasnt my intention to, I just wanted to cuddle. But you're right, it was untoughtful of me to do that." Steve said softly. "I'm so sorry Bucky bear. So,so sorry."   
"They raped me, Steve. They took all I had to offer you." Bucky started crying."I'm such a worthless omega." 

Steve was quick to stop that train of thought.   
"No, no dollface. You are such a good omega. You are perfect baby, just perfect..."He rubbed Bucky's back. Bucky shook his head as he sobbed.

"I lost it, Steve." Bucky whispered."I should have protected it but I couldn't and they hurted me so much and there was so much pain and stress. I tried to save it. I really did."   
"Your arm? That's okay, you can't help it. It's that Hydra scum..."Steve started.   
"Not my arm." Bucky shook his head frantically while Steve was trying to calm him down.  
"Baby, talk to me. What's wrong." Steve rubbed his arm, frowning as Bucky only cried louder at the nickname.  
"Bucky, is 'baby' a trigger for you now? Did they call you that?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head.  
"I LOST OUR BABY, OKAY?"


	4. The blame game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky blames everything on him and is afraid Steve Will leave him.

Steve's jaw dropped, and he stopped rubbing and talking, he was at a loss for words.  
"I lost the baby." Bucky repeated, softer now."our baby."  
"You were pregnant?" Steve asked Bucky, chocked up. "With our first child?"  
Bucky nodded, unable to talk through his tears. 

"I..." Bucky's voice failed him."I wanted to Tell you after the mission, but then the accident happend and I lost my arm and then those scumbags took avantage of me and I had a miscarriage. I lost it. I lost your baby. The last thing I had from you." 

Bucky looked away, ashamed, and turned to the other edge of the bed. Face away from Steve, creating distance.  
"I'll understand if you don't want to be my Alpha and dom anymore. Steve." He whispered, But instead of the scent of resentment and the breaking of their bond that Bucky had expected, a wave of affection and pride Came wavering towards him, followed by Steve's soft touches. 

"Oh doll, i'm sorry you had to go through all that alone. I'm so, so sorry..."Steve curled around Bucky protectively.  
"You still want me? Even with all the Hydra filth?" Bucky asked, shaking.  
"Oh Bucky, of course. I'm so proud of you for fighting Them, for trying to protect yourself and our child. I love you, I love you, I love you." Steve peppered kisses on Bucky's face.

"We Will get through this together, we'll mourn the baby together. Together we'll be strong. Until the very end."Steve said, catching Bucky's hands.  
"I should have fought harder, but I was hurting so much and there were so many of Them and I had no control over my body." Steve's heart broke at hearing these words. 

"Oh Buck... You were pregnant. I should have protected you, I shouldn't have allowed that you went on that mission."Steve caressed Bucky's face and kissed him tenderly. Bucky leaned into the touch, crawling into Steve's arms for comfort while he fell asleep crying. He was safe now, he trusted in his Alpha and dom. He would be safe, Steve was here, and Steve was home.


	5. The mouring of a child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve thinks about what might have been and puts the blame on him  
> Also, fluff! With super Caring Steve

Steve laid awake with Bucky in his arms, he was so happy that he had finally gotten his sweet little Bucky back.  
His beautiful friend/lover/sub/omega was all he could think about since he had woken up, and now Bucky was here! Finally back in his arms as if he had arisen from the death. 

Bucky had even told him he had been pregnant with Steve's child, but Hydra had taken that beautiful blessing away from them. Steve mourned his unborn child, for the life of deserved but would never have, for the void it would leave in Bucky and his life. 

He mourned his child and the pain Bucky must have been through during his miscarriage, and he swore to take revenge on the Hydra scum that had done this to Bucky.  
He let one of his hands absentmindly roam through the long, brunette locks, until he fell asleep. 

\---------------

It was no surprise that Steve woke up before Bucky, really, he always got up early for a run. Now, however, Running was the furthest thing on his mind. Bucky's cherry Blossom scent was getting stronger, and Steve knew exactly how to help his precious Bucky through his heat. 

He got up, careful not to wake Bucky, and went to work. He made a vanilla cake, got croissants and donuts and lots of milk chocolate. To this sweet breakfast he alsof added scrambled eggs and bacon and Bucky's favorite tea. He softly placed the breakfast on the bedside table and prepared a hot-water bottle as well as some pain relievers to help Bucky deal with his cramps. 

He pressed a kiss to Bucky's nose to wake him, the other soldier jolted awake.  
"Shhh... Shhh... I'm here, it's me... Just Steve." Steve sushed him with kisses. "Got you some stuff."  
Bucky went to sit upright and Steve carefully placed the hot water bottle behind his back.  
"Oh that's good." Bucky shivered.  
"I also made you breakfast." Steve placed the tray on Bucky's lap, and Bucky beamed.  
"You still remember my favorite chocolate? After all this time?"He asked, touched.  
"Of course I do, Buck."


	6. After all this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky discovers Steve just wants him to heal and feel better, and he loves him even more for that.

Bucky kissed Steve, a short, sweet kiss. He smiled happily and   
munched down on a donut.   
"My favorite tea!" He exclaimed, after a deeper inspection of the tray. Steve chuckled, happily watching Bucky have breakfast. He was perfectly content this way, Caring for Bucky.   
"How are you feeling?" Steve asked Bucky.   
"Like I could sleep for days." Bucky answered. 

Steve smiled and Drew the certains shut.   
"Then go to sleep. I have a board meeting, But i'll come check on you afterwards." He lifted the tray and put it aside for Bucky to finish later. Then he sat down so he could tuck Bucky in. Bucky was glad Steve couldn't see the blush on his cheecks right now.   
"Go to sleep. You're safe here. I'll be back." Steve kissed Bucky's forehead and left. 

The board meeting with the Avengers was boring. Steve was aching to go and check on Bucky. The presence of Nick fury, who was another Alpha, annoyed him, he couldn't stand An Alpha being so close to Bucky now Bucky was so vulnerable.   
Before he realised, Tony had put a hand on his leg and led him outside. 

"What's up Steve? You almost started posturing." The omega asked. Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
"You Remember I had An omega, right?"   
"Yeah, the one you're still mouring."   
"Yeah, well...Apperantly he isn't dead."   
"What?"   
"He was sitting on my bed when I Came back yesterday. He's...he's been through a lot and I don't want anyone so near to him, and especially not fury. The poor thing is about to go into heat and I don't want Nick to smell him." 

Tony nodded and looked sympathetically.   
"So, you're off celibacy, then." Tony smiled.   
"Not quite, it's...it's diffucult. I'd rather have Bucky Tell you himself if he's ready for it." Steve said. Tony nodded.   
"Of course Steve. I'm so happy that he is back." Steve felt something was askew, But he was aching to go back to Bucky.   
"Go and see him." Tony smiled, and Steve Ran off.


	7. It's you

Steve walked in on Bucky eating and reading a book.  
"Hey there. See you're enjoying yourself?" He smiled. Bucky looked up and nodded.  
"Anything else I can get you or do for you?" Steve asked. Bucky looked up at him and blushed.  
"Yeah uhm... Perhaps we should talk about my heat." He said softly. Steve nodded.  
"Right, the no mating thing. I assume that means I won't be helping you through it?" Steve said. Bucky looked down in shame.  
"I know you're my Alpha and you want to help me, Steve, But..." 

"You don't feel comfortable because of hydra. I get it, really. Buck. If you really don't want me to help you through your heat, then I won't touch you during your heat. I might be your dom, But i respect your descisions. It's your body." Steve kissed Bucky's Temple.  
"Really?"  
"Really. I'll even ask Tony where he got his best dildo's and get some for you."  
"You would? Wouldn't that embarass you?"  
"Yes, I would. And no, it wouldnt, you silly sweet thing." Steve ruffled Bucky's hair, receiving a little bite from his lover. 

Steve smiled at the playful gesture of his sub and kissed him.  
"Who is Tony by the way. Is he another omega? Is he handsome? Have you been with him? Don't Tell me you've been celibating because of me." Bucky then started rambling. Steve laughed

"Tony is An amazing Guy. He's a Genius, and yes, an omega." Steve smiled, and then looked at his hands."and actually...."  
"Nooooo." Bucky couldn't believe it."you've been saving yourself since you lost me?"  
Steve nodded.  
"Steve i'm not worth that!"  
"Yes, yes you are. I'd do anything for you, Buck." Steve tenderly placed his hand on Bucky's cheeck. 

"How many knots did you have because you didnt mate in time?" Bucky asked,raising An eyebrow.  
"Three small ones and five large ones." Steve confessed. Bucky gasped.  
"STEVE!" He swatted Steve's leg.  
"What? They dissapeared."  
"But it must have hurted so much!"  
"I'd choose pain over shagging someone I don't Care about any day."  
"Course you would." Bucky smiled fondly. He knew how Steve was, after all. He had known the man for the mayority of his life. And of course Steve wouldn't be with someone after him, he believed in one true love.


	8. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky meets Tony, and the two of Them talk about heats and Steve.

Bucky smiled as Steve came in with another dark haired man.  
"He's been looking forward to meeting you." He heard Steve Tell the other omega.  
"You must be Tony!" Bucky smiled, extending his hand. Tony smiled and took it.  
"I am. And you must be Bucky, the one who stole our Steve's heart."  
"He is." Steve smiled. 

The three of Them talked for a bit, and when Steve noticed the two omegas got along just fine. He silently left the room so the two of Them could talk about omega business. Tony had promised him he would pass Steve information about Bucky's wants for this heat and that he would help provide some dildo's for Bucky, which he was carrying in a plastic bag. 

"So, " Tony said, sipping his tea."you know I can help you with your arm right? I could make a prothesis that'd look so real no one would notice."  
"You'd do that for me?" Bucky asked. Tony nodded.  
"I'd be my pleasure."  
Bucky nodded, remaining silent for a while.  
"I think Steve and I would like that very much." Bucky said. And Tony gave him a bright smile. They talked about the arm and Tony took his measurements. 

"Say, Tony." Bucky asked after a while. Tony hummed.  
"How long have you been pining after my ignorant dom?"  
The measuring tape fell to the ground, and Bucky chuckled.  
"I didnt Mean to, and Steve isn't interested in the slightest."Tony apologised immediately.  
"But you are." Bucky looked up at Tony."why didnt you make a move?"  
Tony mumbled something and Bucky smiled.  
"Louder doll..."  
"I could never compare to you." 

Bucky let out a barking laugh.  
"Oh sweet little thing. Steve just believes there's only one person for everyone out there. He's old fashioned. You have to open his eyes."  
"Doesn't matter anymore now, Does it? You're back, you're his, he's yours. End of story." Tony said, looking at his feet.  
"Oh Tony." Bucky smiled up at him fondly. "I bet Steve would secretly love to fuck you. He just wants to stay loyal to me."  
"And he should."  
"Nonsense, especially now I'm too Broken to give him what he needs." Bucky started panting, his first heat flash coming up, Steve immediately entered the room at the heightened scent of cherry blossoms. Ready to do no matter what to help. 

"Steve, so glad you could join us." Bucky said, and Steve looked concerned at seeing the lustfull eyes of his sub. "Why don't you show our fella Tony here a good time? He's been wanting you for a while now."


	9. Coming out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky encourages Tony to Tell Steve how he feels.

"Buck, you're having a heat flash." Steve said tenderly "I don't think..."  
"Shut up." Bucky barked, and then looked at Tony.  
"Tell him. Come on, nothing to lose."  
Steve looked from one omega to another.  
"What's this all about?" Steve asked.  
"I'm making Bucky a new arm." Tony smiled.  
"You know damn Well that that is not what I was talking about, Tony." Bucky growled.  
"Sush, Buck. Don't Force Tony." Steve ordered, making his Alpha voice clear. Bucky promptly shut up. 

Steve then turned to Tony.  
"Tony, you don't have to tell me whatever Bucky wants you to Tell me, okay? Let's talk about that arm."  
"I've wanted you as my Alpha since the moment I saw you, that's what he wanted me to Tell you." Tony blurted out. Steve's eyes grew wide, and he looked at Bucky. 

"And I told him i'm completely okay with that. I Can't give you what you need for the moment, Steve, i'm not the omega you deserve. Tony, however... " He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"You're telling me that...?"  
"Yes, Steve, I'm allowing you to take another omega, a second sub." Bucky nodded. 

Steve's eyes again went from one omega to the other, and then he went to kiss Bucky.  
"You don't have to put yourself aside, i'd happily wait."  
"Don't be ridiculous Steve, he's perfect, I can see you like him, and that feeling is mutual." Bucky pushed Steve towards Tony. 

"Why didnt you Tell me sooner, Tony?" Steve asked, caressing Tony's cheeck.  
"You love Bucky so much, you were still mouring him. I tried to take you out once, But you canceled on me because there were robots invading the city. All those nights we ate alone in my lab because I 'forgot' to come up for Dinner, that was me dreaming of dating you." 

Steve blushed crimson, yeah, he remembered that.  
"I'm sorry, I didnt realise it meant so much to you." Steve murmured, bringing his head closer to Tony's and kissing him, earning a wolf whistle from Bucky.  
"So you want me as your official dom, huh?" Steve asked. Tony nodded. "Then let's get to work."


	10. Now there's three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony has his first 'playtime' with Steve to seal their bond.

Tony blushed crimson when he finally felt Steve's big hands on him. Those bright Blue eyes looking at him with so much tenderness.   
"Yes, Steve, please." He whispered. They heard Bucky grunt and noticed he'd already gotten one of the toys they'd bought him.   
"Go on, don't let me interrupt you." The older sub said, inspecting all the toys he now had. 

"Let's get this show on the road, then." Steve smiled, getting back to kissing Tony.   
Tony felt dizzy, he finally got what he'd always wanted. And he'd get Bucky as an extra, at least, that was the way he saw it.   
"Tony you're so beautiful. How could I be so blind?" Steve murmured.  
"Because your head was full of me, Stevie." Bucky grinned, lazily toying with a dildo.   
"Sush, you little arrogant shit." Steve said with a smile, before smiling down on Tony.

"Tell me what you want, doll."   
"Want to please you, Sir."   
"Already so submissive and eager to please." Steve's thumb softly caressed Tony's cheeck."today's about you though,bonding is not something you do every day."   
Tony smiled and cuddled up against his soon to be dom, signaling him that he felt safe in his presence, the smell of a pleased Alpha filled the room and made Bucky purr soflty too.  
"On the bed, next to Bucky. Let him watch us." Steve said softly, and Tony nodded, before he undressed and laid down next to Bucky,who was in full heat now. 

Both subs looked at the dom undressing himself. He was a sight to see, both their bonding glands throbbed painfully, waiting for the dom to touch Them. Steve looked at Bucky, asking his consent, Bucky nodded and Steve licked his bonding gland, nibbling on it softly, releasing the pressure somewhat. Which earned him grateful whimpers and licks of his sub. 

Then Steve directed his attention back to Tony, softly kissing him as he opened the omega up for the first time.   
"Stop me if it gets too much. " Steve whispered after a while, softly pressing into Tony. Tony yelped and nuzzeled Steve's neck, looking for comfort in a situation that was entirely new to him. 

"Don't worry, babe. I got you. Relax." Steve sushed him. And to his suprise, Tony felt his muscles relax under the sultry voice, allowing Steve to slide in completely.   
Steve wasn't rough, he didnt feel the need to be. He also didnt feel like Tony felt like having it rough, like Bucky Often did.   
"Steve." Tony whimpered after some time of this sweet love making."I need to..."   
"Let go, I've got you." Steve promised, and bit down on the swollen bonding gland of the sub as they both Came, sealing their bond.


	11. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff time with stuckony

Tony snuggled up to Steve, looking for the comfort of his dom now he felt so vulnerable. His head was spinning, he belonged to someone now, Steve had bonded with him. He had never felt so happy. 

"My beautiful little sub." Steve said, coming down from his high, kissing Tony's head before softly licking the fresh bite mark on the bonding gland that indicated Tony was his. The gesture made Tony purr.

"That was fucking beautiful." Bucky said, looking at the pair. Eyes full of lust. This was exactly what he needed during his heat.  
"Buck, c'mere, let me help you with your bonding gland..." Steve said slurrily. Bucky hesitated for a moment.   
"I only want you to be comfortable, take away the pain. I won't do anything you don't want." Steve promised, and Bucky nodded.   
"Okay." 

Bucky bared his neck and Steve showered his bonding gland with affection: licking, sucking and nibbling on it as a way to indicate Bucky was still his as well, making Bucky whimper. Tony softly nipped at Steve's shoulder and Steve wrapped An arm around his new sub as Well. Fondling with the short hair in his neck. 

"My two beautiful subs." Steve said proudly, when he had one of Them curled up against him at either side.   
"I love you guys so much."   
"I love you too, Stevie." Bucky smiled."and I love having Tony with us."   
Tony blushed at these words.   
"I Can't believe I'm yours now." Tony whispered."I love the both of you." 

"We're so happy you are Willing to share yourself with us, doll."Bucky smiled."we're gonna make Steve so happy together."   
Tony smiled, a smile that indicated that he was fully sated and looking forward to the Future.   
"Yes, Steve Will be the happiest dom and Alpha ever. We're going to be so good to him." Tony murmured, dozing off.   
"Yeah, gonna be good for me, babydoll?"   
Tony nodded:" so good, Steve, baby." 

Steve and Bucky watched in awe as Tony fell asleep.   
"This was unexpected, But I couldn't be happier. Things are going to be so much better with Tony. We'll be so happy, the three of us." Bucky smiled, before yawning and dozing off himself.   
"Just perfect." Steve agreed, before heading off to sleep himself.


	12. Morning

Tony woke up , soft, big arms around him. His eyes fluttered open, only to see Steve and Bucky asleep next to him, Steve's arms wrapped tightly around him.   
He smiled when he felt lips pressed to his neck.   
"Good morning, Tony."   
"Good morning..." Tony said cautiously.   
"Sshh why are you so tense?" Big hands massaged his body.   
"I just don't want to wake up from this dream, don't want you to regret..."   
"I'd never regret making you my sub." Steve said, pulling Tony into his arms.   
"Really?"   
"Really." Steve confirmed." All Bucky and I could talk about after you fell asleep was how happy we are to have you with us. How you feel so right, already." 

Tony smiled and settled into Steve's embrace.   
"Oh sweet thing." Steve murmured. "How could you ever think I'd regret you?"   
"I'm nothing special, i'm not the youngest anymore, don't even know if I'd still be able to give you a child..."Tony summed up, and Steve growled.   
"You want to know how much I want you? Fine, i'll prove it."   
Steve's hand was on Tony's dick before Tony could object, lips sucking and biting Tony's neck.   
"Steve, I... I..." Tony whimpered.   
"I know baby, now make a fucking mess for me." Steve drove himself inside of Tony, driving Tony to oblivion. For a moment, all Tony could see was red, and Steve's touches seemed to be everywhere. 

"Beautiful." He heard Steve whisper."so good babe."   
"That was fucking beautiful, Tony, doll." Bucky said hoarsely. Tony felt the long hair of the brunette tickling his stomach as Bucky licked up his come. Steve still thursting lazily.   
"Buck..." Steve breathed.   
"Seeing you two... Oh god... Makes me forget everything." Bucky whispered. "Want Tony too..."   
"Would you like that, Tony? Would you like Bucky to have you?"Steve asked.   
"Later..." Tony murmured, dozing off again. "My beautiful boys."   
Steve grinned. It appeared as if he had convinced Tony of his love, and the fact that Bucky and Tony were drawn to each other as Well was just... Well, let's be honest, fucking hot.


	13. The three of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Steve watched as Bucky got out of bed, stretching as he walked towards the bathroom. He hummed appreciatively, until he saw the bruises.  
"Buck!" He gasped.  
"Yeah, they got me pretty bad." Bucky murmured, almost fleeing to the bathroom. Embarrased about the permanent damage Hydra had done to his body. 

"Buck." Steve said sternly. Bucky halted.  
"Steve?"  
"I promise you, I will find the bastards that did this to you, and kill them." Steve said. Voice cold as ice, signaling Bucky that Steve would stay true to his words. Captain America wasn't easy to anger, But when he was angry, you knew you'd blown it.  
Bucky nodded and walked into the bathroom to shower. 

When Bucky Came out of the shower, he felt better, he wanted to take the towel, But couldn't get him off the hook with only one hand. He pulled at it and groaned in frustration.  
"Come on now. You stupid thing." But it wouldnt help. Bucky started sobbing in frustration.  
"Please, come on..." he felt so useless. He couldn't even do something as simple as washing himself without help! 

"Steve?" Bucky asked softly. In a few seconds Steve was at his side.  
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Steve looked at him fondly. Bucky blushed and looked at the towel on the hook. Steve immediately got the problem and took the towel, only to wrap it around Bucky.  
"You're already shivering, why didnt you call for me earlier?" He asked. Bucky started sobbing again.  
"Because, Steve, I want to be able to do one fucking thing by myself. You opened your home again for me, Tony and you are helping me through my heat, Tony is making me a new arm... And I'm just here, useless, Broken." 

Steve felt a Pang of sadness going through him.  
"Oh Buck..." He whispered. Sitting down and pulling his sub down and on his lap with him.  
" You're not useless and/or Broken." Steve assured him, combing his fingers through Bucky's hair.  
"You're my precious Bucky, and Tony is just as far gone about you as I am. Even if you're dealing with a lot of things right now, we love you, we're here for you. We are delighted to help you." Steve cautiously pressed Tiny kisses on Bucky's left shoulder.  
"Don't." Bucky whimpered, Steve nodded.  
"Okay. Want to be respectful of your limits. I hope one day you'll Tell me everything , just to get it off your chest for a second."Steve said . 

"Steve? Bucky?" Tony's confused voice sounded.  
"In the bathroom, Tony, doll." Steve replied.  
"You better don't have any Fun times without me." Tony joked as he entered. His face turned Pale, however, when he saw Steve and Bucky sitting there like they did.  
"Oh no. Bucky bear... What happened?" Tony pressed himself up against Bucky's left side. Bucky inhaled shakily, enjoying Tony's body warmth. He then looked up at Steve, who was beaming.  
"See, Tony doesn't Care either. He loves you just the way you are, just like me." 

Bucky had his eyes pressed shut and exhaled shakily, a tear escaping his right eye.  
"So, Bucky bear huh?" He then smiled, voice trembling."I believe I can get used to that."  
Tony chuckled and kissed him.  
"You better do, cuz I aint going nowhere."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony smiled at Bucky and gave him a peck on the lips.   
"You're perfect just the way you are." He whispered to Bucky."we love you."   
"Yes he is, and so are you." Steve smiled." And he's right, Buck. We both love you so much."   
Steve kissed his both omegas and carried Bucky to bed.   
"Would you like Tony to stay here and take Care of you today?" Steve asked. "It's the last day of your heat. 'S always the hardest one." 

Bucky shoock his head.   
"Don't know if I'm already up for that. I'd love to But..."   
"We understand." Tony said. "How 'bout I go make you that new prothesis instead huh?"   
"I'd love that, doll." Bucky smiled, Tony beamed. 

So, while Steve went on Avengers business, and Tony got Busy in his lab, Bucky watched some tv and tried every sex toy Tony brought him. He liked the xxl vibrator with the big knot the most, it made him think of how Steve's dick had felt buried deep inside him, the time they had made the baby together, Hidden in the back of the barrack. The baby he lost...

Before Bucky realised, he was sobbing again, wiping at the tears furiously.   
"Goddamnit Bucky get yourself together." He whispered. "you're so damn emotional."  
"You're on your heat. Being emotional is no surprise." The scent of Steve overwhelmed him, and he squirted.   
"Glad to see I still have that effect on you." Steve smiled, and the scent of a proud Alpha made Bucky almost come. 

"Steve." Bucky whimpered. "so close."   
"Do I have your permission to touch you?" Steve asked, concerned.   
"Yes, fuck. Please." Bucky breathed, Steve nodded and pulled our the vibrator, only to push it back in right against Bucky's sweet spot. Keeping it pressed up against the spot that made Bucky see stars.   
"Steve!!!" Bucky cried out, spilling his come on his own stomach.   
"So fucking beautiful. God, Bucky." Steve praised him. "you made your Alpha so proud today." He knew praise was a big part of the heat and showered Bucky with sweet words and appraisal. 

Bucky purred and curled up against Steve, drifting off. His temperature and bonding gland slowly diminished, signaling his heat was over. Steve smiled. Bucky's next heat wouldn't be for another month, maybe Bucky would feel more confident then, and let Steve make him feel even better. Maybe Tony could even join and they would make Bucky the happiest he had ever been.


	15. Chapter 15

When Tony Came back from his lab early in the morning, he Found Steve and Bucky curled up in the bed. He smiled fondly at the two of Them.   
"It's not healthy to work that long, you're shaking from exhaustion and cafeïne,and it's kind of creepy that you're staring like that. You know?" Steve said, eyes still closed, making Tony jump.   
"Sorry." Tony mumbled. 

Steve chuckled:"Get on the bed."  
Tony nodded and curled into the bed in between Bucky and Steve. He beamed at Steve when Bucky wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.   
"Bucky's scent changed " Tony then frowned.   
"His heat is over. " Steve nodded.   
"Oh."   
"Get some sleep sweetheart." Steve pressed his lips on Tony's head, watching as his omegas slept peacefully. 

When the sun Came up, Steve softly slid out of bed for his morning run.   
When he got back, his two omegas were still asleep, cuddling each other.   
"Cute." Steve smiled to himself.   
Bucky chose that moment to wake up, blinking lazily against the sunlight and looking around the room. 

"Stevie." He murmured, when he saw Steve standing there, silently watching over Them.   
"Hey Buck. slept Well?"Steve smiled.   
"Yeah... Yeah... I did." The winter soldier rubbed his eyes."thanks for uhmm, helping me out yesterday."   
"No problem." Steve said casually, closing the curtains so Tony wouldn't wake up. 

"Wanna Grab some breakfast in the kitchen together?" He then asked his eldest sub.   
"You want me with you in the kitchen?" Bucky was astonished.   
"Yeah, want to introduce you to everyone. Oh man, you're gonna love Sam. He's in the military too, helped me track down some of Hydra's followers." Steve smiled. Bucky smiled back.   
"Sounds great." Bucky untangled himself from Tony carefully, before sliding off the bed and standing next to Steve.   
"Let's go then." 

They walked to the kitchen together, and the conversation stilled when they entered. All eyes were on Bucky, making the omega nerveous. Steve immediately wrapped a soothing arm around him.   
"Hey everyone. This is Bucky." Steve said his name with so much warmth in his voice, that Bucky couldn't help But smile. He gave an Awkward wave to the crowded kitchen. He felt so small and wanted nothing more than hide behind Steve.

"Bucky, this is Natasha, she's An alpha. Clint there is her beta. Thor & Loki are Alpha brothers, then we have vision... Well, we don't know what he is, actually. Wanda is An omega, Bruce used to be a beta, t'challaa, obviously An Alpha.   
Rhodey, alpha as well. Protected Tony for a long time. Peter, An omega. Pepper, she's Tony's secretary don't Mess with her she's An alpha, Phil coulson , Alpha , Nick fury, like the head alpha, oh and of course Sam Wilson, bèta. I told you about Sam haven't I?"Steve said happily. Bucky nodded.   
"Hey man." Sam smiled, shaking Bucky's hand.   
"Hey." Bucky said softly, feeling intimidated by all the alphas in the room. Steve pulled him closer. 

"Your little omega sure is a bit Jumpy." Nick remarked. Steve growled softly.   
"Steve, i'm not worth posturing over." Bucky said softly.   
"You don't know what he's been through, Fury. So back off"Steve snapped, and Nick fury seemed impressed.   
Steve pushed Bucky down next to Bruce and went about making breakfast, he delivered a full plate of scrambled eggs and toast to Bucky not much later. Leaning in to steal a kiss as Well.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick, pepper and Phil left with Peter for school, and vision and Wanda finished up breakfast as Well. That meant there were three Alpha's less, and Bucky relaxed a bit again.   
"So," Natasha started, as Steve sat down for breakfast as well."where's Tony?"   
"Still sleeping. He has been working until early in the morning. That punk doesn't know when to exit his lab." Steve said, shaking his head.   
"It's Tony. You knew what you got yourself into. " Bruce said.   
"Obviously, and Bucky and me are very happy that Tony would share himself with us."   
"With 'us'?" Clint asked. "you don't Mean to say that...?"   
"Yeah, uhm. Tony and me... We kind of fell in love as Well."Bucky confessed. Clint 's jaw dropped. 

"My, my,my , that's interesting " Loki said."and do you and him...?"   
"Not yet. I... I have ... Let's just say I have my reasons for that, but eventually, I hope to..." Bucky blushed. Steve grew annoyed.  
"Okay that's enough, give him some rest guys."   
"Ah come on Steve, you've hid this pretty little thing inside your room for Four days already, and then apperantly Tony joined your relationship, can't blame a man for being curious " Loki smiled sweetly.   
"This conversation is over." Steve stated, getting to full height and towering above Loki.  
"Posturing. Again." Bucky remarked, Steve smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair.   
"Yeah yeah. All right. I'm just being protective." 

As expected, Bucky and Sam got along fine, they talked about the newest gun and their time in the army. Steve listed to them, An amused smile on his face.   
"Can Bucky come Grab a beer with me some time?" Sam asked, and Steve nodded."if he wants to, I don't see why not ."   
"Sweet." Sam grinned. He gave Bucky his number and they said their Goodbyes.   
"That went very well." Steve smiled, as they returned to their rooms. Bucky nodded.   
"Yeah, better than I expected actually ."


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks had passed, and Bucky had Found a home in the Avengers Tower, Steve and Tony made him happy and helped him so much. Bucky really felt like the luckiest man on earth.   
Exept when he was sleeping, like now, because then the flashbacks Came ...

-FLASHBACK-  
Bucky woke up on a clinical table, unfamiliar faces around him.   
"Look at this pretty little thing. Will we test the serum on him too?"   
"Could be interesting, but, he's An omega, don't you smell that?" A good amouth of sniffing followed."my, my,my... It appears we have two new guests. This one is pregnant." 

Immedeatly, Bucky tried to cover his belly, tried to protect his child. He felt so scared when he couldn't, he was tied up.   
"Ahww, he wants to protect it. I wonder whose omega you are. Is your Alpha already dead?"   
Bucky shoock his head, no, Steve wasn't dead, at least, not as far as Bucky knew. He gasped when he got hit in the face.   
"You Will answer me properly!"   
"No, Steve isn't dead." Bucky whispered. 

"Steve, as in Steve Rogers?"   
"Yeah..."   
The man's grin got wide.   
"You, and captain America?"   
"I know, he's too good for me, But yeah, I'm Steve's."   
"Guys, we got the Jackpot... Captain America's little whore and his unborn child. Bring him to one of our special omega rooms everyone is granted access for this one."   
Bucky was released from the table and pulled up to his feet to be dragged away.   
"Your precious little captain certainly won't be so good to you after this anymore." The man smiled wickedly, as he groped Bucky, and Bucky only now realised what the rooms where meant for. He screamed and trashed as they pulled him away.   
"Nooo, no. Please, no..."

-end of flashback-

"Noo, no. Please, no." Bucky was sobbing, fear radiating off him. Steve wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.   
"Buck, hey... Bucky, sweetheart, wake up." Steve kissed him, and Bucky woke up sobbing, curling into himself.   
"Hey... You're safe, you're with me now..." Steve's hand combed through the Brown hair.   
"They wanted to make sure..." Bucky gasped for air" that you wouldn't want me anymore..."   
"I'll always want you." Steve said, letting his erection briefly make contact with Bucky's leg."But you have to heal first. Do you want to talk about ... everything?" Bucky shoock his head.   
"Later." He whispered."thank you for waking me up, before they..." He shuddered.   
"Any time doll." Steve kissed Bucky's temple and held him close.

They both jumped when the door opened and Tony tiptoed in.   
"Tony. What did I say about spending the night in the lab?" Steve said sternly. Tony looked like a Deer in headlights, but when he noticed both his partners were awake , he grinned.  
"But I finished it Steve! I finished Bucky's arm!"   
"Already?" Steve was impressed.   
"Super Genius, hello?" Tony tapped his Temple, Steve laughed, and Tony jumped over to the bed.   
"Can I give it to him now, please please please?" Tony asked.   
"Sure , babydoll." Steve smiled. Tony whooped. 

"Come on, Bucky Bear, you'll love it!" He exclaimed happily, pulling Bucky's right arm to get him off the bed.   
"All right, all right. Gimme a second, baby." Bucky smiled as Well, already feeling better after his nightmare.   
"You okay with a blindfold?" Tony quipped. Steve frowned, but Bucky nodded.   
"Yeah, I guess."  
Tony blindfolded Bucky and led him towards his lab.   
"Okay okay. Are you ready for this?" He was so excited.   
"So ready, sweet thing. Can't wait to see what you made for me."   
"Okay, then remove the blindfold."


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky yanked off the blindfold, only to see a perfect human-looking arm lying on one of the clean, metal tables. He almost screamed when Tony petted it, expecting blood to come out.   
"Made it as real looking as I could. Thought you'd like that." Tony beamed.   
"It looks so real " Bucky now touched it too, the skin felt soft.   
"Yeah and it's exactly compatible with your right arm. It'll get thicker if you gain muscles and deflate when you lose weight."   
"Tony, that's amazing!" Bucky's eyes went wide , and he pulled the engineer in to kiss him. 

"Can I try it on?" He asked, after the kiss.   
"Yes! It should be ready to go, just a bit of installements." Tony smiled.   
"Huh?"   
"Do you trust me?" Tony asked."because I'll have to inject a nanochip so you can control the arm with your mind. Just behind your ear."  
Bucky looked at Steve, who nodded.  
"I'll have to strap you up, because it's gonna Hurt a bit." Tony said softly. Bucky nodded, trembling. He hated the idea of being strapped up again, But he wanted to show Steve and Tony his trust and get his arm.   
"Can Steve hold my hand?"   
"Of course." 

Tony strapped Bucky up with so much guilt in his eyes, Bucky exhaled shakily and squeezed Steve's hand.   
"It will be all right Buck. Tony is super smart, and he's ours. He wouldn't do anything to Hurt you. "   
"BLOODY HELL!" Bucky swore when the needle pierced his skin, but he couldn't move.   
"Sorry. So sorry. All done now, Bucky Bear. Let's get the arm in you, all right?" Tony asked, while showering him in kisses. Bucky nodded, slowly getting up as Tony released him from his bounds. Tony inspected the shoulder of the left arm, where Bucky had had surgery to prepare for the prothesis.   
"You've taken very good Care of it. Excellent!" He exclaimed "it should work perfectly." 

Steve still held Bucky's hand as Tony hooked up the arm.   
"Okay, Bucky , try to move the fingers for me "   
Bucky looked at his arm, trying to Remember how to do just that, Willing his arm to obey him. It didnt work, Tony immediately started to examine some Papers.   
Bucky sighed and looked at his right arm, moved his fingers, tried to move all ten of his fingers now, looking at both arms. He laughed breathlessly when it worked. 

"Tony, Steve!' He said. His lovers looked up and Tony cheered .  
"I knew it. Now try your wrist ..."   
They went through excersises for the following hour, and Bucky happily did Them all.   
"How Does it feel, Buck?" Steve asked. He smiled when Bucky motioned him to come closer with his left arm, only to kiss him hard and deep. Steve felt the prothesis had also adapted to Bucky's body temperature.

"Feels like I got my arm back." Bucky beamed, then , he turned to Tony, grinning as he lifted the engineer up with only his left arm.   
"Tony, I love you so much. Thank you." He said, tearing up.   
"Everything for you." Tony pecked his lips, and Bucky kissed him back hard.   
"Let's go try this out, then put you to bed, yeah?"   
"Try it out? But we've just..."   
Bucky shoock his head and let one finger slide between Tony's butt cheecks.   
"I said: Let's try this out." He said lowly, and now Tony caught on.   
"Yeah, yeah, we should defenitly do that. Steve, bedroom, now!"


	19. Chapter 19

Tony and Bucky kissed feverishly as they fell onto the bed.   
"God, Tony, can't wait to see you out of these chlotes." Bucky groaned. Tony just kissed him again and ground up against him.   
Steve watched his omegas practically try to climb into each other and smiled, it was so sexy that his omegas wanted each other so much. 

"Bucky!" Tony gasped, as Bucky Tore the Grease stained shirt from Tony's small body.   
"You're so beautiful, doll." Bucky said hoarsely, caressing Tony's body. "so goddamn beautiful."   
" If you say so." Tony said softly, and it breaks Steve's and Bucky's heart.   
"Tony, you're so beautiful, and smart, and kind, and amazing!"Bucky exclaimed, worshipping Tony's body.   
"So are you, Bucky Bear. All that muscle, that beautiful smile, that incredible brain of yours that come up with some of the most beautiful stories i've ever read." Tony smiled back, trying to get Bucky's head where he wanted it so much. Bucky, however, wouldn't be rushed, and just kept on kissing. 

"You liked my short stories?" Bucky asked  
"I loved them."Tony assured him. Well that was something that caught Steve's attention. Even in his overly aroused state.   
"Since when does Bucky Barnes write?" Steve smiled, amused, he had had no idea Bucky wrote.   
"Since Tony read one of the poems I wrote about you and wanted me to write him a story." Bucky blushed, sharing a loving gaze with Steve.   
"Hey we were in the Middle of something here!" Tony Drew the attention back to himself.   
"Needy." Bucky teased, But they all knew he loved it. 

Steve reminded himself to look for the stories, he really wanted to read them. But watching Bucky slowly preparing Tony was occupying his mind right now, the stories could wait until later.


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky watched in awe as his left arm did everything he wanted, and right now, that was fingering Tony Stark into oblivion.   
"Bucky, please i'm ready, I swear." The engineer mewled.   
"Oh baby, you can take more than two fingers, right?" Bucky said. "Come on. I want to play for a bit "   
He slipped in a third finger and Tony's Fists clenched the sheets.   
"Oh fuck me."   
"That's the while idea, sweet thing." Bucky grinned, before kissing Tony messily. 

"You two don't even know how gorgeous you look." Steve said lowly, eyes dark in lust. Both men looked over to where their Alpha was sitting, legs wide, tugging his own erection.   
"Oh Steve. I bet you would make Tony feel so good." Bucky grinned,"But tonight it's my turn to drive this pretty little thing crazy." 

Bucky blushed when Steve came to stand behind him.   
"And who's going to drive you crazy, Buck?" Steve asked. Bucky gulped.   
"I...Steve I'd love you to, But...."   
"You're not sure you're ready for that " Steve kissed Bucky's back. "that's okay baby, don't feel pressured...."  
Bucky enjoyed the scent of Steve around him, But swallowed heavily when Steve's hands traveled up and down his body.   
"Just gimme a sign if you're not comfortable anymore." Steve murmured. 

Strangely, these words made Bucky relax, and his body recognized the loving touch of his alfa.   
Feeling better, Bucky pulled his prostetic fingers out of Tony's clenching hole.   
"It doesnt want to let me go." Bucky smiled.  
"Maybe you have to replace them with something even better." Tony said cheeckily.   
"Oh baby I have every intention to." Bucky grinned, before sliding into the smaller man. 

He gave Tony some time to adjust, starting a sweet kiss with Steve. Thinking how great it was to be able to finally join him and Tony in some way again.   
"You can move, if you want." Tony informed him.   
"Okay, sweet thing. Are you ready? Because I want to hear you scream and I won't stop before I get what I want."


	21. Chapter 21

Tony grinned and locked eyes with Bucky.   
"I'm so ready, oh Bucky, i've been waiting for you to make me scream." He replied, fingers ghosting over the toned abdomen of his lover. Bucky groaned and pulled out, after which he slammed himself back into Tony, kissing the engineer roughly. Tony moaned and whimpered underneath Bucky, but that just wouldn't do for the long haired brunette. He was promised a scream, and so a scream was what he'd get. 

Bucky picked up the pace, making Tony grip his biceps and immedeatly get so much louder as Bucky pumped into him over and over again. Bucky enjoyed the sounds for a bit, But it still wasnt what he wanted. He drove straight into Tony's prostate, and the volume of the sounds increased again. 

"Yes baby, that's it. I want to hear you." Bucky said, lifting Tony up so Tony was sat on Bucky's hips, allowing him to slide in even deeper. Fucking up into Tony while holding him tight, providing a delicious friction for Tony's neglected length as Well. Then Tony locked eyes with Steve, whose eyes were so lust blown from just watching Them, and Bucky gave one especially deep thurst, and that was it. Tony screamed and slumped against Bucky in pleasure. His orgasm rolling over him in heavy waves, Bucky fucking him through it all. 

"God, he's so tight." Tony heard Bucky mutter to Steve. "he's gonna squeeze my cock off, I Tell ya."   
After that, a soft grunt with Tony's name left Bucky's lips and Tony felt himself get filled. He was then gently laid down on the bed, Bucky dropping down beside him, he lazily kissed back when he felt Steve's lips on his. 

"Such beautiful, sexy little subs I got." Steve complimented them. "You two are killing me."   
Bucky groaned and Tony felt the bed dip a bit more. Bucky probably wanted to make out a bit with Steve, and Tony?  
Tony just wished he could feel this good forever, and he distantly felt someone tucking him in while he fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky looked up from his kiss with Steve when he heard Tony mutter something. The engineer was already fast asleep.   
"Steve, baby. I think I broke him." He chuckled.   
"You literally fucked him to sleep." Steve joked back, before carefully tucking Tony in and dimming the lights before sliding underneath the covers with Bucky. 

Steve looked at Bucky in the soft glow of the moonlight, he soflty stroked a strand of Brown hair behind the ear of the other soldier.   
"How are you feeling, Buck?" He asked softly.   
"Good, actually " Bucky said. "there was a moment. Just a tiny moment where there was a flashback, But then I just held Tony close and it went away."   
Steve smiled at these words.   
"That's amazing! I'm really glad you were able to enjoy it as much as Tony and I did." A hand made it's way up and down Bucky's back. "I was so worried that maybe we pressured you " 

Bucky smiled up at his Alpha.   
"No, that's the thing. You didnt pressure me, and I was the one who was on top, deciding how rough it'd go and stuff. I think that helped too." Bucky said, musing over it.   
"That might very Well be." Steve smiled, cuddling up with his eldest sub."God, Bucky. You have no idea how good it feels to have you back. To have you and Tony with me."   
Bucky relaxed into the embrace and nuzzeled Steve's neck, not really sure how to react to all this sweet words of his Alpha. He felt himself slowly drifting off, exhausted after such An intense morning. 

"I've missed you so much Buck. You have no idea." Steve softly said, kissing Bucky's temple. "I love you so much."  
"I missed you too, and I love you too Steve. You're the greatest person to ever walk this earth." Bucky smiled back, already half asleep. He was drowned in the scent of a pleased and Loving alpha, so much he thought he'd get high of it. The scent followed Bucky into his dream state, making him dream pleasureable things for once.


	23. Chapter 23

They woke up to Tony furiously calling.  
"No Pepper. I really don't... Ugh you know I hate it when you use your Alpha voice on me."  
Tony glanced over his shoulder. Throwing his boyfriends An apologetic look.  
"Great, now I've woken them up because of you... Don't you dare hang up on me, Pepper potts!"  
Tony sighed and threw down the phone, immedeatly, Steve was on him.  
"Tony baby, what's wrong?" 

Tony sighed and buried his face in his hands.  
"A business trip. To Brasil. I'll be gone for two months."  
"No." Steve said, feeling his heart clench.  
"Yeah. Pepper is making me go."  
"Then Bucky and I go too. I'm your Alpha, not her."  
"I know, and I'm so glad you're my Alpha , Steve. So proud to be yours."  
"Don't try to get into my pants now. I don't want to miss my little Tony for two months."  
"Yeah, what Will we do without you. Sweet thing?" Bucky pouted.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"Guys, I don't think I'll be able to get out of this nor if I can get Pepper to approved you guys are joining us. I'd be in business meetings every day. You wouldnt have any Tony time at night because I'd return after you two fall asleep and I Will be so tired." Tony sighed.  
"So that means we don't get to see you either way. Even if we join you." Steve sighed.  
"Just a waste of money." Tony sighed. 

"Well, we'll have to make the most of it while you're still here, then." Bucky said. Steve nodded and Tony was practically sandwiched between them.  
"Try to convince pepper for us?" Steve asked.  
"Why don't you try? You're the Alpha."  
"Oh Tony. Omegas have a lot more power than they realise."Steve smiled. "believe me, you're more likely to convince pepper than I am."


	24. Chapter 24

The next week was spent trying to convince Pepper, But to no avail. The Alpha woman wouldn't have any of the men's pleas. So, Steve and Bucky took it upon Them to spoil Tony rotten so he wouldn't forget Them on his trip. They made him come so many times that Tony lost count, and when Tony left for the plane after a few last kisses, Bucky and Steve didnt know what to do. 

" 'M gonna miss him, Stevie." Bucky murmured, bashfully.   
"Me too." Steve sighed. "But I am also happy to get some Quality time with you, to be honest "  
Bucky turned to face Steve.   
"Quality time, huh?"   
"Yes, i'm talking date nights, going for walks together..." Steve summed up.   
"That sounds amazing..." They had never really had the time to date.   
"Good, because now I'm planning on spoiling you rotten." Steve smiled, and Bucky had no objections whatsoever to that. 

They had a movie night, just the two of Them, cuddled up on the couch and catching up on the movies they missed. Steve was addicted to zombie movies. He loved them dearly and wanted to watch every single one of Them, whispering to Bucky about how Clint had explained the special effects to him.   
Bucky just smiled, feeling perfectly content with all the attention. They both jumped when they got a text from Tony. 

Tony to baby's <3:   
Sweethearts, I'm going crazy already. Please tell me you miss me as much as I miss you guys. 

Steve to baby's<3:   
Tony!! :-D We miss you like crazy!!!! How was your flight? Are you okay?

Bucky to baby's<3:   
what is this? Why is it called baby's?   
But Tony, hey! <3<3 we do miss you sweet thing

Tony to baby's<3:   
thank god, and the flight was too long and boring. So happy to be at the hotel so I can text you guys. And it's a group chat, Bucky Bear. So we can stay in touch while i'm away.

Bucky to baby's <3:   
oh... Okay I get it. And since you're at the hotel. How about a picture, hmm? ;)

Steve to baby's<3:  
Bucky!!!!

Tony to baby's <3:   
Lol  
*picture message*   
https://goo.gl/images/WTAvP7

Bucky to baby's <3:   
How about something with more... Loving? ;) 

Tony to baby's <3:   
Got you covered babe  
*picture message*   
http://odishasuntimes.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/tony-stark.jpg

Bucky to baby's<3:   
ATHONY EDWARD STARK THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT.

Tony to baby's <3:  
Maybe you should show me what you want then, baby doll..

Steve to baby's <3:   
Oh we'll show ya. Aint that right Buck?

Bucky to baby's <3:   
Damn right 

Tony to baby's<3:  
Guys?  
...  
GUYS???   
What are you doing????

Bucky to baby's <3:  
*Picture message *  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/71/eb/91/71eb91a64a173aa64209663ceb3eae89.png

Tony to baby's<3:  
...   
Fuck...  
Okay, video chat   
Like   
Right now.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve laughed as he saw the last message Tony sent. Then Tony called the group and Steve accepted the call.   
"Hey guys!" Tony smiled, Bucky immediately scooted closer to Steve.   
"Tony! Hey!"   
"Hey Buck!"   
They all started at each other with broad smiles.   
"So, what were you sneaky boys up to?" Tony asked. 

"Just watching zombie movies, bit of a date night." Steve said.   
"Oh god, am I interrupting date night for you and Bucky?" Tony looked guilty.   
"You? Never." Bucky smiled. "You're ours as well. So you aren't interrupting us."   
"But you and Steve haven't had much alone time since you got back and..."   
"Tony, sweetheart. We love seeing you right now. You aren't bothering us, now Tell us about your day..." 

And so Tony told Them about the business meetings, that it didnt seem like they have made progress today, But that there was always tomorrow . He seemed stressed, and the more he told the more Steve frowned.   
"You're all worked up because of this..."   
"Yeah and the jetlag " Tony mumbled.   
"Let's see if we can get you to relax a bit " Steve set the phone down and pulled Bucky on top of him.   
"Oh god. What are you going to...?" Tony was cut off when Bucky moaned softly into Steve's mouth. Steve softly ground up against him and they started kissing. 

"Fuck..." They heard Tony mutter.   
"You watching the show, baby?" Steve asked, looking over. Arching when Bucky licked his neck.   
"Yeah..." Tony breathed, as his hand slid under the covers."show me something good, boys."   
Tony watched as Bucky and Steve moved sensually against each other, tongues fighting and clashing between them. He bit his lip as he set his phone down on the night stand so he had both of his hands free. 

"Hey, what are those pretty hands of yours up to?" Bucky asked."let us see that, baby."   
Tony blushed.   
"Come on Tony, we want to see you too..."  
"Yeah." Tony breathed."okay."   
He kicked back the covers, giving his boyfriends a full vieuw of his body. One hand wrapped around his dick, and the other playing with his opening.   
"Fuck." Bucky breathed, sitting up.   
"You want to feel what Tony is feeling?" Steve asked hotly into Bucky's ear. Bucky nodded and Steve slid his hands into Bucky's pants.   
"Gonna make you feel good..." 

Tony watched as Steve gently removed Bucky's chlothes and then pulled Bucky back onto his lap, showing him off to Tony.   
"Watch each other." Steve demanded, as he wrapped a hand around Bucky. Tony picked up the same rythm and moaned.   
"Yeah that's it. Want to have a finger inside?"   
"Yeah, oh god... Steve, can I?... Please..."   
"Go ahead." Tony heard Bucky groan as Steve gently worked a finger inside of him. Tony gasped when his first finger slipped in as well.

"More." Bucky asked after a while, and he whined when Steve slid a second finger in, Tony followed suit.   
"Look at our beautiful Tony, pleasuring himself like that. Are you imagining it's me doing that to you baby? That it's me driving you crazy?"   
Tony moaned at Steve's dirty talk.   
"Steve." He whined."yes ... Please "   
Tony heard a sharp intake of breath, and Steve's eyes were so dark.   
"God Tony , how are you even doing that over a video call?"Steve breathed. 

Bucky yelped when Steve added a third finger and started rolling his hips underneath him. Tony adding a third finger as well, and Bucky watched him in awe  
"Tony, doll ..." he rasped, bucking up into Steve's hand.   
"Getting close?" Steve asked.   
"Yeah..." Bucky panted, pushing back on Steve's fingers."fuck."   
"Me too." Tony panted,feeling the heat pool in his lower abdomen. Steve smiled , seeing Bucky and Tony come apart like this was amazing.   
"Please, Steve. Can I?" Bucky asked.   
"Only if Tony comes too." Steve said."gonna come, Tony?"   
"Yes..." 

"Good, come for me. My little naughty subs."   
And that was all it took. Bucky and Tony moaning steves name in harmony as they shuddered and Came.   
"Good boys. You did so well. Beautiful " Steve kissed Bucky first and then kissed the screen as to give a worn out Tony a kiss.   
"Feeling better baby?"   
"So much better." Tony murmured. "Thank you..."   
"Our pleasure, now get some sleep, we'll talk to you tomorrow."   
Tony made a little sound, already half asleep. Bucky and Steve watched as.he Drifted off and smiled when he slept peacefully, before ending the call.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR FORCED THREESOME

Steve and Bucky decided to go to bed as Well, and as they walked towards the bedroom. Bucky felt guilty.  
"Steve," he quietly started. "you didnt come yet."  
"That's okay Buck." Steve reassured him."I know you don't feel comfortable yet... That you'd let me pleasure you like I just did was more than enough." 

Steve led Bucky to the bedroom and they showered together, Steve softly hummed a song and didnt expect it at all when Bucky cautiously wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
"I want to pleasure you, my alpha." Bucky said softly.  
"Buck you don't have to ..." Steve's sentence was cut off when Bucky wrapped a big hand around Steve's cock.  
"Oh..." 

Steve leaned against Bucky as Bucky worked on his cock.  
"Yes, just like that." He panted. Bucky then wanted to try something and got on his knees before Steve, slowly taking him into his mouth. When Steve moaned and thursted forward at the sudden pleasure, however, Bucky panicked. 

-FLASHBACK-  
Bucky could barely breathe through the steamy shower air around him. He was drenched, as they had insisted on cleaning him.  
"Look how pretty he is. Shame he only has one arm, he'd be able to serve the three of us on his knees if he had two. Now only two of us Will be served as the same time."  
"Oh he Will serve all three of us. Won't you, baby?" A voice asked, pulling Bucky up and bending him over.  
"No, no. Please..." Bucky begged, thinking about the child growing in his belly.  
"Pathetic, please make him shut up."  
A dick was forced down his throat to shut him up, while another was already thursting into his hand and the man behind him was slowly sinking into Bucky as well.  
Bucky felt tears Running over his cheecks as the men held him down and used him. 

-end of flashback-

 

"Bucky? Hey... Are you with me? Are you back?" Steve's worried features Came into sight, and Bucky hid his face in shame. He was sitting in a corner of the bathroom, on the cold tiles, he shivered and felt how Steve wrapped a towel around him.  
"Yeah, i'm back... 'm sorry Steve " Bucky said softly.  
"It's okay. I already told you you didn't have to." Steve said, moving a lock of Bucky's hair out of his face, looking at Bucky with a soft look in his eyes. 

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Steve picked Bucky up, seemingly without any effort, and Bucky was too worn out to fight it.  
"Shhh. Don't panick. I won't do anything, just lay you down on the bed, yeah?"  
"Okay." Bucky said with a tiny voice. He felt how Steve let him roll onto the soft bed, and he saw Steve turning off the light and heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm sleeping on the couch. Don't want to trigger any more trauma's..." Steve's voice shaked, and before Bucky could say something, Steve was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

Bucky wrapped the covers around him, he felt like utter shit. The fact that Steve nor Tony was there to warm him made it all worse. He cried silent tears, still shaking from the flashback. He knew that Steve would be with him in An instant if he called for him, but Bucky didnt know if Steve would sleep in the same bed tonight even if he asked.   
So, Bucky did the only thing that he felt he could do, he grabbed his phone and texted Tony. 

Tony just left the bathroom when he heard a soft 'ping' from his cellphone. He frowned. Who would be texting him this late at night? He opened it, it was Bucky.   
'Tony, help. I got a flashback and now Steve's sleeping on the couch but I kind of don't want that and I don't know what to do and I feel like shit. Please text me back when you wake up.' 

Tony frowned and pressed the call button, immediately, Bucky picked up.   
"Tony!" Bucky said, relieved."I miss you so much, wish you we're here."   
"Hey Bucky Bear. What happened? You look like you've bawled your eyes out, no offense"  
"None taken. And well, after you fell asleep Steve and I went to shower together and I jerked him of and I wanted to give him a blowjob, But then I suddenly panicked and was in a flashback and then Steve put me to bed and just left..." 

"I'm sure he doesn't Mean it that way, Buck. What did he say? He must have said something."   
"He said that... That he didnt want to trigger any more flashbacks." Bucky said softly.   
"See, you feel guilty for not being able to give him a blowjob, and he feels that it's his fault you had a flashback. You both feel guilty." Tony smiled. Bucky thought about it, then nodded.   
"So what do I do now, Tones?"   
"You go to him and ask him to come to bed, that's what you want, right?"   
Bucky nodded.  
"Then go!" Tony laughed.   
Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to the camera.   
"Thank you Tony. I love you."  
"Right back at you."


	28. Chapter 28

Tony and Bucky hung up and Bucky tiptoed to the living room.   
"Steve?" He whispered.   
"Bucky, hey ... What's wrong?" Steve's form sat up on the couch.   
"I... Uhm... I..." Bucky stammered.   
"Something wrong? You need something?" Steve walked towards Bucky and felt how nerveous his sub was.   
"Hey shhh... Calm down. Had a nightmare again?" He asked. Bucky shoock his head.   
"Steve..."he sighed, just pressing himself against the man en feeling his body warmth."please come to bed."   
"You sure?" Steve asked, carefully placing An arm around Bucky.   
"Yeah." Bucky nodded."and please don't feel guilty about my flashback."   
He felt Steve tense, so Tony was right, Steve did feel guilty. 

"Steve, please don't feel guilty." Bucky almost purred, knowing it would make Steve feel better, he felt Steve's hand combing through his hair and made approving sounds.   
"Okay, But if you don't feel comfortable anymore, just say something and I'll be back on the couch." Steve said, Bucky nodded.   
"Yesssir."   
Steve led Them back to bed and crawled into Bucky's arms, just like they used to when they were younger.   
"You want to cuddle, hm?" Bucky smiled.   
"I'd love to. Do you want to cuddle with your Alpha?"   
"Only with my Alpha. And Tony "   
"And Tony " Steve laughed, cuddling Bucky until they both fell asleep. 

They woke up by a vibrating sound, and Bucky grumbled before grabbing the phone. 

Tony to baby's<3:   
any of you up yet? I'm bored. 

Bucky to baby's<3:  
Good morning honey  
*Picture message*  
https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a7/ef/31/a7ef31d088bcbfc5152e1b0602d9ca5e--ship-it-bucky-barnes.jpg

Tony to baby's<3:  
My oh my, don't you two look cosy.   
And I'm here all alone   
*Picture message*  
https://i.pinimg.com/736x/14/32/73/14327358ab11e99e5dcc2f5edf80e1cb--due-date-ironman.jpg

Bucky to baby's<3:  
Goddamn those puppy eyes.   
We wish you were here with us, babe. 

Tony to baby's<3:  
Aahw, that so, babe?

Steve to baby's<3:  
Good morning Tony, and yes, defenitly. Don't worry though, we'll spoil you when you get back. Do you have your pills with you so you won't get your heat?

Tony to baby's<3:  
Yeah, But only just have enough of them. Will get my heat as soon as I return. 

Bucky to baby's<3:  
Don't worry sweet thing, we'll help you through it. ;)

Steve to baby's<3:   
BUCKY!!!

Tony to baby's<3:   
Can't wait for it, Bucky Bear ... Xoxo

Steve to baby's<3:  
TONY !!!

Tony to baby's<3:  
Don't worry Steve. We'll give you some love too ;)

Bucky to baby's<3:  
I think i'm in love! Xoxo

Tony to baby's<3:  
Xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

Steve watched as Bucky got up.   
"Wanna join me in the gym, Stevie?" He asked.   
Steve smiled, happy that Bucky would ask him:" yeah, 'course Buck."   
They got dressed and went to the kitchen for a light breakfast, before heading to the gym. They trained together, and Steve was amazed about how synchronised Bucky and he were, they complimented each other perfectly. 

Sweating, they emerged from the gym after a thorough workout. And Bucky smiled at Steve.   
"Feels good to have my body in motion again, makes me feel a bit better."  
"That's good " Steve smiled."you're doing just fine Buck. I'm so proud of you."   
The omega beamed at these words, and they walked towards their chambers. And Bucky decided it might be time to Tell Steve a bit. 

"You know, Steve. When I was... " Bucky shoock his head, and Steve looked at him more intently. "No, Nevermind."   
Steve shoock his head, too relieved that Bucky would finally share something with him about his imprisonment.   
"No, tell me. I want to know, Bucky. Please..."   
Bucky nodded.   
"To make me even more... Pliant... They told me... They told me you were dead, Steve." Bucky frowned. "They wanted to break me completely, and then I lost the child and you were dead, or so I thought, and it was horrible." 

Bucky tensed a bit when Steve wrapped his warm arms around him, But relaxed into the touch soon enough, feeling Steve shed warm tears on his shoulder while he held him close.   
"Stevie... Are you crying?" He whispered.   
"No..." Yes.   
"Come here, you big goofball, and kiss me."   
He was suprised with how fast Steve complied to that demand, kissing Bucky softly and tenderly, caressing the soldier's cheeck with his thumb. Bucky felt himself melting into the kiss, his omega instinct taking over, it frightened him a bit, as his mind still panicked at almost every touch.   
Steve noticed, of course he noticed.   
"Go take a shower. I won't be going anywhere."


	30. Chapter 30

While Bucky was in the shower, Steve processed what he'd just learned. They had told Bucky he was dead, just so they could take full use of him. He sighed, Bucky still had a long way to go, he'd never be the same again.   
Steve smiled when he remembered the poem-writing badass from Brooklyn. He still had the first poem Bucky wrote him, it must be somewhere in the room.   
Steve went to search it, eventually finding it in a drawer and sitting down to read it. 

"Blonde hair like sunshine gold  
Sweet, But also brave and bold.  
Skin white as porcelain  
Sweet smelling chlotes, always without a stain  
Eyes as blue as a clear summer sky  
I only wish you weren't that shy  
Then i'd kiss you, over and over again  
But I am afraid you don't even like men  
You're my best friend, that I don't want to lose  
So, i'll be with you, whatever you choose."

Steve smiled and wiped away his tears, he still remembered Bucky handing him over this note with trembling hands. His suprise when he first read it, and right after that, their first kiss, Steve muttering how cheesy Bucky was, But secretly loving it.   
"Heya Steve. What you got there?" Bucky smiled, sitting down beside Steve, who wiped away his tears quickly. 

"Lemme see that." Bucky chuckled, taking the note and holding it out of reach from Steve. His face changed to one of wonder as he read the poem, and then looked at Steve.   
"You've kept it with you, for all this years?"   
"Of course, it's the first poem you ever wrote me." Steve said softly. Bringing a hand up to Bucky's bare back, But hesitating.   
"Can I?" 

"Uh.. yeah... Yeah... Go ahead." Bucky nodded. Steve started caressing and massaging Bucky's back, and Bucky made a little sound of appreciation, looking back at the little Paper in his hand. Steve really tried so hard to make him feel happy and safe again, Bucky wondered if Steve wasn't forgetting to take Care of himself in the process. Sure they had Tony with Them now. 

But now that Tony was away for two months, Steve would be facing some rough times, especially since Bucky just felt his heat was coming up again.   
'Maybe I should just give in...' Bucky thought. To give in to the urges his omega body had would Mean surrender to his Alpha completely. But would that be so bad, with Steve as his Alpha? He could trust Steve, right? Steve would never want to Hurt him , not like those Hydra scumbags.


	31. Chapter 31

Bucky slowly got used to the idea of surrendering himself to Steve during his heat in the week that followed. He talked about it with Tony, who had advised him to follow his heart.  
Bucky had smiled, promising him so, when thanks to a cruel twist of fate, he had to come to terms with his descision a lot Faster than he'd expected. 

Bucky woke up from a soft cry and he immedeatly felt the slick running down his leg. His heat had come early, which wasn't a problem as he had felt it coming. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the second soft cry from Steve, who was curled up and seemed to be in pain. 

"Steve?" Bucky asked, worrying about his Alpha. Steve just gasped when Bucky came closer, eyes opening to reveal lust blown pupils, nosetrils flaring.  
"Don't... You're making it worse..."  
Bucky huffed, feeling the slightest bit insulted.  
"You're hurting... What's wrong?"he asked.  
Steve kicked back the covers and slowly removed his hands from his groin. Bucky immedeatly saw the problem, and felt guilt (and if he was honest, also a bit of arousal) surging through him

"Steve, those are the biggest knots i've ever seen!" He exclaimed.  
"Will be okay... Will Fade... Eventually." Steve panted.  
"I don't think these will go away without help Steve. Those boys are Huge!" Bucky pulled his hair nerveously  
Steve whimpered in pain again and Bucky let his instinct guide him, slowly getting on his knees, head resting against the pillow, presenting for his alpha. Offering his body as a new wave of slick dripped down his legs. 

"N...no... Buck... You don't have to... aaah..." Steve said, voice strained from the pain.  
" Get...get me to... Tony's penthouse and I'll... I'll be fine... Will take Care of myself." Steve gasped , muscles tensing.  
"Been through this before. Don't want to force you." His jaw clenched when Bucky stubbornly shoock his head, offering himself once more


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pure smutt

"Why don't you listen?" Steve growled. Followed by a wince of pain."these aren't regular knots, we don't know what Will happen.. I don't want to Hurt you."   
"I won't listen." Bucky said calmly."because I am fully capable of knowing what I want and what not. You're my Alpha, I trust you with my life, you love me and won't Hurt me. Heck, Steve it's my fault you're in pain in the first place, now please let me take Care of you." Bucky's voice broke in that last sentence, and Steve took a deep breath, looking at his sub. 

"Buck..." He said softly, honoured that his sub would put that much trust in him, even though he was facing trauma's himself. He was just about to enquire if Bucky was sure that it wasn't his heat speaking, when Bucky silenced him with a kiss.  
"Breed me, my Alpha. My beautiful Steve." Bucky whispered softly, and that was the last straw. Wiping all Steve's worries away. 

Bucky helped Steve roll on top of him, grinding his back against Steve's front, but Steve sat up, stopping him. Panting from pain and the effort in his aroused and pained state.   
"No, not like this."steve breathed."You're not a toy, get on your back so I can admire you and kiss you. I want to see you, doll."   
Bucky smiled as he rolled over, shaking his head in adoration. Even when Steve was in pain he'd make sure to care for Bucky first. 

He yelped when Steve pushed in a finger, cautiously feeling Bucky out, before kissing him as he added a second finger.   
"Steveee..." Bucky moaned against the taller man's lips. Steve smiled.   
"Iknow Sweetheart. Don't worry, I got you." Steve combed through Bucky's hair and added a third finger not long after, obliging Bucky's wordless command.   
"I'm ready." Bucky gasped, when the three fingers were easily pumping in and out and touching his prostate. Steve let out a breathless chuckle. 

"Even though i'd love to agree with you, I won't. Have you seen these knots? You need a bit more stretching." Bucky could see how Steve was hurting, and still his Alpha put him first, making sure he wouldn't be Hurt. It made him calmer, assured him that he had made the right choice. If anyone could get him to enjoy this again, it was Steve. 

Bucky hadnt even noticed the fourth finger, until he heard Steve moan from just looking at it.   
"God, so good. Taking it all. Are you gonna take all of me too?"   
"YES!" Bucky cried out in pleasure, feeling his heat fever rise."Please Steve, just do it already."

Steve pushed his fingers in one last time, before nodding.   
"Okay love, anything you want." Steve lubed up his dick with Bucky's slick and the sight of it left Bucky breathless.   
"Fuck me if that isn't the hottest sight i've ever seen. Or rather, fuck me if it is..." 

Steve chuckled, lining himself up. His pain already dulled a bit by the slick of his omega.   
"As you wish, my beautiful sub." Steve slid in, gasping at the tight pressure Bucky's body provided his swollen dick.   
"Oh god." He slid in somewhat deeper and rested his head on Bucky's muscled stomach. Groaning in pleasure.   
"Do I feel good?" Bucky smirked.   
"Oh baby you have no idea..." Steve pushed another inch forward and Bucky gasped as the first knot popped in. 

"Oh..." Steve made a strained sound at the back of his throat, feeling his pain fading. "god, that's...that's so much better."   
"Come on then." Bucky encouraged him, caressing the broad back. "I won't break. I've had you before."   
Steve pushed all the way in, sobbing in relief and pleasure when the second knot was also buried deep in Bucky's body. He stayed still on top of Bucky for a moment. Giving Bucky the time to adjust as well.

"Love..." Bucky whispered, as Steve started placing open mouth kisses on his torso. "You can move."   
"Okay..." Steve breathed, shyly pulling back a bit and thursting in again, eyes plastered on Bucky's face. Kissing Bucky's quivering bottom lip and lacing their fingers together as he found a slow, deep, loving rythm. Kissing Bucky as he thursted into the spot that would make his sub see stars, bringing Them both to the Edge. 

Steve came first, the knots swelling even further, locking Bucky's and Steve's bodies together as spurt after spurt of cum left Steve's dick. Pulling Bucky over the Edge for the first time as well. Steve moaned as he felt Bucky's seed painting both their stomachs.  
"Oh god. It won't stop!" Steve sobbed, burying his head in Bucky's neck while shivering violently, moaning as his dick twitched and sent load after load of come into Bucky's tight ass. Bucky yelped and moaned underneath Steve, going limp as his second orgasm hit him and another load of Alpha sperm sedated him even more. They stayed locked together for another two minutes, Bucky coming for the third time, before Steve felt his dick softening and slowly withdrew himself. Checking Bucky for any songs of discomfort along the way, feeling relieved when he didnt find any of Them. On the contrary, Bucky looked thorougly blissed and fucked out.


	33. Chapter 33

Steve flopped down next to Bucky, feeling the other man curling up towards him in his groggy state.   
"That was so good." He shivered, pleasure still coming over his body in Waves.   
"Yeaaah, the best." Bucky slurs, Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bucky, slowly drifting off again. 

It was afternoon when Steve jolted awake again. Immediately, he was pulled back down by a needy Bucky.   
"Hey there, sexy." He smiled, before planting his lips on Steve's again. They were interrupted by the buzzing of a phone. It was Tony, blowing up their groep text. Steve chuckled and kissed Bucky again. Pinning Bucky's iron arm down with one arm while he took a picture with the other. 

Steve to baby's<3:  
Sorry for worrying you, baby. We were just quite... Busy.

Tony to baby's<3:  
Oh?

Steve to baby's<3:   
*Picture message*  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/d5/f5/0ed5f580e90faf4f8c48632929e12e75.jpg

Tony to baby's<3:  
OH   
...  
OH MY GOD   
YOU GUYS DID THE DO?

Bucky to baby's<3:  
Ya bet we did. Sorry you couldn't join us, doll, but my heat came early and Steve had this unhealthy large knots. So yeah, it was a bit urgent, and it was fucking awesome!!! I came three times before Steve was empty. Never been so full... Forgot how great my though Alpha babe is. 

Steve to baby's<3:  
OMG Bucky don't say that....

Bucky to baby's<3:  
What? Tony can know how good you made me feel, you make him feel the same way for Christs sake. 

Tony to baby's<3:  
Okay first of all, Bucky has a point   
And second...  
OMG BUCKY, BABE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. SO HAPPY!!!  
And third of all: you guys did use a condom, right? 

Bucky to baby's<3:  
Uhm...

Steve to baby's<3:  
Well, shit...

Tony to baby's<3:  
Oh  
My  
God   
...


	34. Chapter 34

Steve cursed and facepalmed.  
"I Cant believe we forgot the condom." He sighed, pulling his hair in stress.  
"Not as if it would fit over those knots anymore." Bucky shrugged."or contain that giant load of yours, for that matter, I can still feel it dripping out."   
He chuckled lowly at himself,but Steve wasn't in the mood for jokes. He was concerned. 

"What if I got you pregnant, Buck?"   
Bucky's heart jumped with joy at the mere thought of it. He felt his hopes rising and butterflies in his stomach, his hormones sending signals to Steve.   
"Oh my god, you would love that, wouldn't you? You'd love it if you were pregnant again." Steve said, bewildered. He had thought Bucky would panick as soon as he would think about it.   
"I'd see it as a blessing, yes." Bucky said softly, fearing that Steve wouldn't feel the same way."what about you?" 

Immediately, the Alpha picked up his omega's insecurety.  
"You think I wouldn't feel the same?" Steve asked. Bucky shrunk a bit, and Steve sighed.  
"God, Bucky. To have a child with you, it would be a dream come true. I've always wanted you and i've always wanted a family. A combination of both would be just so perfect, god, Bucky..."   
Steve couldn't contain himself and kissed Bucky again, he kissed him hard, because how Else would Bucky know how Steve was feeling about him?

Bucky melted into the kiss, the residue of calming Alpha hormones, HIS Alpha's hormones, in his body made it easier to just give in.   
"What are you thinking about?" Steve smiled, caressing Bucky's cheeck."Tell me how you're feeling babe."  
Bucky smiled back brightly.   
"How you are making everything better, that you're the best Alpha ever, and how you've proved it over and over again in the last two months. I'm feeling good, sated, happy and safe. Like only you can make me feel, Steve." 

The scent of a proud Alpha Came in such thick Waves it took Bucky's breath for a minute.   
"WoW, easy there with the hormones, Steve " Bucky chuckled.   
"Cant help it baby, you're just too perfect and too sweet and too good. Caring for me and praising me like that." Steve murmured, kissing Bucky's hair. He knew appraisal was important for omegas in heat, and Bucky certainly deserved it.


	35. Chapter 35

Bucky smiled up at Steve, a happy, vibrant smile, and Steve smiled back.   
"I love you." He said.   
"I love you too, Stevie, so much." Bucky whispered, Steve kissed Bucky again.   
"It's still like a dream having you back with me." Steve said.   
"Feels like a dream that you're still alive. When I Found out captain America was still saving the world, that gave me hope and the confidence to break out."

Bucky rested his head on Steve's heart, sighing in contentement when he heard it beating steadily.   
"Don't wanna move." Bucky murmured.   
"Me neither." Steve sighed.   
"I'm in heat. I shouldn't be doing anything." Bucky said.   
"Good. Let's just stay in bed all day." Steve said, getting excited at the idea. "Just cuddle and sleep and watch movies..."   
"And kiss, and maybe fuck, now I remember how good you feel."   
"Oh sush you..." Steve blushed.   
"Never." Bucky grinned. They chose a Disney movie to watch and settled for a calm afternoon 

"Captain Rogers, sergeant Barnes..." Jarvis interrupted their movie time. "Sir has ordered food for you from his favorite restaurant downtown and it has just arrived in the living room."   
"Thank you Jarvis. We'll go get it, and we'll thank Tony ourselves." Steve said.   
"Pleasure, captain Rogers."   
Steve got up and traveled to the common living room to get the food. Tony had ordered five boxes of food and Steve felt himself getting dizzy when he saw the bill. He had to talk to Tony about this. 

He carried all the food to their bedroom, were Bucky was waiting. He fetched some drinks too and they called Tony once they were settled in bed with their dinner.   
"Hey sweethearts!" Tony quipped cheerfully. "Enjoying dinner?"   
"Yes, we wanted to say thank you... It's sooooo good. Thanks doll." Bucky moaned with his mouth full.   
"It's delicious." Steve agreed, taking a bite from his meatball."but it's super expensive too. Tony I don't want you to spend that much money on us."   
"Don't worry about.it." Tony waved it away. "I have the right to spoil you, you guys are my boyfriends." 

Steve frowned. He still didnt like it.   
"For god's sake. Steve , if it makes you uncomfortable I won't. I just want to show you guys I love you and I thought with Bucky's heat you might have other prioririties than eat and I wanted to make sure you were fed properly. "   
"I guess I still have to get used to having a billionaire as my sub." Steve sighed.   
"You better do it quickly." Tony smirked. They heard Pepper calling Tony off screen and Tony's face fell.   
"I'll call you guys again later. I love you."   
"We love you to Honey."   
"Love you doll!"   
"God i love you two. Enjoy your meal and evening!" With these words, Tony disconnected, and Steve focused back on the delicious food in front of him.


	36. Chapter 36

Steve woke up with Bucky rutting against his leg, like a real bitch in heat. His temperature a high fever and things drenched in slick.  
"Please...." Bucky begged."please my Alpha. "  
"Buck??" Steve murmured sleepily.  
"Stevie. Need you..." Bucky kissed him, waking Steve up more and more.  
"What do you need sweetheart?" Steve asked. "you want me to get your toys, want my fingers to help you?"  
Bucky shoock his head.  
"Want you like I've had you yesterday." Bucky panted, presenting for his alpha.

Steve smiled and rubbed Bucky's back.  
"I'm right here. You can have me, if you're absolutely 100% sure "  
"I am sure." Bucky tried to climb on top of Steve, But Steve stopped him.  
"Gotta prepare you first, beautiful. Don't want you to get Hurt."  
Bucky made An impatient sound and laid down on his stomach.  
"Good... You know how this works. You're so good, making your Alpha really proud and happy. Such a good boy."  
Bucky 's mood improved visibly by the praise, and Steve smiled. He then started to prepare Bucky, happy that he had done that yesterday as Well. Even with the slick, Bucky was tight, and the last thing Steve wanted to do was to Hurt him. 

Bucky moaned and leaned into the touch of Steve's fingers.  
"Oh, you want to make your Alpha proud huh? Take as much as you can?" Steve didnt like talking to Bucky as if he was merely a sex toy, But he knew Bucky liked that when he was completely lost in his heat, like now. Steve gave a smack to Bucky's ass when he deemed him prepared enough.  
"Okay Honey. Now show me what you wanted to do." Steve laid back down on his bed and Bucky Came closer. Until he stopped. 

Steve noticed a change in Bucky's eyes. They were no longer glazed over and clouded by lust. No, now they were insecure, clear, and Grey like a stormy sea.  
"Steve...?" Bucky asked, insecure.  
"Heya Buck. You doing okay?" Steve asked.  
"I think so... I feel good." Bucky shuddered.  
"You were quite deep in that heat flash." Steve reached out and squeezed Bucky's hand. Keeping track of Bucky's temperature as well.  
"Oh..." Bucky frowned."Did we have...?"  
"Not yet " Steve chuckled."we can, if you want. I'd like you to consent first."  
"Yes, I want to have sex with you, Steve." Bucky was touched Steve still wanted his consent whenever he could get it. Explecitily asking him if Bucky himself wanted to go further. 

Steve felt Bucky's temperature rising and felt his omega relax again. He pressed a kiss on Bucky's wrist.  
"I got you , babe. Relax and let go."  
This seemed to be everything Bucky needed, his eyes changing back to lust blown and curious.  
"Can I ride you?" Bucky rasped, and Steve's eyes went wide. That was something Bucky and he had only done once, he remembered how Bucky had sneaked into his tent and how they had made love the entire night. Muffling each others moans and little screams.  
"Yeah," Steve rasped " 'Course you can."


	37. Chapter 37

Steve's hands gripped into the matress, eyes screwed shut. Feeling Bucky slide down on his Shaft was too much pleasure.   
"God, Buck..." He moaned.   
"Does it feel good?" Bucky asked.   
"Yes... So good." Steve opened his eyes again. OH god, Bucky was biting his lip and drenched in sweat and Steve was buried deep inside him and it was just all too much, really.

Steve felt overwhelmed and closed his eyes again.   
"Steve?" Bucky asked, and Steve opened his eyes again, seeing his sub watch him with questions in his eyes.   
"You do like it, right?"   
Steve understood now that Bucky needed confirmation.   
"God Buck, of course I do. I looooveee this, and you look so damn sexy. It's amazing, but I want you to feel comfortable and like it as well." 

Bucky laughed, a raw sound, after which he combed through his hair with his fingers.   
"Steve. You asked my goddamn consent , even though you know fully damn well you don't have to, as my Alpha."   
"Exactly, i'm your Alpha. I'm supposed to take Care of you, I don't want to Hurt you or make you feel like those Hydra shitbags did... Ooohhh."   
Steve was cut off by Bucky moving his hips , effectively fucking himself on Steve's cock. 

"Don't ever ... EVER...compare yourself to Them." He growled."goddamnit Steve, really. What are you thinking?! I never wanted Them, but I want this. I want you, only you. My Alpha."   
"You have me." Steve chocked out."all yours."   
"So, let me pleasure you. Please, let me be good for you."   
"You are... God, such a good boy, my good boy... Buck. So good, just for me."   
"Only for you." 

They groaned and Bucky was practically bouncing on Steve's cock. They kissed and Bucky 's breath hitched as he felt Steve's Alpha knot swell.   
"Bucky, stop." Steve gasped. "I should pull out..."   
"The hell you don't " Bucky groaned, pushing down on Steve's hips until pulling apart would only Hurt. And Steve was coming. Shooting his seed deep inside Bucky again, and Bucky shuddered and painted Steve's chest with his own release, before slumping down on top of his Alpha.   
"Oh yeah... That was gooooood..."


	38. Chapter 38

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky again, and they kissed.  
"I love you, Buck. I never , ever want to lose you again. "  
"I love you too Steve. " Bucky smiled, cuddling up against the man. "I'll always be yours. You'll never really lose me."  
They smiled at each other and kissed again, until the phone rang.  
"Tony!" Bucky happily exclaimed, as he picked up the video call."hey babydoll."  
"Hey there Bucky bear, though Alpha babe! Oh my ... Am I interrupting something?" Tony asked, eyes twinkling with misschief. 

"Tony!!" Steve said sternly, both at his nickname and the comment.  
"Kidding, kidding. However, the two of you do seem very relaxed."  
"We are." Bucky smiled. "haven't felt so relaxed since the fall."  
Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky protectively.  
"So, Tony. What have you been up to?"  
"Not so much. Been to the Company today, got a tour, and then went to the beach with pepper."  
"Is she able to protect you properly?" Steve asked, concerned.  
"Steve, I can rip off a dick if someone forced himself on me, omega protection instinct. I think I can handle myself." Tony laughed at the horror on Steve's face. 

"Yeah, I can confirm that " Bucky laughed. "there are two or three hydra men who don't have a dick anymore thanks to me."  
Steve raised An eyebrow in surprise.  
"Told you I fought Them." Bucky said." unfortunately, they drugged me after and when they told me you were dead I just couldn't Care that much anymore."  
Steve hugged Bucky close and sighed deeply. Every time he learned something about Bucky's time with Hydra, he felt even more guilty. The bright side, however, was that this proved Bucky didnt feel like Steve had forced himself on to him, which meant Bucky wanted to have intercourse with Steve. 

"Don't worry, you'll never have someone force himself on you again." Steve promised Bucky, before looking back to Tony.  
"And as for you, mr. Stark. You be careful now that I can't protect you, and return as soon as possible so I can protect you and love you and cherish you like I'm doing with Bucky now."  
A broad smile Came on to Tony's face.  
"Oh Steve. How are you this cute? I will be home before you know. You just spoil Bucky rotten for me. Okay?"  
"He Will."  
"Bucky!!"

"Tony? We need to get going, I really want to catch a glimpse of the carnival before the reception!" A woman's voice sounded.  
"Be right there, Pep." Tony sighed.  
"Hey guys. I gotta go. I love you, and I miss you. Can I get a long distance kiss?"  
"Sure you can." Both Bucky and Steve kissed the phone.  
"We love you, Tony."  
"Yeah, we do. So you Be careful."  
"Will do. Bye!"  
"Bye Honey!"  
"Bye doll!"


	39. Chapter 39

\----5 weeks later-----  
Steve woke up by Bucky jolting upright and sprinting towards the bathroom. Concerned, Steve went after his omega.   
"Buck?" He asked, knocking on the door politely. All he heard were sounds as if Bucky was throwing up, Steve entered, only to find Bucky slumped down next to the toilet, heaving heavily and flushing down the contents of his stomach. 

"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, just a bit nautious, is all." Bucky said. Steve nodded and helped him up. "Think I might be catching a flu or something. Has been going on for a few days now."   
"I might be able to help set the correct diagnosis?" Jarvis offered."or perhaps I could shedule An appointment with doctor Banner?"   
"Uh, I'd rather have you scan me." Bucky said.   
"As you wish... Keep still for a second, mr. Barnes " 

A Buzz was heard as Jarvis scanned Bucky on any signs of illness.   
"It appears you are perfectly healthy, except for an elevated blood pressure. Perhaps it's something that is not yet registered in my system..." Jarvis informed Them.   
"Thought so, super soldiers normally don't get sick." Bucky said, throwing on joggings and a sweatshirt. "I have An idea of what it might be, tho. "   
"Buck, you can get your heat any moment, I won't let you go out alone " Steve said.   
"I was supposed to have my heat a week ago, I don't think it will break through, Steve " Bucky said. "so, i'm going to the farmascist to fetch a test. " 

He watched as Steve froze for a moment as the quarter fell with him too, and Steve furiously started dressing himself as Well.   
"I'm coming with you. I want to be there every step of the Road this time "   
They walked to the pharmacy hand in hand, and when they returned to the tower, Bucky left for the bathroom for a few minutes. When he came out again, he nerveously sat down next to Steve, who was just as nerveous. 

"It's time " Steve said soflty.   
"You watch, I 'm way to nerveous." Bucky said. Steve turned over the test and beamed.   
"Buck..." He whispered. "You're ... You're pregnant."   
"I believe congratulations are in order " Jarvis said, when both men hugged and kissed, crying tears of happiness. "shall I inform Sir about this happy news?"   
"No, don't Tell Tony just yet. We want to do that in person when he returns home next week." Steve said, voice shaking and eyes tearing up from happiness. "God, Buck. We're having a child."


	40. Chapter 40

Tony frowned at his phone, the last week, he hadnt heard as much from his boyfriends as usual. They we're acting weird and mysterious and Tony didn't trust it.   
It worried him, but at least they had promised to pick him up at the airport.   
He smiled when his phone immedeatly buzzed when he landed, Bucky, of course. 

Bucky to baby's<3:   
God Tony, I can hardly wait to see you again. Want to hug you and kiss you all over. 

Tony to baby's <3:   
Ooh, someone's clingy... Is that why I haven't heard as much from you guys? Did you give Steve a hard time being a handfull?

Steve to baby's<3:   
Yeah... Sorry about that pumpkin, but we will explain everything in a minute. You're gonna forgive us. I swear. 

Tony to baby's<3:  
You guys are Lucky you're so cute, just Found my luggage. Almost there ...

Steve to baby's<3:   
Gate eight, right? We're waiting ;)

Bucky to baby's<3:   
Yeah, so hurry your pretty ass up, y'know?

Steve to baby's <3:   
BUCKY!!  
I'm so sorry about him Tony...

"TONY!" Bucky yelled , before almost Running Tony over and kissing and feeling him up all over. Steve just shoock his head and carefully peeled his omegas apart. Smiling at Tony.   
"Welcome home, sweetheart. How about some love for your Alpha, huh?"   
Tony immedeatly wrapped his arms around Steve and went to stand on his toes to kiss him, smiling broadly. Steve took over Tony's suitcase and Bucky was bouncing on his feet eagerly. 

"Can I give it to him now?"   
"Give me what?" Tony asked.   
"Got a Nice suprise for you, babe." Bucky said happily, watching Steve for permission, Steve smiled.   
"Yes, now is a good time." Steve nodded, and bucky beamed, handing Tony a little box.   
"Oooh, a present, what's this, then?" Tony smiled, opening the box. His jaw dropped when he saw the content of the box. 

"A... A positive pregnancy test... Does this Mean that???"   
"Yes, we're pregnant. " Steve beamed. "Bucky is gonna be a mum."   
"We didnt want to Tell you over video, that's why we've been acting weird. I'm so..." Bucky was cut off by a kiss.   
"Don't you dare apologise for that. This is the best welcome home surprise ever!" Tony beamed.


	41. Chapter 41

There was a lot of chatter and kissing on the way home, Steve enjoyed having both his omegas back in his care. Tony was super excited about the pregnancy and had one hand protectively on Bucky's stomach at all times.  
"Y'wont feel the little one living yet " Bucky smiled. " 'M only seven weeks far, Tones. Baby start moving around three months"  
"But you're almost two months already!" Tony smiled. Bucky nodded.  
"Yeah, let's hope I make it past four months this time." Bucky said soflty.  
"You Will." Steve smiled, taking Bucky's hand."you don't have to worry about anything. Let Tony and me take Care of you." They both gave Bucky a kiss, and Bucky smiled.  
"You guys are absolute sweethearts." 

"Talking about sweets... I want chocolate..." Tony said.  
"That's your heat coming up, sweetheart. " Steve smiled.  
"I know, But I still want some chocolate."  
"I'll get you all the chocolate you want, doll." Steve smiled.  
"Oooh and Bring me some pizza, i'm craving for some pizza." Bucky said. Steve laughed. One omega in heat and the other with pregnancy cravings. This was going to be a wild week.  
"Boy, i'm going to have my hands full with the two of you, won't I?" 

\---------------------------------------------------

Everyone was happy to see Tony again in good health. There was a Nice, calm dinner with lots of pizza and cola and a movie night. Tony enjoyed all the attention thorougly and cuddled up against Steve and Bucky on the sofa.  
The group got loud again when Natasha and Sam also returned from a mission, and Bucky immedeatly got up, wanting to share the big news with his best friends too now Tony knew. 

Natasha and Sam followed Bucky without a question, their instincts telling Them what to do.  
"So, Bucky. You're happy about something " Natasha smiled."and my guess us you're going to Tell us why."  
"I already feel it." Sam said."instincts to make you as comfortable as possible are overwhelming."  
"You are both right. I'm happy, But i'm gonna need some extra Care the following months. Steve, Tony and I are expecting! I'm pregnant!" Bucky beamed. 

"Oh Bucky! That's amazing, come here lemme hug you man."Sam smiled broadly.  
"Talking about good news. Congratulations!" Natasha smiled as well.  
"I'm overjoyed, and Steve and Tony are too." Bucky told Them happily. "I Cant wait to meet the little fella, just hope that I Will be able to meet him or her this time. "  
Sam immedeatly hugged Bucky again, bèta instincts kicking in.  
"Damn man, you lost a child before?"  
"Yeah, I...I..." Bucky swallowed heavily." I had a miscarriage during my imprisonment with Hydra. Darkest moment of my life... They told me Steve was dead, and when I lost the baby, the last thing I had from him, on top of that. Very hard to find your will to live after that."


	42. Chapter 42

Steve had his hands full with Tony. The engineer was already getting mild heat flashes, and since he hadnt had his heat for two months, this was going to be a hard one.   
"Steve you promised me chocolate and sex." Tony pouted, clinging to Steve, who blushed.   
"Tony! Manners and language please." Steve chasited.   
"But you promised, steveee..." Tony nagged, swatting Steve lightly.   
"I know, we have to wait for Bucky and then we go to our room. I already have gatorade and chocolate for you there, so be nice now, and I'll do everything you want once we get to our room."   
This proved good enough to calm Tony down a bit and they waited for Bucky. 

Bucky reappeared not much later and Tony had enough. He all but dragged his two super soldier boyfriends to their room.   
Steve noticed how the smell of Orange Blossoms became stronger with the second, and Tony was getting a higher temperature as Well.   
"Aint that peculiar." He thought to himself. "Bucky smells like cherry Blossoms and Tony like orange Blossoms." 

As soon as they got to their room, Tony jumped up and wrapped himself around Steve, kissing him thorougly.   
"Tony, baby." Steve murmured between kisses."gonna give you everything I promised, okay?"   
"Everything." Tony nodded.   
Steve combed through Tony's hair and smiled, carrying him to the bedroom. Flashing Bucky an apologetic smile, he wanted to know how Sam and Natasha had reacted to the news, but right now Tony needed, no, demanded, his attention. 

They fell down on the bed and Tony immedeatly hurried to present for his Alpha.   
"Thattaboy." Steve smiled, letting his hands roam over Tony's body. They both looked up when they heard the door.   
"You didnt really think I wouldn't be joining the fun, were you?" Bucky grinned, nonchalantly leaning against the door frame. Steve laughed and Tony immediately smiled.   
"Bucky bear " Tony made grabby hands and Bucky hurried to oblige. Tony made An approving sound.   
"Being pregnant aint gonna stop me from keeping my promise to you, doll." Bucky murmured, hugging Tony, the latter eagerly accepted the hug and kissed Bucky.

"Okay Tony, since this is your first heat with us. Do we need to know anything before you start to lose yourself in heatflashes? Things you don't like, things you don't want us to do even when you ask us for it?" Steve asked. Tony blushed.   
"I'm okay with almost everything, but while I normally don't like being hit, I like the occasional spanking during my heat. Also, I gotta warn you, I turn into a real slut, lace lingerie and everything." Tony blushed. 

Steve felt his jaw drop and his face turning into a red tomatoe at these words, fuck. Tony in lingerie? That was a kink Steve didnt knew he had.   
"Oh my god." Bucky groaned. "Lace lingerie? You're gonna be the death of me, doll."   
Tony just laughed and reached for both of Them at the same time.


	43. Chapter 43

Tony didnt really know how he got here, his head on Bucky's chest while Steve was eating out his ass.   
"Ready?" The Alpha grinned, giving a smack to Tony's ass before rolling on a condom.   
"Ready as i'll ever be." Tony grinned. Steve grinned back and pushed in slowly, fucking Tony in deep, slow Thursts.   
"Deeper, harder." Tony demanded, and Steve obliged, making Tony moan. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and now started to really Pound him.   
"Yes, yes!" Tony screamed. He moaned filthily and buried his face in Bucky's crotch.   
"C'mon Buck. Gimme ..."he pleaded.   
"You want to pleasure us both at the same time?" Steve asked.   
"Yes! Fuck yes!" 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, worried for Tony's Well being. Tony was super eager, but would he be able to handle two super soldiers?  
"He really is acting slutty, isn't he?" Bucky said.   
"Yeah." Steve grunted. "That's what worries me."  
Meanwhile, Tony had fumbled open Bucky's pants and mouthed his boxers. 

"Tony, doll." Bucky said hoarsely, Tony was done waiting and pulled Bucky's pants down. He licked Bucky's length.   
"Fuck..." Bucky breathed as Tony eagerly sucked him down.   
Tony was now being filled in both his ass and mouth and the thought and feel of it made him shudder.   
"He bloody likes it." Bucky said, with an astonished chuckle. 

"Tones, are you sure you can handle this?" Steve asked.Tony let Bucky slip out of his mouth for a minute.   
"For Christs sake , just fuck me! I can handle it I promise!" Tony growled. "I need it. "  
"All right. Little needy, aren't we?" Steve teased, Tony let out an offended grunt and Steve laughed.   
"Fine, you'll have what you want." Steve snapped his hips forward, making use of his super soldier abilities and rubbing his swelling Alpha knot against Tony's prostate 

"Ohhhhh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." Tony's voice rose to a high pitched whine as he came. Clenching and pulling Steve over the Edge as Well. Steve held Tony down so he wouldn't Hurt himself trying to move. Bucky Came in Tony's mouth while Steve shot his load into the condom. It was a few minutes before they could move again. 

"You okay luvs?" Steve asked, looking at both his omegas with concern.   
"Perfect." Bucky panted, Tony just moaned.   
"Tony?" Steve carefully pulled out and pulled Tony into his arms.   
"That ... Was... Intense..." Tony breathed, fighting sleep, completely exhausted.   
"That's what you wanted, right?" Steve asked. Tony chuckled.   
"Fuck yes"


	44. Chapter 44

Steve and bucky watched as Tony fell asleep. Steve combed through the dark locks before tucking Tony in.   
"Was I too rough?" Steve asked Bucky.   
"No, Steve... He asked for it himself. You heard him." Bucky said.   
"Yeah, but what if that was his heat talking, what if..." Bucky silenced Steve with a kiss.   
"You're a great Alpha, Steve. Stop doubting yourself. Tony and I are healthy, happy, and satisfied, and you're the reason for that. You're the best " Bucky kissed Steve sweetly again. 

"Okay." Steve sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "Now, Tell me how Sam and Natasha reacted to the pregnancy. "   
"Pretty good actually. They were so happy, Steve, it was amazing!" Bucky said happily." And I told Them a bit about Hydra too... About... About the first child."   
Steve smiled and hugged Bucky.   
"I'm so proud of you, and every time I think you won't be able to make me even more proud or happy, you somehow still manage to do that." Steve whispered, kissing Bucky. 

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve back.   
"Now, my dearest Alpha. I'm gonna look for some ice cream and then go to sleep." Bucky smiled " Turns out being pregnant costs a lot of energy."he joked.  
Steve laughed and ruffled Bucky's hair affectionatly.   
"I Will make you An ice coupe. Haven't been able to give you a lot of attention today. You go shower and relax. "   
Bucky smiled and nodded.   
"Yeah, okay. I'll be right back."  
"Good. I'll get the ice." 

When Bucky returned, Steve came out of the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream with red fruits, whipped cream and chocolate sauce.   
"There you go, Buckaroo." He smiled, handing one of the bowls over to Bucky. Bucky smiled brightly.   
"You're the best, thanks Stevie." He said, closing his eyes to enjoy the Tasty palette the ice cream left in his mouth.   
"I love you and I will never say anything bad about you." Bucky said, his mouth full of the sweets. Steve laughed.   
"Since when do you talk bad about me?"   
"Never done, But i never will either." Bucky smiled again.   
"All right you, enough with the praising for today "   
They finished their ice cream and Steve got ready to sleep as Well. They both crawled against one side of tony, making him the Middle piece of a super soldier sandwich in their sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

When Tony woke up, he felt hot, too hot. Being pressed between two super warm and super talk super soldiers might have something to do with that, But his heat fever certainly didnt help. He carefully untangled himself, before dragging himself to the penthouse to wash up. Sunday was the one morning Steve slept in, while Bucky liked to go to the gym on Sunday morning. This meant An opportunity to have the Alpha to himself, and Tony wouldn't be Tony if he wouldn't seize the opportunity. 

He pulled the tiny white, lace thong out of the drawer and laid it out on the chair together with his satin bathrobe. Steve would be going wild if Tony woke him up in this!  
He felt slick dropping down his legs are the thought and whimpered softly. He stepped into the shower and decided to already work himself a bit more open for Steve, since he was still loose from last night. 

He hurried to dress himself and get down again, and as he had expected, Bucky had already left for the gym.  
Tony sneaked up on the sleeping captain and went to kiss him awake. Steve hummed and his deep voice made Tony shudder.  
"Wakey wakey." Tony said in a song song voice. Before crawling under the covers to press himself against the captain.  
"Tony.... Hmmm..." Steve murmured. "Did you shower , babe?"  
"I did, and I have a suprise, open your eyes sweetheart." 

Steve blinked and smiled at Tony, who pushed back the cover and went to sit on Steve's hips. Dropping his bathrobe.  
Steve had to bite back a moan and his dick twitched in interest at seeing Tony this way. That white lace beautifully contrasting the dark tone of Tony's tanned skin, and hiding that cock between a beautiful pattern of flowers.  
"Tony, doll." He breathed.  
"Y' like it?" Tony smiled  
Steve nodded:" lots."  
"You want to touch me?"  
"Fuck yeah."  
" Go ahead. I'm all yours..."

Steve smiles happily and his hands guide Tony to sit on his morning wood. Rubbing it between Tony's ass cheecks.  
Tony eagerly pushed back and humped Steve.  
"You want this?" Steve ground up slow and hard.  
"So bad." Tony nodded. Steve smiled and pulled down his pyjama pants, after which he pulled aside the little string of fabric Tony wore to feel at his hole.  
"You Came prepared?"  
"Yes, not too much work, still open from you last night. " Tony grinned.  
"You little slut, you wanted this to happen, didnt you?"  
"Well duhhh captain." Tony said , rolling his eyes. "Gosh you're lucky you're cute. " He teased. 

Steve replied by pushing his dick in, effectively shutting Tony up.  
"I think i'll let you do the work now. Fuck yourself on my cock, sweetheart, gimme a show." A big, warm hand wrapped around Tony's cock, jerking him off softly. Tony felt a wave of slick trickling down Steve's dick as he slowly worked himself over it. 

Steve watched in awe as Tony started riding him. He couldn't help but thinking that Tony seemed to be a completely diffrent person during his heat. He took what he wanted and showed off his body, instead of saying please and being shy in the bedroom. Not that Steve minded, not at all.  
'It was just...diffrent.' he thought, while his hand trailed the path of scars around the ARC reactor.'But it wasn't bad at all.'


	46. Chapter 46

Steve moaned in unision with Tony as the latter practically impaled himself on Steve's cock.   
“That’s it, baby. Take my whole cock. Look at you, fucking yourself on me like that." The dirty talk left Steve lips without his permission. Tony just sped up the rythm and panted. Completely lost in his heat flash.   
"You close, sweetheart?" Steve asked. Tony whimpered.   
"Getting there.Did you like the panties? Knowing i got Them just for you? How did I look in Them?"   
"So fucking beautiful, loved it. You dirty little thing." Steve kissed Tony. "All that just for me. You're always trying to please your Alpha. Aren't you?"  
"Yes... all for you. Only to please you. 'M so close." Tony breathed. "you?" 

" Yeah , and I’m gonna come so hard in your ass, baby. So. Fucking. Hard!” Steve moaned, bucking up and keeping Tony still on his hips so his cock was buried deep inside the engineer. Tony made a high pitched sound as the Alpha knot pressed against his prostate, giving him exactly what he needed during his heat.   
"OH yeah." Steve felt his dick sending a big load of come into Tony and slumped back into the bed, riding out his orgasm and watching as Tony went through his own.   
They slumped down on top of one another. Steve was still panting when he carefully slid out and carried Tony to the bathroom to clean up. He let the bath run and laid out some towels, and that's when Bucky Came in. 

"Tony? Steve?"  
"In the bathroom sweet cheecks." Steve replied. Stepping into the bath and letting Tony curl up on his chest.   
"OH man don't Tell me you had sexy times without me." Bucky said, Stepping into the bathroom and seeing Steve and Tony like this.   
"Sorry Buckaroo." Tony murmured, shivering when he felt a mix of come and slick run out of his hole.   
"Jezus Christ." Bucky breathed.   
"He's in deep." Steve nodded, combing through Tony's hair.   
"He's gonna have a hard heat." Bucky sighed, rubbing his belly.   
"You okay?" Steve asked.   
"Yeah, just tired. Not used to being pregnant, it drains your energy."  
"Go lie down for a while. We'll join you in a minute." Steve smiled, taking Bucky's hand and kissing it.   
"Okay."


	47. Chapter 47

Bucky laid down and yawned. He was now almost two months far and he was more tired every day. He smiled when he heard the plug being pulled from the bath and Tony weakly protesting against putting on joggings.   
"Come on Tones, don't act difficult." He heard Steve say, and then swearing and light, fast footsteps as Tony happily skidded over to the bedroom, still (Stark) naked.  
"Bucky bear!" Tony dove underneath the covers with him and giggled, looking up at Bucky.   
"Steve is forcing me to wear chlotes. I don't wanna." He whispered conspiracionally, and pouted. 

Bucky laughed and kissed Tony's pouty lip.   
"That's your heat talking,sweet cheecks." Bucky said. Handing Tony a bottle of gatorade, which Tony downed immedeatly.   
"But I feel so hot. Don't wanna wear chlotes."   
"You got a fever too." Bucky frowned, worried.   
"Yeah, he never seems to get a better temperature." Steve said, Stepping into the room in jogging shorts.   
"That Cant be healthy." Bucky frowned. "We should keep close watch on him."   
"We Will, don't worry." Steve sat down on the bed as well, smiling at his two omegas. 

Tony peeked out from under the covers and giggled. Sticking out his tongue at Steve.  
"Tony, you're acting like a child. "   
"No, you're acting like a big baby."   
"What did you do to him?" Bucky laughed at Steve"fucked his brains out or something?"  
"It's probably the fever." Steve frowned, feeling Tony's burning forehead. Tony just closed his eyes and yawned, curling up against Bucky and falling asleep. 

"The fever should reduce thanks to the pheromones during sex, but Tony's still burning up." Steve frowned. He was worried about Tony's Well being. "I know he has a lot of health issues, but he should have told us about this."   
Bucky sighed and wrapped An arm around his fellow omega.   
"He'll be all right, won't he?"   
"I hope so." Steve frowned, grabbing one of the proteïn bars they had stocked into the room so they wouldn't have to leave during Tony's heat.   
Steve slid under the covers next to his two omegas and put on a movie for Bucky and him to watch while they kept a close eye on their lover, both concerned about his health.


	48. Chapter 48

Tony woke up and shivered, he immedeatly felt something cold being put on his forehead.   
"You feeling better?" Steve's worried features Came into sight.   
"Feels like I've been in a desert." Tony croaked. Bucky helpfully offered him a bottle of gatorade and a proteïn bar, while.steve helped Tony sit up. 

"Yeah, you've been ssweatin. Your fever was, and still is, too high." Steve said. " You gave us quite the scare."   
" 'M sorry. It always happens like that. " Tony says, sounding exhausted."Since Afghanistan, my heats are very weird and exhausting days. I mostly have Jarvis keep An eye on me and keep a vibrator close and the last two heats were kind of regular, but this kind of temperature peaks happen, especially during rough heats like this "

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, concern clear in their eyes.   
"Did you get it checked out?"Steve asked. Tony shoock his head.  
"Nah, always survived it."   
He was sweating again, and Steve placed another wet chloth on Tony's forehead and rubbed Tony's bonding gland to try and lessen the fever.   
"I don't like that temperature, Tony. I'm afraid it Will get too high and kill you, maybe we should call Bruce or get you to the hospital." Steve said. Tony looked up at him.   
"You're really worried aren't you?"   
"Yeah we are ." Bucky said, Steve nodding along."don't want to lose you, doll." 

Tony smiled and hugged his lovers: "You guys are the sweetest. I love you."   
Steve Handed him another drink and watched as Tony 's eyes slowly got less feverish again. He and Bucky both kept an eye in Tony's temperature and sighed in relief when the temperature was stable and normal.   
"See, told you I'd survive. It's mostly the last part of my heat, But there might be another heat flash or two " Tony says." It went down Faster than usual tho, your pheromones might have helped with that. "He smiled at Steve. 

Steve combed through Tony's hair and kissed him.   
"I'm just glad you're feeling better again."   
"I'm a big boy, Steve. I can take Care of myself." Tony huffed. Steve smiled and kissed Tony's temple.   
"I know you can, but can't blame your lover for being worried about you."


	49. Chapter 49

They stayed in for the rest of the day, not wanting to tire Bucky or take the risk of Tony's temperature spiking again. Tony was insatiable as soon as his temperature rose a bit again, like now, he was sitting on both Bucky and Steve's dick after begging for like ten minutes. He shuddered in pleasure and moaned, lifting himself up and sliding down again. 

"I Cant believe we let him do this." Bucky groaned.  
"Me neither, but then again, when are we able to say no to him?" Steve groaned back, as Tony fucked himself on them. Soon, the omega cried out and Steve caught him when he went completely limp after his orgasm.  
"Hey babydoll, feel better?" He smiled at Tony.  
"So much better, and so hungry." Tonys stomach grumbled to empathize this."let's order McDonald's." 

Bucky was all in for that idea, and Steve couldn't Deny his omegas anything, so they had McDonald's delivered, which they ate on their bed. Steve couldn't help but relish in the cosy feeling, he had always been a family man, and right here was his own little family. He felt a Rush of pure affection surging through him and his omegas seemed to pick it up immedeatly. 

"Thinking about how much you love us?" Bucky grinned, receiving a Playful shove from Steve as a reply.  
"Shut up you."  
"Ahw he does love us." Tony cooed, curling up to Steve's side."he's just afraid to say it out loud."  
"I'm starting to get the feeling i'm being ganged up upon. " Steve admitted. Bucky let out a laugh.  
"Oh Stevie, you're absolutely right, but believe me. It's not a bad thing."

Both Bucky and Tony swooped in to kiss their Alpha, en Steve wrapped his arms around both of them as they covered him in kisses.  
"My perfect little family." Steve smiled, after the kiss. Bucky beamed and placed Steve's hand on his belly.  
"And there's one more family member that Cant wait to meet you." 

The two shared that special smile that only lovers do, and Tony felt like the third wheel and excused himself, retreating into the bathroom, where he slumped down. Bucky and Steve would soon be the perfect little family with their baby, and then where would Tony fit in the picture? He felt sadness Rush through him. He didnt know if he would still be able to conceive, to give Steve the child he wanted, let alone if his heart would survive it. 

Thereby, he'd never be as good as Bucky. Steve had loved Bucky all his life, they grew up together. Tony would never be able to live up to that, he'd never have the same level of connection. He felt tears Running down his cheecks and curled up on the bathroom floor, trying to keep quiet so Steve wouldn't notice.


	50. Chapter 50

A Knock on the bathroom door.   
"Tony? Are you okay?" Steve sounded concerned.   
"Yeah, 'm fine." Tony said, trying to sound cheerful.   
"The hell he isn't." Bucky's voice sounded, before he came barging in. Steve just stood there, uneasy. Bucky was at Tony's side in five big steps, Kneeling down beside him.   
"Hey, Tones. What's wrong." Bucky gathered Tony in his arms."you've been crying. What's the matter?" 

Tony shoock his head and tried to Munster a smile.   
"Nothing Bucky bear. Just emotional because of my heat and seeing you two back there was just..."   
Now , Bucky Barnes might have been raped and elektrocuted by Hydra, But he was no fool. He caught on to the deeper meaning of that sentence.   
"Oh for Christs sake." Bucky sighed. "STEVE GET OVER HERE." 

Steve rushed to their side, looking at Bucky for guidance.   
"Tell this amazing man just how much you love him." Bucky ordered. Steve looked between his two omegas as the quarter fell, and he frowned.   
"Tony, you think I don't love you?" Steve asked softly, he looked hurt, and Tony looked at his hands.   
"It's just. Seeing the two of you together and the baby, that's how it's supposed to be. I'm the one plus, the one that doesn't really fit in." Tony said softly.   
"Tony, doll, that's bullshit " Bucky said."in my eyes the baby is yours just as much as it is mine or Steve's. Just like It's not me and Steve or me and you, or you and Steve." 

Steve nodded and looked at Tony:" It's the three of us, equal, together. Raising that baby together and Loving each other equally. It's true I can't live without Bucky, but I can't live without you either, Tony. God, I love you. I love you so much, how could you ever doubt that?"   
Again, that Hurt in his eyes, Tony had to look away.   
"Dunno... You guys have been together for so long and I just recently joined this relationship, just feels like i'm the extra."   
"You've never been the extra, sweetheart , i'm sorry if we made you feel like that. You are the missing piece to make us complete." Steve said, kissing Tony sweetly. Tony melted into the kiss. 

"I've never been happier than I am now, and I want you to be just as happy, so next time there is something haunting your mind you just Tell us, okay?" Steve demanded. Tony still couldn't look Steve in the eye, but he nodded.   
"Okay." He said softly. He felt how Steve took him over from Bucky, wrapping him into those strong arms.   
"God, we love you." He whispered into Tony's ear."please don't ever doubt yourself like that again. You're amazing, Tony, and we're so lucky to have you with us."

Tony now felt embarrased that he had ever doubted Steve's affection, but a genuine smile was back on his face as he cuddled up to Steve's broad chest. Bucky pressed against his back and Steve's arms around them both.   
"See? A perfect fit." Steve whispered, and Tony nodded as they stayed like that for a while. A perfect fit indeed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably be bombarded with chapters today, y'all have my dreams to thank for that. Yes, I actually dreamt about this story.

Steve and Bucky looked at each other when Tony's breathing evened out and the engineer was soundly asleep between them.   
Steve gathered Tony in his arms and carried him back to the bed.   
"How could he think I don't love him, Buck?" Steve said, chocked up, when he tucked Tony in.   
"Maybe it's my fault as well. I'm just so excited about the pregnancy, while Tony told me once he didnt even know if he would still be able to carry a child." Bucky said, biting his lip."Maybe that Hurts him more than we imagined." 

"I had no idea Tony was having those problems." Steve sighed. "I knew his body has been through a lot in Afghanistan, but this..."  
"I feel so sorry for him. He's a good person. He doesnt deserve to doubt himself like that " Bucky sighed.   
"You two get along just fine, don't you?" Steve smiled.   
"Yeah we do." Bucky smiled back, before taking Tony's hand and pressing a kiss on it.They crawled into bed next to Tony, who smiled in his sleep and curled up between them.   
"I love him, Steve. Just like I love you." Bucky whispered.  
"I know Buck, I feel the same " 

\------------------------------------------------------

When Tony woke up the next morning, he was tucked into Bucky's arms, face pressed against that smooth chest. Steve was already gone.   
"Buckyyyy." He murmured, kissing the other awake.   
"Hmm morning doll." Bucky smiled."that's a Nice way to wake up."   
Tony chuckled and kissed Bucky again.   
"Steve's probably on his run, are you up to surprise him?" He asked, and Bucky just loved the Twinkle of misschief in Tony's eyes.   
"Sure. Whatdayagot in mind?"   
"OH you're gonna love this " 

Not even ten minutes later, Bucky frowned at the peach coloured lingerie now adorning his body.   
"You sure this color suits me?" He asked.   
"You look freaking gorgeous." Tony assured him, Sporting the same set of underwear But in navy blue." Trust me, Steve's gonna love this. " 

As if the captain heard his name, he entered the room, bringing in the scent of coffee and pastries with him. His eyes went wide when he saw both his omegas dressed like that.   
"I eh... I wanted to suprise you guys with breakfast in bed." He stuttered. Tony smiled brightly and skipped over, plucking one of the mugs from the plateau.   
"Pitch Black with two sugars, just how you like it." Steve said.   
"You know how I like my coffee?" Tony was beaming. Steve looked at him fondly   
"'Course I do, Tones."


	52. Chapter 52

Tony smiled at Steve, and carefully went to stand on his tippy toes to kiss him.   
"Now, get on the bed for breakfast." Steve smiled. Bucky and Tony happily settled down on the bed and Steve set down the tray with breakfast.   
"My favorite tea!" Bucky said happily. Discovering all the sweets in the tray, Steve just nodded and smiled.   
"Chocolate donuts!" Tony said not much later. Quickly taking one and biting down on it. Steve chuckled. He had made the right choices. Breakfast was Nice with a lot of cuddles and kisses, and everything was perfect. Steve wished it could be like this forever.

"Thank you so much for this surprise, Steve." Tony smiled at his Alpha. Steve affectionatly ruffled Tony's hair.   
"You're very welcome, sweetheart."  
"We also had a suprise for you." Tony said. Putting the tray aside and smiling misschiveously.   
"Oh?" Steve asked, and then Bucky tackled him and both subs started undressing their dom while kissing his entire body.   
"OH..." Steve said again, and Tony smirked.   
"Figured you might like this."   
"I do." Steve's hand roamed over the lace lingerie on Tony and Bucky. 

"Look at my pretty boys. All for me."   
"Only you." Bucky nodded.   
"Well, and each other." Tony added, and Bucky chuckled as Steve shuddered from arousal.   
"You'd love to see us together, wouldn't you, Steve? Tell us what you want us to do." Tony said, softly stroking Steve.   
"Want your mouth, while Bucky eats that pretty ass of yours." Steve decided. Tony smiled broadly and exchanged smiles with Bucky.   
"I think we can manage that. " 

And so, Tony bent down, ass in the air, and sucked Steve down. Bucky pulled down Tony's tiny lace string and dove in between those round ass cheecks.   
"Yeah, just like that. You guys look so pretty just like that." Steve said, slightly out of breath.   
"Oh god, Tony. Your mouth ..."


	53. Chapter 53

After the morning suprises, the three men showered together and went downstairs. Tony's heat was over, so there was no reason to stay in their room.   
Steve and Bucky wanted to go to the gym,while Tony preferred spending some lab time with Bruce, before the latter left on silent retreat to get in better touch with himself. 

"Yo science bro." Tony said, as he walked into the lab.   
"Good morning Tony. I see your heat is over. How have you been?"   
"I've been fucking fantastic, Steve and Bucky are amazing. They know me a little too well at times, but I kind of love it at the same time." Tony said.   
" Course they do. They're your lovers, and I hear Bucky is pregnant." Bruce smiled. 

"Yes! And you know what he told me?"   
"I take it you're about to Tell me."   
"He said the kid is mine as much as it is his or Steve's. Isn't he a doll?" Tony said.   
Bruce smiled, happy to see his friend genuinely happy for once.   
"That's amazing, Tony. I'm so happy for you, I know how you feel about kids." 

They worked and chatted until it was time for lunch, and Bruce went to fetch his suitcase.   
"I'll see you guys in two weeks. Natasha knows how to reach me when there's An emergency." He said.  
"It's okay Bruce. You have a good time there, all right? Find inner piece and all that." Clint smiled.   
"You need this, you said it Yourself. So don't miss that plane because you worry about us." Tony smiled, hugging Bruce goodbye. 

The Avengers waved at Bruce, who felt guilty for leaving Them zo soon, But he didnt want to take the risk of the hulk coming out again. Silent retreat was the only way he knew to keep that risk low, and to not endanger his friends. And it was only for two weeks, right?


	54. Chapter 54

\----time skip of two weeks------  
Tony woke up on the spare bed in the lab and hurried rowards the toilet, dumping the contents of his stomach in the porcelain bowl. His body was shaking, he felt nautious.   
"Sir?" Jarvis asked, Dum-E was already at Tony's side, furiously clicking with his claw.   
"I'm all right. I'm all right." Tony breathed.  
"You don't seem all right, Sir. You want me to call one of the other Avengers? Mr. Rogers or mr. Barnes perhaps? They are looking for you."   
"No, no..." Tony said, calming down a bit."i'll get to them myself. Just gimme some time to freshen up." 

Tony took the secret Elevator that went between his lab, the garage and the penthouse. He showered and brushed his Teeth in the penthouse, throwing on some casual clothes. He then went to look for Steve and Bucky. 

"Tony... There you are." Steve sounded relieved when Tony appeared in the Common living room. Immedeatly rushing towards him and wrapping his arms around him.   
"Yeah, I fell asleep in the lab." Tony mumbled.   
"You're working too hard baby doll." Steve mumbled, kissing Tony's face. 

Tony just giggled and wrapped his arms around Steve.   
"My beautiful Alpha."   
Steve smiled and pulled Tony along to the couch pushing him down next to Bucky and sitting down with them.   
"As long as there's no villain, i'm spending Quality time with my family." The Alpha said. 

"Well, i'm sorry, But I'm gonna have to steal Tony from you for a minute. Stark enterprise needs it's CEO." Pepper Pots stepped into the room, and Tony got up.   
"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.   
"Some newbie messed with the settings on one of the machines and it's overheating. We need you to get a look at it. "   
"Status?"   
"Instable."   
"I'll get my coat."


	55. Chapter 55

Tony stepped into the car with Pepper, they were at the manufacturing site in no time.  
"Okay, lead the way, Pep." Tony said, when they were dressed in safety wear. Pepper opened the door to the facrory and led Tony through the first two halls. They stopped at the heating machine for the metal. 

"As you can see, the machine is overheated and the settings have been messed with. We don't know what to do with it, But the metal that has been melted by this machine is now useless. We need to Restore it to the correct settings."Pepper sighed. Tony nodded and used the build-in fingerprint recognition to unlock the screen again. Browsing through the menu's to see what went wrong. 

"All right." He murmured to himself. Furiously tapping away at the screen. Heat was radiating off the machine and Tony was sweating a lot. Eventually he pressed his thumb into the screen to reinforce the settings and he smiled when the machine shut down and restarted.  
"Perfect, come on. Show me you are back." Tony murmured. Fist pumping when the machine passed all the tests and was stable again. 

Pepper applauded Tony with a big smile on her face.  
"How did you do that? That was amazing!" Pepper exclaimed.  
"No biggie, girl just wasn't feeling so well, now she's back to purring like a cat " Tony said proudly.  
"Yes, But how did you get it stable again? I was so afraid it'd blow up the entire Company!" Pepper said. Tony smiled.  
"Now now pepper. Would I ever let that happen?" 

"Of course not, But still, how do you do that?"  
"You just have to know your tech." Tony smiled, giving the machine an affectionate pat. "You just have to know your tech. Now, can I please get home to my boyfriends? You interrupted movie time. "  
Pepper laughed out loud, Tony had just saved the company, and yet all he thought about was movie night.  
"Of course. This way, mr Stark. "


	56. Chapter 56

When Tony returned, Steve had gone on some captain America mission, he had ordered Bucky to stay home because of the pregnancy, and so Bucky and Tony would have some real time alone for the first time. Bucky was looking forward to it. Impatiently waiting on the couch. His face cleared up when he saw Tony entering the room. 

"Tony! I'm so glad you're safe. Have you let Steve know you are okay yet?" He asked, standing up and walking towards Tony to hug him. Tony smiled and hugged Bucky back.  
"Ahw were you guys so worried? It was just a machine. Nothing I couldn't handle." Tony said, kissing Bucky on the nose.  
"We are always worried about you "  
"Just like i'm always worried about you guys." Tony smiled, as he led Bucky back to the couch. 

The other man had one hand on his belly, the other one holding Tony's, and suddenly, Tony realised where his nausea of the last days could be coming from. He panicked, no this couldn't be true, not now Bucky was pregnant too... He had to talk with Bucky about this. 

"Buck..." He started carefully, exhaling shakily when the other omega looked up at him."so, I ehh... I have had a giant appetite the last few days, and i'm always nautious in the morning...."  
He immediately stopped when Bucky suddenly gasped, both hands flying to his babybump. Tony immediately scooted even closer, scanning Bucky for any signs of discomfort.  
"Buck? You okay? What's wrong?" He asked, brow furrowing when Bucky looked up with tears in his eyes. 

"I'm perfect,Tones, I think that was the baby's first kick." Bucky said, beaming. He was positively radiating, and Tony decided he couldn't tell Bucky about his doubts. It was no use making him worry, and Tony didnt want to steal Bucky's pink cloud. Bucky already had had a pregnancy that was full of worries and disaster, he deserved a pregnancy full of Steve's attention now. Besides, Tony couldn't be pregnant, right? He wasn't able to conceive, not at his age, right? .... Right?


	57. Chapter 57

Tony's whirlwind of thoughts stopped when Bucky took his hand and placed it on the bump, carefully applying pressure on various Points to tempt the baby to move again. Tony's eyes teared up when he felt the baby kick against his hand.   
"That was a strong one." He smiled at Bucky, before bringing his face closer to the bump, almost on instinct.   
"Hey there little one, so you're awake, huh?" He smiled to the belly."we are very glad to hear from you, But don't go causing your mummy too much discomfort, okay?"

Bucky laughed softly, he had never expected Tony to feel so intense about the baby, But here he was, talking to it. Bucky felt a small movement inside his womb again.   
"I think he likes your voice, Tony." He smiled, and Tony looked up and just looked so freaking happy. Bucky felt as if he was staring into the sun. It wasn't Often that you saw Tony smile his real smile, but in the rare occasions, you felt blessed. It really was as if you were staring into the sun, so radiant. 

Tony, however, had no idea of the emotions he caused in Bucky, just kissing the other brunette, before pressing a kiss on the growing baby bump as Well.   
"Is that so? Is your mummy right about you liking my voice?"Tony asked the baby. "Then you should wait until you hear your other dad talking, you'll love his voice i'm sure. I guess you Cant wait to meet us, just like we are so excited to meet you. We all love you dearly already,little one." 

Neither omega had noticed Steve coming in, and Tony kept on whispering sweet things to the baby when Bucky noticed Steve and smiled up at him.   
"I see Tony is getting some baby bonding time. " Steve smiled, kissing Bucky, before moving on to kiss Tony.   
"Yeah he is, Tony was talking and suddenly the baby kicked, I think the little one likes Tony's voice " Bucky told Steve, and there was that smile again. It turned Bucky and Steve into mush. 

"The baby moved for the first time in reaction to Tony's voice, huh?" Steve smiled. Bucky nodded, smiling excitedly.   
"Yeah, and it's a strong one. Just like his or her father." He smiled. Now Steve leaned towards the bump, while Tony had pulled Bucky's feet on his lap and was slowly massaging Them.   
"Is that true, are you a strong one? Don't go hurt your mommy in there, we want both of you in good health." Steve told the baby, before smiling at Bucky. Bucky just smiled back, feeling blessed with his two gentle lovers.


	58. Chapter 58

Bruce Came home to the three men lounging on the couch, watching a movie.   
"Bruce!" Tony said happily.   
"Hey there, I see you guys are taking good Care of Bucky." Bruce smiled.   
"Sure we do." Steve smiled.   
"Yeah, and the baby moved." Tony happily told him.   
"That is very early." Bruce said, getting into doctor modus and Kneeling beside Bucky. He listened to Bucky's lungs and heart and searched for the heartbeat of the baby.   
"When's your first gyn appointment?" He asked Bucky.   
"Next week, but I'm glad to know the little one is alive and well."Bucky smiled, caressing his belly. Bruce smiled back. 

"I'm sure you do, and seeing as you and Steve are both super soldiers, maybe the baby Will develop somewhat Faster." Bruce thought out loud.   
"That's possible. Does that also Mean the pregnancy will be shorter?" Steve asked.   
"That might be only logical." Bruce nodded. Steve and Bucky smiled at each other.   
"We're going to be such a happy family. The Four of us." Steve said. Taking both Tony's and Bucky's hand. 

"Just take good Care of yourself, Bucky. Rest enough, drink enough." Bruce said. "You'll be just fine."  
"All right." Bucky nodded."think I can manage that."   
"Good."   
"All right " Steve smiled. "The baby is fine, Bruce is back. I think we have something to celebrate, I say: chocolate chip pancakes?"   
This idea was recieved with a lot of joy, and Steve kissed both his omegas again before heading to the kitchen . 

It wasn't long before all of the Avengers assembled in the communal kitchen for their portion of Steve's famous chocolate chip pancakes. They all happily greeted Bruce and it was a Nice evening. Tony ate seven pancakes, much to his own astonishment, and felt fuzzy to his toes when Bucky and Steve made out with him in the shower. He smiled when Bucky pulled him close and he could feel the baby kicking against both Bucky's and his own stomach.   
"He's defenitly alive."


	59. Chapter 59

A week passed passed in complete bliss, except for the nausea Tony had every morning and tried so hard to hide. He had been eating a lot more than usual as well. He waved it off as his heat approaching, his body always did weird things then, maybe this was just another addition to that list. 

Tony felt his stomach contracting and sending up another wave of last nights dinner. He coughed when his stomach was positively empty, and he pulled a disgusted face.   
"Tones, are you okay?" Steve entered the bathroom just as Tony finished throwing up. 

"Yeah, 'm fine."   
"You've been throwing up. Are you sick?" Steve knelt down to take Tony's body temperature.   
"It's nothing. Probably just my heat coming up. I wonder why it's so late this month." Tony said. Steve frowned.

"Maybe we should have Bruce check you up." He suggested, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Then Tony would feel better about not telling Steve about the nausea as well.  
"Good idea." Tony nodded."i'll go down straight away."   
Steve was a bit suprised that Tony would oblige so easily, But relieved all the same 

"You sure you don't want me and Bucky to come with you?" He asked, just to be sure.  
"Positive. It won't be something shocking, Steve. Probably just heat symptoms. You just take Bucky to that first gyn appointment." Tony reassured him. Steve nodded, although a bit hesitantly. Tony smiled and kissed Steve.   
"I'll be fine. Go take Care of Bucky and the little one for me." 

Steve helped Tony to his feet and after examining him for a few seconds, nodded.   
"Okay, but you go straight to Bruce, deal?" He asked. Tony nodded and took Steve's hands. Looking him straight in the eyes.   
"I promise, Steve."


	60. Chapter 60

Tony, Bucky and Steve went down to see Bruce, and Bruce and Tony saw Steve and off before Tony hopped onto the examination table.  
"Okay Tony, Tell me what's going on. " Bruce said.  
"Well, i've been nautious a lot lately, and I've been eating a lot." Tony told him. Bruce nodded.  
"Throwing up in the morning?"  
"Yeah, the past two weeks."  
"Feeling tired?"  
"Yeah, but it's probably my heat coming up." Tony said. "it's awfully late this month." 

Bruce scribbled down something.  
"Tony, are you on birth control?" He asked, Tony shoock his head.  
"No, I used to be, but since Afghanistan my heats are so irregular the doctors won't give it to me." Tony said. Bruce nodded, as if this only confirmed his thoughts. He removed his glasses.  
"Tony, have you considered the possibility that you might be pregnant?"

Bruce watched as the blood drained from Tony's face.  
"No, I can't be. No! I won't even think about it. " Tony hopped of the table."Bruce, please, Tell me you're joking."  
"I'm sorry Tony, but all your symptoms are pointing towards it. There's almost no other explaination." Bruce said, looking at Tony apogetically. "We can test you, to be sure."  
"Yes. Give me that test." Tony said. Bruce Handed him the pregnancy test and Tony dissapeared into the bathroom for a moment. 

Bruce waited patiently and watched as Tony came back, hands trembling as he held the test.  
"Tell me this isn't true." Tony said desperately, as he Handed Bruce the test."please Tell me this is not correct. Tests can get it wrong, right?"  
Bruce sighed and combed a hand through his hair, in his hand was the very positive pregnancy test of Tony Stark.  
"I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this, but it's true, Tony. You're almost two months pregnant."


	61. Chapter 61

Tony's knees gave out below him and Bruce guided him to the ground.  
"No, no..." Tony whispered. His hands feeling his tummy.  
"Tony, do you want me to remove it?" Bruce asked cautiously. Tony frantically shoock his head.  
"No, no... I can't kill a child. Especially not Steve's child." He brought his hands to his face. "God, Bruce. What do I do now? I can't abort a kid of... How far was I along?"  
"Almost two months."  
"Almost two months" Tony repeated, defeated. "And Bucky's almost four months along."  
He smiled a fond smile:" Four months already. And I've been pregnant for the half of it." 

"That's right. You're not that far apart, just something short of a month."Bruce smiled.  
"He's gonna hate me."  
"Why would he hate you?" Bruce asked, suprised by this statement of Tony. Tony chuckled darkly.  
"Think about it. He has been pregnant from Steve before, but Hydra gave him so much pain and stress that he had a miscarriage. Now he deserves a perfect pregnancy, and I manage to get myself knocked up. Bucky deserves Steve's full attention, and we both know that that won't be the case once he learns i'm pregnant. "  
Tony let his head fall between his knees, crying.  
"Oh Tony. No, you and I both know those two love you unconditionally. They won't hate you, they'll be over the moon that you're pregnant as well." Bruce said. But Tony shoock his head. 

"No, they won't. I always ruin everything."  
"That's not true, Tony. Just go and talk to them. They should be arriving any minute now, Tell Them the good news."  
"Tell Them... That's it!" Tony's face cleared up. "they can't hate me if they don't know! I won't Tell them, and you're not allowed to! Bruce, you're a Genius." Tony hugged Bruce, his mood suddenly a lot better, and he left to wait for his boyfriends and the first glances of Bucky's child.


	62. Chapter 62

Tony felt a smile taking over his face as he saw his both lovers Stepping out of the vehicle.   
"Hey there sweet things!" He chirped happily, hugging Them.   
"how was the Ultrasound? Do you know the gender of the baby? Is the baby growing all right?"   
Tony bombarded Them with questions, and Bucky laughed heartily:"It was weird, they put like this gel on my tummy and I was so scared they'd Hurt the baby But they assured me everything would be fine, and yeah, we know the gender now." 

Bucky looked from left to right and leaned forward to Tony, whispering softly.   
"We're gonna have a baby girl, But keep that between just the three of us. Our baby, our little secret."   
Tony beamed and nodded, and Bucky smiled before continuing: "she's doing wonderfull. The Precious little thing."   
Steve now smiled too and proudly showed Tony the pictures of their baby girl. Tony smiled and listened to Bucky explaining where the foot of the little girl was, and her tiny little nose. 

Tony screamed on the inside, he felt dirty, like An impostor. He knew this happy little family would be in distress when the news of his pregnancy got out, maybe he should consider....  
"I see you are feeling better as well." Steve smiled at Tony, pulling him from his destructive thoughts.   
"Yeah I only feel sick in the morning. It's something with hormones, I blame afganistan and my fucked up body." Tony said, scratching his head. 

"Your body is not fucked up." Bucky said immedeatly. Defending Tony as usual.  
"It is Buck." Tony sighed."more than you know."   
"Hey, shut it. That's my fella you're bad mouthing there, so don't make me shut you up."   
'oh Buck, if you only knew...' Tony thought, But he forced a smile. 

They went upstairs and ate lunch, and talked some more about the baby. Steve was already thinking about where to make the nursery, and Bucky excitedly talked along. Giving Steve his ideas about the colour sheme and decorations.  
"Have you guys come up with a name yet?" Tony asked, and Bucky nodded.   
"Briar Rose Rogers..."


	63. Chapter 63

"Briar Rose Rogers, that does have a Nice ring to it." Tony said, really getting excited now. The baby having a name made it all the more real, and once again, Tony wanted to take Care of Bucky. Do everything he could to give him te perfect pregnancy.  
"Let's search the net for baby stuff. I'll buy you everything you need." Tony smiled at Bucky, pecking him on the lips. 

"You're the sweetest. What did I ever do to deserve you guys?"Bucky said, actually tearing up. Steve immedeatly hugged him and Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky too.   
"Don't worry. I'll make sure you and Briar Rose will get everyhring you deserve." Tony said.   
'even if that means I have to give Steve up.' he thought.  
"Thank you." Bucky whispered. 

They spent the afternoon picking out items for the nursery and cute dresses and chlotes for Briar Rose. Tony immensely enjoyed browsing through the sites with Bucky, making a list for Briar Rose and secretly making a list for his own baby as well.   
They all jumped when Tony's stomach rumbled loudly.   
"Hungry?" Steve smiled, and Tony nodded.   
"I'll see what I can make you guys." 

Of course, Steve had to go out of his way to prepare something super healthy, for which Tony was grateful. He emptied three platters before his body was satisfied. He could feel Steve carefully watching him.   
"It's the hormones." He murmured, before fleeing the table. 

Bucky looked at Steve in suprise, waiting for An explaination, and Steve sighed.   
"It's just. I caught him throwing up, But he waves it off like it's nothing, and it makes me frustrated." Steve explained.   
"I Remember him telling me about that. That he threw up a lot and had a big appetite, but then the baby kicked and I didnt go into it." Bucky said, feeling guilty.   
"So you've noticed too..."Steve said, getting even more worried."Buck, you don't think Tony is having An eating disorder, right? The one with the throwing up to stay skinny?"   
"You mean boulemia? Shit Steve, you're right . Throwing up after wolfing down huge amouths of food might point in that direction, and Tony had always had body issues...."


	64. Chapter 64

They hadnt seen Tony for the rest of the evening, and Bucky was already asleep when Steve decided to fetch a glass of water, only to find Tony on the couch, crying.  
"Tony? Where have you been, we were so worried about you!" Steve ran towards him, kissing him.  
"I was in the lab. Sorry I ran off like that." Tony murmured, wiping away his tears.  
"Issokay sweetheart " Steve said, remembering the conversation he had with Bucky and wanting to be extra gentle with the man. Tony just kissed him slowly, more intense than usual. Steve looked at Tony with a soft look in his eyes after the kiss.  
"Come on, let's go to bed." 

Tony undressed himself and looked at Steve stretching his muscles a bit before getting back into bed. Suddenly, Tony wanted to feel him on his body again, and he didnt bother with pyjama's, just flopping down on the bed like this.  
"Please make love to me, Steve." Tony whispered, letting his legs fall open, inviting Steve between his spread tighs. Steve crawled up to him and settled between Tony's legs before kissing him.  
"Of course, Tony, everything you need."

Tony's breath hitched as Steve kissed down his body, he squirmed in pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut as Steve Found every little sensitive spot on his body.  
"So beautiful." Steve murmured, and Tony made a chocked sound when he felt Steve slowly preparing him. He too seemed to take his time, feeling the heavy mood between them this time.  
"I love you..." Tony whispered.  
"I love you too." Steve smiled, giving Tony another sweet, deep kiss before finally pressing in. 

Tony felt his eyes tearing up once he felt Steve moving inside him. Knowing that this would probably be the last time that he would be able to enjoy this, that this would be the last time they would be this close, made him ache all over.  
He wanted to cherish and capture every moment of it, to Remember later on. Later, when the pregnancy would force him to keep his chlothes on so he could hide the belly, or worse, when Steve and Bucky would have Broken their bond with him. He hadnt even noticed his lip trembling until Steve softly kissed it. 

"Relax, baby." The alpha whispered in Tony's ear.  
"I'm okay." Tony said."it's just... I love you so much, and I'm afraid you'll leave me. "  
"I won't ever leave you." Steve said, pulling Tony flush against him."never."  
Tony hid his tears in Steve's neck, wishing he could believe him.


	65. Chapter 65

Steve was still thursting inside Tony, and Tony wrapped himself around his Alpha, taking him even deeper, wanting to feel every movement.  
"Yes..." He whimpered. Tears now streaming down his face from sadness and pleasure.  
"Tony. What's wrong?" Steve slowed down his Thursts.  
"Nothing. i'm just so happy that we are together like this, I love having you inside of me." Tony said, but Steve noticed something wrong in his tone of voice, and he wanted so desperately to fix it. 

"I love being inside of you, I love being with you. I love everything  
about and with you. I love you." Steve assured Tony, snapping his hips and picking up the pace again. He panted and let his forehead rest against Tony's. Sharing air with each other.  
"Oh... Oh Tony..." Steve said desperately, holding Tony close as he chased his high. Tony just tried to cry as quietly as possible , holding Steve as close as possible to him. Never wanting this to stop, not wanting what could be their last time together to end so soon. 

"I'm so close..." Steve breathed. "can I... Can I come inside of you, Tones?"Steve asked, ever the gentleman. Tony nodded  
"Please, Steve." He whispered  
Tony felt Steve's Alpha knot swelling even further because of those words and they Came together. Tony felt a little sleepy, But his eyes flew open when Steve started to pull out. He stopped him.  
"Please stay inside of me a little Longer? I'd like that."  
"You want me to stay inside of you while you fall asleep?" Steve asked. Tony nodded.  
"Please." 

Steve kissed Tony softly:"of course." He slid out and pulled Tony's back against his front, before sliding in again.  
"This what you wanted?"  
Tony nodded and happily settled against Steve, feeling how sleep took him in it's grasp again and took him to the land of dreams.


	66. Chapter 66

When Steve woke up again, he was still buried deep inside Tony, who was sleeping like a baby. He felt Bucky moving behind his back.   
"Steve?" Bucky's morning voice sounded gruff. He must have had a nightmare again.   
"I'm awake, Buck. What's up?"   
"Had a nightmare, dreamt Hydra killed Tony and cut our baby out." Bucky whispered, clearly shaken and upset, arms protectively wrapped around his belly. "I dreamt they took Tony , our Tony, and our Briar Rose."

Steve frowned in worry when he heard Bucky was on the verge of crying, carefully sliding out of Tony to turn around. Tony's eyes flew open at that movement, whimpering at the loss.   
"Steve."he whined.   
"Ssshhh. I promise i'll come back. Bucky has had a nightmare, wanna help me comfort him?" Steve whispered into Tony's ear. Tony nodded and they both turned to Bucky, who was just about to ask if Steve fell back asleep. Steve pulled Bucky into his arms while Tony cuddled up at the other side of Bucky.   
"Now, Tell us about this nightmare, love." 

Bucky took a deep breath, bracing himself to relive the nightmare.   
"They had Tony, oh god, Steve. It was horrible." Bucky teared up and pulled Tony closer." He was bleeding, he was bruised. We, we received a video, of him. He was crying while he told.us he loved us, that he was afraid to die...We had to save him, we needn't think twice, but when we Found him..." 

Bucky shoock his head and buried his face in Tony's hair, Tony could feel him crying.   
"He had all sorts of tubes in him,pumping weird fluids inside his body, and he was so Pale and all strapped up on An examination table, all naked, and when we removed him from that table... He... He...."Bucky felt the lump in his throat. "He died in my arms, they'd given him some kind of fast developing illness, calculated to the minute that he would suffer until he thought he was saved, only to die anyway." 

Bucky was now full on sobbing and Steve tried to calm him down. It wouldnt help.   
"And... And I didnt notice that Hydra men that took you prisoner, until they had me too. Then that nutjob of a professor Came in again, and he looked at my belly and just grinned so evil. It sent shivers down my spine, and I was so afraid and screamed when they took Tony's body away like he was nothing. Then that professor ordered to have me strapped up and then he took a knife and started cutting the baby out, it Hurt so fucking much, I... I..." 

Bucky was shaking now, and Tony wrapped himself around him, feeling Bucky squeeze him as he assured himself Tony was still alive.   
"But we're not dead, Bucky bear." Tony whispered in between kisses. "We're right here, Briar Rose and I are just fine. We're with you, you're all right. We won't let Hydra Hurt you ever again." Tony promised. He felt Briar Rose kick as if to confirm his words.   
"We're right here."


	67. Chapter 67

Bucky nuzzeled Tony's hair and still cried softly.   
"I'm here Buck. Look." Tony wanted to sit up, but Bucky started screaming at that, slipping back into his panick. Calming down only when Tony was kissing him and laying down in his arms.   
"I'm alive Buck. " Tony said softly. "i'm okay."  
"Tony." Bucky buried his head in Tony's neck."all right. "   
"Yes. I'm completely fine, Bucky bear. Safe in both your arms, as is Briar Rose, we're both safe with you." 

"Briar Rose..." Bucky's hand went to his belly, caressing it. Tony smiled and placed his hand over Bucky's, followed by Steve.   
"Yeah, our Precious baby girl. No one is ever going to harm her. Not while we're around." Tony assured Bucky.   
Bucky nodded and took deep breaths, Tony smiled and helped Steve gently talk Bucky out of his panick attack.   
"We're here, and we love you so much." 

Steve combed through Bucky's hair as the man slowly calmed down, he still clinged to Tony.   
"Our Tony." He murmured. "Our Briar Rose."   
"That's right, Buck." Steve said." And we won't let anyone take Them from us.".   
"That's right." Bucky said, turning around, pulling Tony along so he was sandwiched between Steve and Bucky. 

Tony smiled and happily curled up between his boyfriends.   
"I love you guys so much. " He said. "i'm so glad to be yours. "   
"Ours." Steve confirmed.   
"Ours." Bucky said.   
"Yours." Tony decided. 

They stayed in bed a little Longer, and while Bucky allowed Tony to feel Briar Rose kicking, Steve made breakfast for Them. Steve then came towards Them to feed Them fruit salad.   
Tony happily took the piece of Apple from Steve and looked at him.   
"I love you. Never forget that. "   
"Right back at you, Tones."


	68. Chapter 68

Tony beamed at Steve's words, and he setteled somewhat deeper into Bucky's embrace.  
Bucky flat out refused to let go of Tony the rest of the day, so they stayed in again. Bucky cuddling with Tony and Steve, never calm without one of Them in his arms. Tony knew Steve was beside himself from worries as he slipped onto Bucky's lap to cuddle so the other one could go to the bathroom. 

"Buck, hey. You're safe now. Hydra won't find you. They won't Hurt you ever again. " Tony said. Bucky nodded and kissed Tony's temple.  
"I just... I'm just afraid to lose you two, 's all" the ex-assasin murmured.  
"Oh Buck. You're never gonna lose us. No way."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." 

Bucky seemed to calm down a bit after that and they played some games. Tony won at monopoly, being the skilled businessman he was. The big surprise was Bucky winning jenga, after all he'd been through. They laughed heartily and Tony noticed Steve was extra gentle with both Bucky and him today. Not that he minded it one bit, Tony loved the gentle side of Steve, especially now. 

They looked up when there was a Knock at the door, Tony went to open it.  
"Hey guys. We didnt hear from you all day so we figured we 'd come and take a look. " Clint said, standing next to Natacha. "Also, I brought you my famous taco's. "  
"Bucky has a rough day, so we decided to stay in, But taco's and friends are always welcome." Tony smiled. Natasha smiled and then looked at Steve. 

"Thor has also arrived, he seems to think that Asgard might be in trouble again, maybe you should go talk to him, Cap." She told him.  
"Tony?"  
"On it "  
Clint and Natasha watched as Tony took Steve's place in Bucky's arms, Steve walked towards his friends.  
"Let's talk to Thor and eat taco's here later on."


	69. Chapter 69

Talks with Thor were worrysome, he had suspicions that there were aliens that wanted to take over Asgard and move along to earth, Steve frowned, worry taking over his handsome features.   
"That is very disturbung news indeed, Thor." Steve said. Thor nodded. 

"It is exactly like you said, friend Steve. Very worrysome."   
"Do you want us to join you in Asgard?" Steve asked.   
"I know it's a delicate situation, now one of your lovers is with child, but I could really use your help. " Thor sighed. Steve nodded. 

"I'd never refuse help to a friend in need, but you'll understand I want Bucky and Tony safe. They will want to come with us, as usual, but Bucky is pregnant and something's off with Tony as Well. " Steve said.   
"I understand, you want both of them as safe as possible." Thor said. 

"Yes indeed, they are both reckless, and I couldn't stand losing either one of Them. So, what are your ideas?" Steve asked the demigod.   
"We Will let Bucky patrol the Castle while Tony defends it, we will keep the battle away from them." Thor said, and Steve smiled   
"Sounds good. Bucky is a sniper, he will be thrilled with this Task, and Tony Will feel important, which will feed his ego. It's perfect. " 

Thor smiled broadly.   
"So, it's settled then, you and the Avengers will come to Asgard."   
"We Will." Steve nodded, they shoock hands and Steve invited Thor for taco's before they would leave. They ate in good spirits, Bucky seemed more relax now he was surrounded with happy and laughing People.   
"So," said Thor, after dinner."we Will leave for Asgard at once, Loki Will be so happy to welcome us there."  
Clint nodded: "to Asgard."   
Thor grinned:" to Asgard ."


	70. Chapter 70

As Steve expected, Bucky and Tony wanted to come along to Asgard. Steve briefed his team and they got ready to leave. Heimdall beamed Them up , as expected, and the Avengers charged into battle. Tony and Bucky guarded the Palace, as asked, although the royal relics basement was the only thing a few enemies were interested in. 

They both ran to Steve when they group Came back in. worried when, instead of victorious, Steve looked grim.   
"They took Loki, and his scepter. This is bad." Steve said softly.   
"Oh no. How's Thor Handling it?"   
"He has already promised to take revenge for his brother, he's cooling off right now. " 

Tony nodded, and frowned.   
"Want me to check on him?"   
"I don't want you near any instable god, especially not one with the power to send one accidental spark through that ARC reactor and kill you." Steve pulled Tony into his arms. 

"How did you guys do?" He asked, after the hug. Bucky proudly showed him the pile of bodies and if he had a tail, Tony was certain Bucky's would be waggling right now.   
"Good job boys." Steve was impressed, and Tony and Bucky both smiled.   
"Let's get home." Steve wanted nothing more than shower with his two subs. The rest of the Avengers nodded and they went through the bifrost to go home. 

Both omega's felt the energy of their Alpha, telling Them what to do on instinct. Tony frowned when he saw the beginning baby bulge on his lower abdomen. He hoped Steve wouldn't notice. He needed to keep this a secret, just for a little Longer. Bucky deserved a good experience with a pregnancy right now. 

His whirlwind mind Came to a stop when Steve kissed him sweetly under the warm water, Bucky plastered against his back. He realised in the warmth and smiled when Steve wrapped a big towel around him.   
"Let's get some rest, boys."


	71. Chapter 71

The mood in the Tower was grim, everyone was working and figuring out ways to get Loki back. Tony spent a lot of time in his lab, improving his suit in the hoped of defeating the new enemies and hide his pregnancy while in the suit. He was suprised when, instead of a smiling Steve, he bumped into a worrysome looking Steve when he entered the room. 

"Tones, we need to talk." Steve said. Tony quircked An eyebrow, and Steve took that as a que.  
"You've been wolfing down food the last weeks, and yet I hear you throwing up every morning. Bucky 's also worried. I hate to ask this, But ... Are you having boulemia, Tones? Are you having an eating disorder and trying to hide it from us?"  
Judging by the look on Tony's face, he didnt. Even worse, the engineer looked downright offended that Steve would even think such a thing. 

"WHAT?!" Iron man snapped, eyes a vicious glare."how dare you even suggest such a thing, Steve? You know I can't risk malnutrition or eating disorders with my health issues."  
Steve quickly tried to save the situation, wanting to keep the peace.  
"I know Honey, I know, I'm just worried and you don't exactly look after yourself when you're working in the lab either, so I figured..." 

Immedeatly when he said that, he regretted it. It had been the wrong thing to say, and Tony's eyes narrowed even further.  
"I'll let you see just how Well i'm able to take Care of myself." Tony hissed, shoving Steve before storming off to the bedroom and gathering all his belongings before dumping Them into a suitcase. 

"Tony. Tones what are you doing?"Steve tried to stop him, grabbing his arms, bit Tony pulled free.  
"What Does it look like, Steven? I'm moving out!" He snapped.  
Steve was so shocked that Tony could actually free himself and escape to the penthouse. Steve sighed, how would he explain this to Bucky?


	72. Chapter 72

Tony broke down in the elevator to his penthouse. Steve had looked so Broken, so worried when he asked Tony that question. Yet, Tony chose to be offended, instead of coming clean. He'd rather be hurting himself than to ruin Bucky's pregnancy by announcing his own. 

Maybe it was the stress he'd been in the last weeks, maybe it was just because Tony was overemotional because of hormones, But he knew he'd overreacted.   
"Sir, would you like to talk to doctor Banner? He just released himself from the hulk room." Jarvis announced.  
"Yes, please." Tony said softly. The only ones he wanted to see right now were Rhodey and Bruce. He dragged himself inside of the penthouse and flopped down on the couch. 

Bruce arrived not much later, Tony looked up at him with tears in his eyes.   
"Oh Tony."he gathered the man in his arms."what happend?"   
"I...I ruined everything, Bruce..." Tony sobbed, hands grabbing a fistful of bruce's shirt.   
"It's gonna be okay Tony. Walk me through what happened."  
"I fought with Steve. He thought I had boulemia, because I've been eating and throwing up a lot. I started snapping at him and moved back here." Tony said.   
"Oh Tony..." Bruce sighed, and Tony's bottom lip trembled. 

"But maybe it's for the best. Now he can focus on Bucky, and Briar Rose. I'll manage the pregnancy on my own and just stay here until the baby's there."Tony said, shaking.   
"I really don't think..." Bruce started, stopping when they heard a knock on the Elevator door. 

"Tony, Tony, let me in." It was Bucky, crying in the Elevator, and although it pained Tony's heart to hear him like this, he didnt make a sound. Bucky knocked softly again, before sighing.   
"Jarvis, is he even in there?"   
"Positive, Sir is at home."   
"He's in here." Bruce confirmed. This seemed to give Bucky hope again.   
"Please Tony. Whatever Steve said, we can talk about it. Just let me in."   
Bruce looked at Tony, who shoock his head. 

"Talk to him. He doesnt deserve this, and you know it. " Bruce urged Tony, who sighed and gave in.   
" Steve told me you both think I have boulemia, that I Cant take Care of myself." Tony said.   
"For god's sake, he told you that? We were just worrying about you, ain't accusing you of anything. We know you are capable, please Tony."  
"Steve doesn't seem to think so." Tony scoffed, Bucky groaned. 

"Please Tony, let me in. Come on. We can talk about this." Bucky said."we Care about you, we just want to help."  
And that was something he shouldn't have said. Tony felt the anger rise again, there was nothing to be helped! Why were they assuming things?

"Buck, I told you, I'm not sick. Go back to Steve. Jarvis, Elevator down." Tony ordered.   
"NO. TONY!!!" Bucky all but broke the Elevator door. "you promised I wouldn't lose you! You fucking promised!"   
Bruce held a shaking Tony in his arms as Bucky's cries Echoed through his head and the Elevator Shaft.


	73. Chapter 73

Steve looked up when Bucky entered the room again, his sub was crying.   
"I take it he didnt want to talk?" He said softly, Bucky shoock his head and allowed Steve to pull him into a hug.   
"This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I promise we'll get him back, Buck. I promise."   
"He has to come back..." Bucky said soflty. "But he didnt even want to listen to me. He didnt even let me in, Steve. I didnt even see him."   
"I promise you one day he Will, Buck. We won't give up." Steve said, sushing Bucky into a Restless sleep.   
He exhaled shakily, he needed to talk to Tony as soon as possible. He would have to come out of his penthouse once in a while, right? 

Tony too, was absolutely exhausted after this day. He was sobbing in Bruce's arms, curled up and tired. Bruce decided to put him to bed and stay on the couch in case Tony needed anything.   
"When will I be able to do the first ultra sound?" Tony asked Bruce, half asleep.   
"In a week or something. Want me to hire equipment and do it for you, so Steve won't know?" Bruce asked, tucking Tony in.   
"I haven't registered Steve as my official Alpha/dom yet so he has no right to look at the files of my medical dossier." Tony said."But i'd appreciate it if you could do the follow up and Ultrasounds." 

Bruce smiled at Tony, who looked at him full of hope.   
"Then I Will, it'd be a pleasure to help you with your pregnancy, Tony. "   
Tony nodded and whispered a thank you, before dozing off. Bruce turned off the light and settled down on the couch. Tony would be facing a rough time, and he could use all the friends he could get. Bruce wanted to he there for his friend, because this was not only a pregnancy, this was a very dangerous pregnancy with Tony's health, and a breakup in one.


	74. Chapter 74

The next week was spent making battle plans to get Loki back, although Tony was nowhere to be seen during the discussions. His lab was constantly locked, and no one except Bruce had been allowed into the penthouse, it was driving Bucky and Steve crazy. They really wanted to make it up go Tony, since he appeared to ben so offended, But how could they if he didnt even want to talk to them?

"Please at least Tell me how he's doing. Is he suffering as much as we do?" Steve had asked one day.  
"Tony is in good health. He just needs time boys, you'll understand Tony's train of thought when the time is right. I promise. I Cant Tell you anything now, But Tony Will explain it you later."Bruce had assured Them, and that was exactly what kept Steve awake at night. What was there to understand? What was Tony Running from?

"I miss him, Stevie." Bucky whispered, pulling Steve out of his thoughts. "I miss his smile, his sassy comebacks, his kisses, his voice, his tiny frame against mine in the bed."  
"I know Honey, me too." Steve said, kissing Bucky on his Temple. It had been a week since they'd even seen Tony, and it Hurt more than they could Tell. 

"I bet the little one misses him too. Hasn't heard his voice in a while now."Bucky said softly, rubbing his belly."He promised I wouldn't lose either of you. He fucking promised."  
This made Steve go quiet, it wasn't fair, Tony belonged with them. He wanted to help Tony with whatever problem he was facing. He hadnt meant to scare him away, But maybe he had done exactly that. 

Meanwhile, Tony was staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. The baby inside him moved, pulling his attention back to other things.  
"Hey there." Tony smiled."can't sleep either, huh? That's okay. Mom is here, don't worry."  
He rubbed the growing belly, sighing as he looked at it. He felt his eyes getting heavy. Finally sleep was there to take him, and Tony went all too willingly.  
"It's me and you against the world, kid."


	75. Chapter 75

Tony traveled to his lab the next day, considering going to his house in sunny Malibu. He worked on a new design for his suit and Steve's shield while thinking about it. It would be Nice, long walks on the beach, warmth, no Steve or Bucky who desperately wanted to talk to him, no Longer feeling like a caged animal. The sea air would do both him and the baby good, he figured, while rubbing his eyes. He got tired much Faster now.

He decided to call it a day and go back to his penthouse, he Cocked his head as he saw a package laying on the ground. He carefully approached it, reading the tag attached to it.

'in case you get cold. Xoxo.' 

Tony opened the package with interest, shuddering as Steve's scent wafted towards him from the sweater he now held in his hands. The scent seemed to make him high and weak at the knees. Tony's hands trembled. This was Steve's favorite sweater,and now Steve had Bruce Bring it up just in case Tony might need it. 

It was a gesture of pure affection and Tony's heart jumped at the Loving sign of his Alpha. Steve still cared, even if Tony had acted like a bitch.   
When Tony Came home the next day, there were flowers, from Bucky this time. Telling him he and the baby missed Tony dearly. Tony smiled and put Them in a vase, enjoying this Nice natural touch to the otherwise Spotless penthouse.   
The next present was a box of cookies 'just as sweet as our Tony.' making Tony smile and feel all giddy and warm inside. 

The Fourth day, Bruce Came up with a plate of spinach and salmon pasta. Grumbling that Tony should really talk to Steve and Bucky because goddamnit it had been two weeks and those boys were bothering him endlessly. Bruce Handed Tony a card from the boys as well, flopping down on the couch after, leaving Tony to read the card. 

'dearest Tony  
We hope you received our little gifts and that you'll enjoy this healthy dinner.   
We know you're perfectly able to take Care of yourself, Bruce has told us that you're doing fine without us.   
The truth is that we just like taking Care of you.   
We don't know where we went wrong, we just want to say we're sorry.  
Let's talk  
Please let us see you again.   
Steve and Bucky'

"Yeah..." Tony mumbled, more to himself than to Bruce. "Maybe I should go talk to them."


	76. Chapter 76

It took two more days for Tony to actually Munster up the courage to go and talk to Steve and Bucky. His baby bulge was getting obvious now, so he was grateful for Steve's sweater. The article of chlothing was so large it easily hid it. 

Tony took a deep breath and fumbled with the hem of the sweater when he stepped out of the elevator. He decided to just go to the communal living room, and sure enough, there he found the two super soldiers. 

He nerveously fiddled with the Sleeve of the sweater:"Hey guys."   
"Tony!" Steve was up in An instant. He smiled brightly and his smile only widened when he saw Tony wearing his sweater.   
"You got our gifts." He constated. Tony nodded.   
"Yeah, I did. It was so sweet of you guys, thank you." Tony said softly.   
"Does this Mean you're Willing to talk to us again, doll?" Bucky asked, coming into vieuw. 

Damn, hadn't he grown since the last time Tony saw him. Tony immedeatly went to support Bucky who was waddling like a duck with his large belly.   
"Don't worry doll, I can handle the baby bulge " Bucky chuckled.   
"I know. I guess I just like taking Care of you too." Tony smiled.   
"You actually read it." Bucky was beaming.   
"Yes I did." Tony smiled. 

"Tony. Tell us what went wrong." Steve said. Tony sighed en shrugged.   
"Dunno. Guess the boulemia comment set me off and then you thinking I couldn't take proper Care of myself. I felt so angry, But I know I overreacted. I'm the one that should be saying sorry guys. My hormones are crazy." 

That was only half a lie. The comment had set him off, and his hormones were going crazy because of the pregnancy. Steve and Bucky took every word to heart.   
"I shouldn't have said that. I know how much you Care about your health." Steve said.   
"Yeah, and maybe I shouldn't push all the news of the pregnancy in your face. I just want to share this with you But I don't even know how you feel about it, not knowing whether you could still conceive or not." Bucky said. 

"So we all forgive each other?' Tony asked. The two super soldiers nodded.   
"So...Can we kiss you again now?" Steve asked hopefully.   
"Sure." Steve kissed Tony with so much Passion it made Tony dizzy.   
"We missed you so much." He whispered. "You have no idea what you've done to us."


	77. Chapter 77

That night, Tony cooked dinner for all the Avengers. Out of guilt perhaps. They were all happy to see Tony again. Of course there were questions as to where he had been, Tony told Them he had been in his penthouse for his heat and that his heat had been Longer than usual. It surprised Steve that the Avengers just believed that. 

He wasn't complaining, though, not when Tony settled in bed with Bucky and him again. Not when he could finally wrap his arms around both his boys again. He kissed Tony's temple and finally felt peaceful. All was as it should be, and they would get Loki back when Nick fury had approved of the plans.  
All was going to be Well...

Bucky had wrapped himself around Tony, feeling the engineer combing through his long locks.  
"Tony." Bucky murmured. "Missed you so damn much, please never do that to us again."  
He felt Briar Rose kick inside to confirm this.  
"Sorry Buck. I know I was acting stupid." Tony whispered back.  
"You're back now. That's what counts."Bucky kissed Tony, and Tony kissed back. 

Steve listened to the hushed conversation in awe. His two omega's were so clearly in love with both him as each other. Maybe the time.had come for something to show their love, something that would let others know they were.a family. Steve started to gather some ideas, and he fell asleep with a smile.  
Bucky and Tony too fell asleep quickly, although for Bucky, it was no good sleep. 

\---------------------- Bucky's dream/ flashback ------------------------

He was forced down on the carpet, there was blood on his shirt. His blood, someone else's?  
He couldn't quite Remember. Hydra had done something with his head, and he was afraid that they'd Hurt him if he asked questions.  
"Did he do well?"  
"Perfect. And he doesnt seem to have any memory of it. "  
"Great." The man smiled. "Then we should reward him, don't we?"  
Oh no, no...Bucky knew what rewarding meant here for him. 

"SOLDIER, COME HERE." his omega brain instinctively cowered and he Found himself crawling towards the dominant Alpha.  
"Good boy... Always so good for me. Present for.your Alpha, beautiful boy."  
Bucky gritted his Teeth, fighting against his instincts.  
"You're not my Alpha. Steve is... And you guys fucking killed him!" Bucky spat out, earning a hit to his face, tumbling to the ground by the Force. 

The alpha seemed bored.  
"Obviously, our little omega still thinks he can Tell us no." He said. Tone threathening.  
Then, on a voice that radiated indiffrence:"wipe him, I don't want him thinking about other alphas while I breed him."  
Bucky's eyes went wide and his head shot op.  
"No, no please anything But a wipe, please..." He was ignored as two men dragged him to a room that smelled of pee, blood and something burned. They pushed him into a chair and strapped him up, and Bucky started screaming from the blinding pain.


	78. Chapter 78

Tony jumped when Bucky began screaming, his muscles all taut, almost squeezing Tony to goo.   
"Steve..." Bucky whimpered, going completely limp, Tony noticed Steve had released some calming pheromones.   
The alpha looked at Tony, who have him a nod to confirm he was fine, Steve then carefully pulled Bucky into his arms.   
"Buck? Hey, i'm.here." 

Bucky was still asleep, caught in whatever hellish dream he might be having.   
"You... you'll.. Never be my Alpha, Steve is my Alpha." It Came out sobbing, and Bucky curled up again.   
"He must be dreaming about his time with hydra." Steve figured, kissing Bucky softly on the lips. He knew no Hydra agent would ever be so soft with Bucky. 

"Steve?" Bucky blinked a few times.   
"Hey there. You had quite the dream there, didnt you?"   
"Not a dream." Bucky shoock his head frantically and curled up into a ball."flashback "  
Steve caressed Bucky's back, and Tony carefully came closer again. 

"Want to cuddle with Tony or me?" Steve asked."or do you need some space?"   
Bucky clung to Steve, who just wrapped his arms around Bucky.   
"You're fine. You're safe. I'm here, and Tony too."   
He'd never seen Bucky this upset, so caught up in his trauma, and Steve was worried. He released some more of his calming pheromones and watched as Bucky slowly relaxed. 

"That's it," he whispered."relax those muscles, think about us and the baby."   
Bucky's trembling hands went to his belly.   
"Yes, that's right. Briar Rose is still there. She's safe. " Steve whispered, Tony watched in awe as Steve worked on Bucky. The latter slowly seemed to get back to himself. 

"You back with us, Buck?" Steve asked after a few Moments of combing through Bucky's long locks.   
"Yeah... Sorry you had to see that." Bucky breathed.   
"Don't be. I want to be there for you no matter what, so that includes Guiding you through flashbacks."  
"I second that." Tony said, and Bucky looked up at Them and seemed to make a descision.   
"I think it might be time to Tell you guys some of the things Hydra did to me."


	79. Chapter 79

Bucky got out of bed and fetched a notebook.   
"I don't think I can handle telling you , so I wrote it down. Helped me process everything." He explained.   
"That's fine, Buck. " Steve said, kissing Bucky's temple.   
"What I relived in my dreams tonight is in there too. It's on Page thirty." 

Steve immedeatly read the Page, and his hands trembled, he dropped the notebook like it burnt him and pulled Bucky into his arms, crying.   
"I never realised just how fucked up they are, I had some idea, But this..." It was enough time even make the super soldier tremble."i'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Tony too was reading the journal, and he gasped in horror at all the stories   
"Bucky, this is all so..."   
"Unbelievable, scary?"   
"I was going to go with cruel, But scary suits it too. How can People do that to other People?" Tony asked.   
"Beats me." Bucky said. 

"Hand me that notebook." Steve said. Tony frowned.   
"Steve?"   
"Hand me that notebook. I want to know, need to know..." He whispered.   
"Steve, it's okay."  
" No Bucky, it's not okay. It's far from okay. I need to know what they did to you, I want to be able to understand you." 

Bucky seemed to think about that that for a moment.   
"That's so sweet." He whispered before kissing Steve. Steve smiled and tucked Bucky and Tony in.   
"I'm gonna read for a bit. You guys go to sleep. " He smiled at the omegas at either side of him. Bucky places his head on Steve's beating heart and smiled again, while Tony curled up at the other side of Steve. Steve combed through Bucky's hair until he fell asleep, then changing the hand the notebook was in to do the same with Tony. 

Morning Came before he knew it, and he had finished reading the entire notebook. The horrors Bucky had been through, the verbal and sexual abuse, the Hurt, the pain. Steve took it upon himself to make sure neither of his omegas would ever feel that way again.


	80. Chapter 80

When Bucky woke up, he saw Steve with tears in his eyes.   
"Steve?" He asked, lifting his head from the broad chest.   
"I read everything, Buck. Every single thing."Steve croaked  
"You stayed up all night reading ?"   
"Yeah... But I understand you now... I needed that. "   
"Steve..." Bucky sighed.   
"I know..." Steve said, Bucky nodded, and they hugged.   
"I'm sorry you had to go through that."   
"It's not your fault." 

They were quiet after that. Sleep finally getting the upper hand in Steve, he was firmly asleep when Tony woke up. Tony smiled at Bucky.   
"Good morning."   
"Morning." Bucky smiled, kissing Tony."Steve's been reading all night so he'll be out for a while, want to Grab some breakfast together?"  
"Sure." They slipped out of bed and Bucky made Them omelettes while Tony set the table and made toast. 

"We're a good team." Bucky smiled, when they sat down at the table.   
"You can say that again. " Tony smiled.   
"Tony, I was thinking." Bucky said, and Tony looked up.   
"We're gonna get Loki back, you know he's been taken in the battle of Asgard, right?"   
"Yeah, what I didnt know was that there are plans to get him back." 

"We know from Thor that the enemies want to attack, probably next week. Steve wont let me join the fight for obvious reasons, but I think that sucks. I want to be able to contribute, fight. I don't want to hide, and I take it you don't want that either. "Bucky said. 

"I don't. " Tony Confirmed, nodding his head.   
"So, what do you think. Are you up to join forces and convince Steve to let us help?" Bucky asked, extending a hand towards Tony.   
"You got yourself and Ally." Tony gripped Bucky's extended hand and the former soldier smiled brightly.   
"Sweet."


	81. Chapter 81

Tony grinned and stood up, starting to clean up the table as Bucky finished his meal.   
"Say, Tony."  
"Hmmm?"   
"Why are you wearing Steve's shirt?"   
Tony flushed, he couldn't Tell Bucky that it was to hide his pregnancy, so he had to come up with another reason. He smiled as he realised he had one.   
"It just feels Nice. It's like a constant hug from him, Steve's scent all around you." He murmured. Bucky smiled in awe.   
"That is the most adorable thing I've ever heard. I gotta Tell steve."   
"Buckyyyy." Tony whined."I thought we were allies."  
"Oh we are, baby, But we're also lovers and I love to tease you." He kissed Tony and flashed him a smile. Tony groaned.   
"You're never gonna let me live that one down, are ya?"   
"Never. " 

The two subs didnt feel like doing much today, so they went to Tony's lab , where Tony made tiny calibration adjustments to Bucky's arm so it would Respond even better. 

They had dinner in the communal kitchen, which still stressed Bucky out, But Tony was there next to him, and Sam joined Them for dinner so in overall Bucky felt okay. 

They had just settled on the couch when Steve came out of the bedroom.   
"Ahw look at you two getting cosy." Steve smiled. Both omega's smiled at their Alpha and pulled him in to cuddle. 

"Steve, Tell me more about the plans to get Loki back?" Tony asked.   
"Right, you weren't there. Good. So, we expect An attack any day now. I want you and Bucky to be safe and stay inside."  
"Yeaaaah, no." Tony said.   
"What do you Mean, no? I'm your Alpha you'll do as I say."   
"Its not gonna happen Steve. I want to fight side by side with you, and so Does Bucky." Tony said.   
"Yeah, like in the good old times, Steve. Whaddayasay?" Bucky said. 

Steve frowned:" I just want you guys to be safe."  
"We're big boys, Steve. Me being pregnant and Tony's hormones going wild won't change that." Bucky said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow in a challenging way. 

"This is not a good idea boys."   
"You know we can very Well look after ourselves Steve." Bucky said.   
"Yeah, and you know we can fight. You have fought side by side with both of us before. So why not now?" Tony said.   
"I won't be able to talk this out of your head Will i?"   
"Nope. "  
"I'll think about it. Okay? You guys have some fair Points, But let me think it over. " 

Tony and Bucky high fived behind the alphas back, and of course Steve gave in after a few days, how could he not? He couldn't Deny his boys anything. And as predicted, the alien species who took Loki, invaded earth a week later...


	82. Chapter 82

Steve had just called for Bucky and Tony to join him, he smiled as he felt the tiny box with rings in his pocket. One for every one of Them.  
He smiled as both omega's came into vieuw and he got ready to pop the question, until the alarm sounded.  
"They're here." Bucky whispered.  
"Suit up." Tony said, Running to the nearest docking station. 

Steve sighed as he too went to get his suit and shield. He kept the rings close, though. Ready to propose when he'd get the chance. 

He looked up at the roof where Bucky was hidden with his sniper gun. He saw Tony zooming around as usual, shooting An enemy out of the air.  
"Go Tony!" He said, laughing.  
The fight continued, and they had pinpointed Loki's location. Steve teamed up with Thor and Tony to get him. 

Steve smiled, feeling the little box with rings in his back pocket again. He'd propose to his boys once this Battle was over. His smile faltered, however, when he saw An enemy sneak up to Tony. The latter didnt seem to have any idea. 

"Tony, watch out!" Steve called out, But the engineer couldn't hear him, up so high in the sky. Steve quickly got Bucky on the line.  
"Bucky, take that enemy down, now!"He cried, but it was too late, Tony took a blast to the back and tumbled down from the sky. 

"NOOOOO!" Steve ran towards the place Tony would touch down, But he was too late to catch him, Tony was already on the ground. Steve ripped away the face plate of the suit, worried beyond himself. Tony was unconsious, bleeding from a cut on his eyebrow as well as his torn lip and out of his nose.  
"Multiple injuries detected." Jarvis' weak voice sounded."fracture on..." 

Steve wasn't even listening. All he cared about was getting Tony out of here and getting him to wake up.  
"Tony, no..." Bruce Came Running towards Them.  
"Bruce?" Steve was confused that the hulk had changed back so suddenly.  
"We need to get them to the hospital right now, if we want to save them." Bruce said, looking for a way out of this Mess to get Tony to safety. 

"Them?" Steve asked, confused, Bruce looked up and nodded.  
" Yeah, Didnt Tony Tell you? He's pregnant."


	83. Chapter 83

"WHAT?!"   
It was like the wind had been knocked out of him, Steve just stood there trembling. Bucky now joined Them and immediately picked Tony up carefully, disabling the suit and allowing Them to see Tony's bump slightly lifting the oversized shirt he'd snatched from Steve. 

"I heard everything over the open line, we need to get them away from here." Bucky said. Bruce nodded and pulled Steve along as Bucky made Them a way out of the battlefield. They found An ambulance waiting close by and in a minute they were on their way to the hospital,Tony was immedeatly rushed to surgery, while Bucky, Bruce and Steve were put into a waiting room. 

"How far?" Steve croaked, breaking the silence.   
"What?" Bruce and Bucky looked up.   
"How far 's Tony along?"   
"Four months, almost five." Bruce said softly. Steve smiled a suprised half smile.   
"Four months, and we didnt know a thing." Steve said hoarsely.

Bucky 's hands and lip trembled, and he ran, needing some time alone. He was almost seven months along now, and very emotional. He needed some time to process all of this. Why didnt Tony just Tell him he was pregnant too? They could have gone shopping for baby supplies together!

"I...I was going to propose, Bruce." Steve said, meanwhile, he had tears in his eyes. "I was about to propose to the both of them when the Battle started, wish I had done it instead of waiting 'til after the battle." 

Bruce gave Steve a pityful smile, placing a hand in the man's shoulder.   
"Hey, Tony is a though one. He'll make it. I promise." Bruce said. They both looked up when they heard footsteps approaching. Bucky Came back in, soon followed by a doctor.

"Gentlemen, I have some news." The doctor announced, when all eyes were on him.


	84. Chapter 84

"I take it you know that mr. Stark is expecting?" The doctor asked.   
"Yeah, we just discovered." Steve said softly.   
"Okay, that's good." The doctor said. "won't make what i'm about to say any easier, though."   
"What?" Bucky asked, feeling that what was about to come wasn't going to be Nice. 

"Mr. Stark has some very delicate injuries, there's a tiny chance they'll both make it. We want to know who you want us to save in case that...  
"In case he becomes critical." Steve croaked. The doctor nodded. Steve sat there, feeling numb, tears streaming down his face. This was it, the choice he'd feared all his life. Deciding over life or death. 

He had only just discovered that Tony was pregnant with his child, and now he'd have to decide which one he gave up. It was a terrible dilemma, and Steve knew he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life, now matter what he chose.

Memories of Tony smiling, his real smile, laughing out loud and looking at Steve with those vibrant eyes flooded his mind, together with the Moments that he had assured Tony he loved him, made love to him. Tony always looked like he didnt believe it.

Steve Needed him to know, needed Tony to realise how much Steve cared.   
The omega deserved to be happy, loved, cherished. For Christs sake, Steve wanted Tony to marry him!

But the baby, could Steve sacrafice it's life for Tony's?  
Would Tony ever forgive him if he did? He knew how hard it was on Tony to not be able to conceive. 

He had been quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. His mind still in doubt, his voice and heart Broken and aching.   
"If it comes to that, I want you to save Tony. "


	85. Chapter 85

The doctor nodded, then left. Steve wiped away his tears, he wondered if he'd made the right choice, if Tony wouldn't be angry at him for taking his child. He exhaled shakily, nothing to be done about it now. They'd just have to wait. 

About An hour later, the doctor showed up again. He looked worn out and there was blood on the sterile green coat he wore in surgery.   
"I have good news and bad news." He announced. Immedeatly, Steve and Bucky were at the Edge of their seats.   
"The good news is, both mother and child survived, the bad news is that we keep Tony in a coma at the moment, just until he's stable enough. " 

Steve cried tears from happiness, both Tony and the baby were alive. He'd have them both with him.   
"Oh thank god." He whispered, before shaking the doctors hand.   
"Thank you doctor. Keep us updated on Tony's situation."   
The doctor nodded.   
"You're very lucky mr. Stark registered you as his official Alpha just a week before the accident, it's as if he knew you'd need it to get access to that information." The doctor said, and Steve smiled.   
"I'm a very lucky man indeed... Can I see him?"   
"Of course." 

The doctor guided Steve to Tony's room, and Steve saw Tony's baby bump for the first time. He placed a shaking hand on it, Tony's right arm was in a Mitella, his nose had been Broken and set straight again, and he had a bandage around his bare chest.  
"Oh Tones." Steve said softly."look at you."   
He fought against the tears that were threathening to escape.   
"I'm sorry. I should have made you and Bucky stay home, inside, safe..." 

"We were the ones to beg you to let us join the fight." Bucky 's voice sounded. It still astonished Steve how silent Bucky could move, it was like a shadow. Steve now knew Hydra taught him how to perfectionate that skill. 

"I know. I still could have stopped you." Steve said softly   
"No you couldn't. As you said, omegas have more power than they realise. Tony and I realised." Bucky said, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve smiled a bit and kissed Bucky's hand. 

"He's gonna be all right Stevie, and this is not your fault. " He assured him. Steve placed his hand over Bucky's and sighed.   
"I Cant believe he didnt Tell us he is pregnant. It has to be mine, Tony's always been with us. I can't believe he hid it, I don't understand." 

"Maybe he was scared he'd Lose it."Bucky shrugged."I know i'd be."  
"You know, that could be it."steve smiled at bucky."Tony thought he wouldn't be able to conceive anymore, he's probably terrified of a miscarriage."   
Bucky smiled back at him.   
"See, you know him. We'll ask him when he wakes up. Let's all get some rest now."  
Steve sighed, now really feeling how tired he was.   
"You're right. It's been a long day."


	86. Chapter 86

They returned to Tony the next day, he was breathing by himself again, and it looked as if he was sleeping.   
"Tony. Darling." Steve took Tony's left hand. "The doctor told us you might hear us even though you're in a coma. That maybe our voices Will make you fight."   
"We want you to wake up, sweet thing." Bucky said."the three of us. Now Briar Rose finally heard your voice again... She loves you already, Tony, just like we love you."   
Tony's heart beat increased a bit. 

"You like hearing that we love you, doll?" Bucky smiled.   
"We do, Tony. We love you so much." Steve said, pressing his lips to the back of Tony's hand. The upper heartbeat on the screen increased again.   
"Please don't leave us, we love you, we need you." He whispered.  
Bucky smiled and took Tony's hand go place it on his belly, while placing his own flesh hand on Tony's.   
"Quite the little active rascal you got there inside of you, Tones."He chuckled, as he felt the baby inside Tony move. Steve couldn't contain a little smile at seeing Bucky being this tender with someone other than himself. Bucky wasn't one to easily show this soft side. Intensive Care visiting hour was over way too early, and Steve and Bucky walked home in silence. 

That night , when Bucky and Steve laid tangled up in their bed, and Steve had been tossing and turning for a while, he made a descision.   
"Hey Buck?" He asked. Putting on the light again. Bucky made a tiny sound and Steve took the little box with rings.   
"Buck wake up i need to ask you something and I want you to be fully consious for it. "  
Bucky sighed and sat up.   
"All right. I'm up. What's the matter Stevie?"   
"James Buchanan Barnes. Will you marry Tony and me?" 

Bucky looked at Steve as if he had gone barking Mad.   
"Let me get this straight." He said slowly. "You wake me up in the Middle of the night, and you ask me to marry you?"   
"It sounds horrible when you put it like that, I know it isn't romantic, I just didnt want to waste more time. I want you and Tony by my side forever and..." 

Bucky shut Steve up with a kiss.   
"Of course I want to marry you, you punk. "   
"Really?"   
"Yeah, so you better have that ring ready."   
Steve laughed through his tears of happiness as he put the ring on Bucky's finger.   
"You like it?" He asked, unsure of himself.   
"Like it? God, Steve, it's perfect." Bucky whispered. Then he looked up at Steve. 

"I'm gonna be your husband."   
"And I Will be yours."   
They grinned at each other like idiots.   
"Oh man now i'm defenitly aint going to get any more sleep." Bucky chuckled, Steve giggled as well.   
"We're getting married."  
"Yeah we are, and Tony too."   
"We'll ask him asap."


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the random time skip in this chapter. I just didnt quite know what to do with Bucky and Steve while Tony's in a coma.

The next day, Thor Came in with Loki. He eyed Bucky's engagement ring with a smile.   
"Sergeant Barnes, I cannot help But notice your new ring. Is it safe to assume our captain popped the question?"   
"Yes, most certainly." Bucky smiled. 

"Then congratulations are in order!"Thor smiled.   
"Oh boy..." Loki sighed.   
"Let me prepare us a wonderfull meal and celebrate together. Such a shame our brother in iron isn't here. " Thor said .   
"Yeah... Too bad Tony isn't here." Bucky said."I wished he was. Then he'd be sporting one of Them fancy rings too. I want to marry Steve and him."   
"I'm sure Anthony feels the same." Thor smiled at Bucky. 

"We hope so." Steve said softly, walking in carrying Bucky's jacket and his own. "Talking about Tony, you ready to go see him, Buck?"  
"You bet i am." Bucky placed his bowl in the sink and accepted his jacket from Steve.   
"Let's go. " 

\------ a month later-------

Stebe went straight for the intensive Care unit where Tony was.   
"How was his night?" Steve asked.   
"Good. He's been calm and stable." The nurse informed them.   
"And the baby?"   
"Stable. There have been no changes.".   
"Thank you." Steve said, feeling relieved to hear these things. His hopefully soon to be fiancée and their baby were okay. They just needed a little more time to heal. 

"Hey Tones, it's us again." Steve whispered, taking Tony's hand.   
"Hey doll." Bucky murmured, kissing Tony's forehead. The heartbeat increased again.   
"Someone's happy to see us." Bucky smiled, and then Steve gasped.   
"Steve? What's wrong?" Bucky asked.   
"His finger, he flexed his finger."


	88. Chapter 88

Bucky immedeatly kissed Tony on the lips in joy. His eyes tearing up as his hand trailed through Tony's hair.   
"So proud of you, babe, fight that darkness. Come back to us." He whispered. Steve just kept on kissing the back of Tony's hand. 

Tony felt like he was pulled at from all directions. He felt touches on his hand and his lips and he heard beeps which drove him mad. And then suddenly, through all the darkness, there was Bucky's voice: 'fight that darkness, come back to us.'  
'we can't wait to hear your voice again...' that was steve talking. Did they really miss him that much? 

Tony decided that he maybe needed to push at the darkness a little harder. For Bucky, for Steve. For their children.   
'give us some sign when you hear us, okay doll?'

Tony focussed on his hand, spreading his fingers.   
'Bucky, look!' Steve 's voice rang, happy, astonished.   
'splendid, doll.' Bucky's voice sounded again, full of raw emotion. 

The following days, they kept coming back to talk to him, about how Briar Rose was doing in Bucky's belly, and how Tony's own baby was Alive and kicking inside him, what was happening in the Tower and how Stark enterprises was doing. 

Tony listened to them every day and wished desperately to be able to answer, to see Them again. He noticed his energy flooded back to him more and more with every day passing. He was able to listen Longer without falling back into the darkness. 

After what felt like An eternity of just lying there and listening, and waking up Tony and falling asleep again, he opened his eyes when he woke up, much to his own astonishment. 

It was night time, and everything was peaceful, he could see the full moon through the large Windows of his room. Tony smiled and dozed off, knowing he'd be able to see Bucky and Steve again in the morning. He already looked forward to it, he needed to Tell Them he loved them and he had heard Them and that he needed Them to understand, especially Bucky , why he had kept his pregnancy a secret. 

He felt his body getting heavy as he slipped into the land of sleep again, filled with colourfull dreams of his lovers arriving and seeing him awake again.


	89. Chapter 89

As expected, Tony woke up the following morning and opened his eyes, right as the nurse Came checking on him.   
"Hi." He croacked.   
"Good morning mr. Stark! I'm glad to see you're awake!" She smiled.   
"Bucky and Steve?" He asked, his mind still a little slow and cloudy.   
"Your lovers could be here any minute. They'll be so happy to see you." The nurse assured him, giving him a glass of water. 

\-------------------------------------------

"He's awake, he just woke up." The nurse told Them, when they arrived. Bucky and Steve rushed towards Tony's room and entered it, feeling a lump in their throat at the familiar voice that sounded. 

"So you're telling me, I've been out for nearly two months? I missed two months of my pregnancy?"   
"Yes, you're now nearly seven months along." A woman replied, before they both Came into sight.   
"Seven months along, and you're looking wonderfull, I might add." Steve smiled. 

"Bucky, Steve!" Tony was sitting upright, swatting at the nurses doting on him. He made grabby hands and Steve rushed to hug and kiss him properly. Bucky, however, suddenly doubled over on his way, groaning. He grabbed the bed for support. 

"Buck?" Tony wanted to get out of that bed when Bucky looked up with a helpless look in his eyes, a hand on his belly, his pants soaked. He looked so distraught.  
"I think..." Bucky panted. "that Briar Rose wants to see Tony, now..."   
"The baby's coming?" Steve panicked. Bucky nodded and groaned, doubling over again. He then looked at Steve with so much fear in his eyes.   
"Yeah, like right now..."


	90. Chapter 90

The nurses scrambeled to get Bucky in a wheelchair to get him to the delivery room. Steve looked back and forth between his two omega's, torn between who to stay with.   
"Go with him." Tony said to Steve.   
"But, Tony... You've only just woken up. There's so much I need to say..."   
Tony Shoock his head.   
"Later... Bucky needs you by his side right now. Go..." Tony pecked Steve's hand and gave him a little push, after which Steve ran after Bucky. 

Bucky looked up at Steve while they were Busy preparing him for the c-section. He was nerveous, and looked at Steve for support. Steve kissed his omegas hand.   
"Y'gonna be all right, Buck. I promise."  
"They won't take the baby away, right?" Bucky asked nerveously.   
"I won't let them. She's ours, don't worry." Steve assured him.   
"Okay James, i'm going to inject something now so you won't feel the pain." The doctor said. Steve held Bucky's hand as they did so. Bucky looked around in distress, not trusting the curtain hiding his belly from sight. 

Steve tried to make it better by telling what was happening.   
"They're going to get the baby out now, oh look. There she is..." The baby was showed to the parents before giving her first cry and being carried off to get washed and wrapped into a soft, warm towel. Bucky wriggled, desperately wanting to keep An eye on his child. Steve had to release some calming pheromones to get him to sit still. 

"Congratulations, mr. Barnes, mr. Rogers. It's a healthy baby girl." She was placed upon Bucky's chest while they sewed the cut shut again, and Bucky and Steve both fell in love with their baby girl at first sight. Bucky sighed in relief and caressed and kissed the small creature with shaking hands. There she was, his daughter, and wasn't she a doll?

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" The nurse asked.   
"Briar Rose... Briar Rose Rogers ..."Bucky whispered softly , as the baby dozed off on his chest."welcome to the world, princess."   
Steve was positively beaming next to him, kissing his fiancée and telling him how happy and proud he was. 

"They won't be taking this kid away from me. Not ever. I'm going to hold her forever." Bucky said, smiling.   
"No, they won't ever take her from us."Steve smiled. They brought Bucky to his own room and he was taught how to feed Briar Rose, he beamed up at Steve when the tiny girl wrapped her tiny hand around his pinky finger.   
"She's so precious, Steve..."


	91. Chapter 91

Steve spent the following days in the hospital. Running between his two subs. Tony had been moved to a normal room and was stubbornly walking around and even working for Stark industries, but Bucky was so protective of Briar Rose that Steve was almost constantly needed there, making sure Bucky didnt stab the nurses if they did as much as touch Briar Rose. 

"So," Steve started, after a few days, when Bucky had calmed down enough for Steve to visit Tony for a little longer. He had gotten Tony to sit down for a moment and put down that phone because 'goddamnit Tony you're in the hospital you shouldn't be working!'

"So," Tony mimicked.   
"I think it's time to talk. " Steve said sternly."one thing I want to know, for example, is why you would keep the pregnancy a secret for us."   
Tony sighed, rubbing his now obvious baby bump, looking at the ground.

"I just..." Tony said softly. "I just didnt want to ruin another pregnancy for Bucky, it was easier to distance myself and not have you knowing, than to tell you and then try to get all your attention on Bucky again." 

"Tony..." Steve said softly."you did all this just to keep your pregnancy a secret because you were scared Bucky wouldn't get enough attention?"   
Tony nodded.   
"It's stupid, isn't it? He's probably gonna be angry at me when I Tell him. " 

"Oh Honey, no. It's such a brave and selfless thing to do. I only wish you'd have told me."Steve rushed to assure him.   
"You'd be too worried about me to fully focus on Bucky. With my heart and whatnot." Tony said, waving it off.   
"That might be true, but I would have done this a lot earlier. " Steve got on one knee next to the hospital bed.   
"Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry Bucky and me?"


	92. Chapter 92

Tonys hands went up to cover his mouth, his eyes teared up when he nodded.   
"Yes... Of course.. God, Steve." He whispered, and Steve caught his lips in a kiss. Bucky was pushed into Tony's room, just as Steve slid the ring onto Tony's hand.   
"Hey there, what's going on here?" Bucky asked, seeing Steve on one knee and a very emotional Tony. 

"Bucky! Hey, my dearest fiancée! Are you okay?" Tony immedeatly jumped off the bed and ran towards Bucky, who smiled brightly at his two soon to he husbands.   
"More than okay." Bucky smiled."we both just missed you, doll."   
He looked fondly at Briar Rose, who was in his arms, before handing her over to Tony, who carefully took her into his arms. 

"My oh my, look at this beauty, huh?"Tony smiled and softly rocked Briar Rose, the baby sleepily opened her eyes.   
"Oh hey little angel, haven't heard my voice in a while, huh? But you won't have to miss it ever again. I promise. Look! I'm getting married to your mummy and daddy, isn't that Fun?" Tony showed off his engagement ring to the infant, making Steve and Bucky chuckle. 

Bucky and Steve smiled at Tony being so sweet with Briar Rose, he really was a natural. His omega instincts helped him of course, but he kept the baby calm and Steve could just scent Tony's body wanting to produce milk for the baby girl. 

"She's beautiful. Steve's angelic blonde hair and your stormy Grey's." Tony smiled at Bucky. "And soon she will be a big sister. "  
He looked back at Briar Rose:"Yes you will. Will you be sweet to your little brother?"

"We're gonna have a son?" Steve asked, all chocked up. Tony nodded.   
"Yeah, Bruce said so. He performed the Ultrasounds. I mean, if my body doesn't act like An asshole we should have a baby boy..." Steve's lips were on Tony's before Tony knew it, Steve's hand's carefully caressing both Briar Rose's head and Tony's baby bump. 

"We'll make your body behave. I refuse to lose either of you." He whispered. "I thought I'd lost you forever when you fell from the sky, god, Tony."


	93. Chapter 93

Steve's arms around him felt so good and Tony hugged Steve back, keeping Briar Rose safe and warm between Them. He sighed in contentement, the smell of his Alpha all around him, instinctively he nibbles on Steve's shoulder, baring his own neck for Steve in a sign of submission.  
"Hey, I want some of that loving from Tony too." Bucky said, bringing Tony out of his trance. Tony laughed and went to sit on Bucky's lap to kiss him. 

"There's my fiancée." Bucky murmured."I feel like celebrating. How about you, doll?"  
Tony immedeatly caught on to the real meaning of that sentence and grinned.  
"The doctors might let me out tomorrow. " he said, wriggling his eyebrows  
"Me too."  
"You thinking what i'm thinking?"  
"Oh defenitly."  
"The two of you...." Steve said, shaking his head, But unable to hide a smile. 

"Oh don't worry Stevie, you're more than welcome to join us." Bucky licked his lips."would love you to fuck me again."  
"Language, you punk." Steve said, lightly swatting Bucky's head, but both subs just knew their Alpha would love to join or even simply watch Them.  
"You love me." Bucky grinned.  
"I do." Steve murmured, kissing Bucky, who happily shut up. A smug grin on his face. 

Tony Handed Briar Rose to Steve, who looked a bit lost with the baby girl in his arms. He hadnt been able to hold her a lot since it was more important for the omega to bond with the baby.  
Briar Rose chose that moment to let her parents know she was hungry, waving her little fists and letting out shrill cries.  
Steve immediately Handed her to Bucky, who smiled and called the girl for a bit before going to feed her.


	94. Chapter 94

Steve was all too happy to take both his fiancées home the next day. He had been working on the nursery together with Clint and Bruce. He gently guided his lovers to it. The items Tony had ordered for his baby had also been delivered and two cribs were standing side by side, one side of the nursery pink, the other green. 

Bucky eyed the nursery with a smile on his lips, Briar Rose in his arms.   
"It's perfect Steve." Bucky whispered."The kids Will be so happy here, side by side..."   
"I agree. It's beautiful." Tony smiled, hugging Steve. 

"Let's see if Briar Rose likes her crib."Steve smiled. Gently taking the girl from Bucky and placing her in the bed. The girl curled up and rubbed her cheeck against the soft material Bucky had ordered for her. 

"She's gonna sleep like a rose." Bucky smiled.   
"And I am too." Tony yawned. "I'm so ready to finally sleep in the same bed as you guys again."   
Steve's heart jumped at that.   
"Yes, finally we'll feel you in between us again, finally we'll be able to hold you again while you sleep. " He pressed a kiss to the brunettes head. 

"Yeah, i'd love that." Tony whispered, shrieking as Bucky lifted him off his feet.   
"Then what are we waiting for?" He carried Tony to the large, circular bed where he and Tony would take naps in between feeding the kids once they were there, But it was large enough for the three of them to sleep in.  
"Wanna cuddle with my babydoll."Bucky purred , wrapping himself around Tony on the bed. 

"Hey don't keep our fiancée all to yourself. I'm still the Alpha here." Steve said, joining Them on the bed.   
"Don't worry Steve, you're still our though, sexy Alpha babe." Bucky said seducively, pulling Steve close to kiss him.   
"I want too!" Tony protested, falling back into the cushions as both his lovers kissed him hard.


	95. Chapter 95

Tony hummed in contentement at the two super soldiers kissing him. Bucky and Steve enjoyed having Tony back with them again.   
"We were so afraid we lost you, babe." Bucky nuzzled Tony's neck. Hands caressing Tony's body.   
"Really?" Tony asked, blushing. He still couldn't believe the two beautiful men were really that in love with him and all his flaws.   
"He still doesn't believe we love him, Buck. Maybe it's time we made a change in that." Steve said. Tony just felt Bucky grin and cold metal fingers ghosted his hips.   
"I think I agree with you, Stevie."

"Hmmmmm... What to do, what to do..." Steve mused.   
"I have An idea. " Bucky smiled, he latched onto tony's neck.   
"Gonna give him a beautiful hickey, huh?" Steve grinned. "make sure People know he belongs to someone."   
Bucky just looked up at him with a msschieveous twinkle in his eyes and Steve bent over as Well.   
"Hmmmmm. Beautiful hickey, I think this side Needs a matching one. " Steve murmured, licking the other side of Tony's neck. Tony couldn't do anything But whimper and bare his neck. Steve latched unto his mark in Tony's neck. 

Both his lovers caressed Tony's growing baby belly and Steve let his hand slip into Tony's pants.   
"Want me to get you off, sweetheart?"   
"I don't Care, 's long as you kiss me." Tony answered.   
"As you wish." Steve kissed Tony while simply caressing his face, and Tony enjoyed it immensely. It was as if Steve wanted to signal him that their love went so much deeper than just sex and the child growing inside Tony. 

"I know what you're thinking. Stop it." Steve said."yes, you have flaws, But you are amazing Tony. I love you so much, you've worked on yourself. You are earth's biggest protector, and a good friend. We are so Lucky that you chose us, of course you are more than a good fuck. You're our missing piece. You complete us. "   
Tony blinked, tears forming in his eyes.  
"I... I never knew you thought about me like that." He murmured.   
"Oh Tones, we don't Tell you enough how happy you make us." Steve sighed.   
"Well you've put a baby in me, should be enough of An indication." Tony chuckled. 

Steve sighed and shoock his head.   
"It's way more than that baby, Tony. The Mark in your neck and the baby inside you are a sign of my Everlasting love for you, a promise to caress, value and protect you always." Steve said, and Bucky nodded.   
"And believe me. Stevie never breaks a promise."


	96. Chapter 96

Tony looked up at his two lovers, tears in his eyes.  
"You really think about me that way?"  
"We do." Steve assured him, pulling Tony in his arms as the engineer started crying. "Oh Honey, what made you think we wouldn't love you?"  
Tony sniffled a bit. 

"It's just... You guys make me so happy and I was just always used for sex and money."  
Tony started sobbing:"I'm just so happy with you guys and I'm just scared none of this will last. That the baby won't survive or that you guys break our bond." 

"No way in hell, you aren't gonna get rid of us that fast baby. We're here to stay."Bucky said.  
"We love you, no matter what happens." Steve smiled. "the three of us are meant to be, I believe there's a reason Bucky and I both ended up here. And I believe you are the reason, I couldn't be more proud that both my beautiful omega's would bless me with a child on top of that." 

"I'm glad I could still give you a kid, after the first one had been taken from us." Bucky smiled.  
"I'm so grateful that you'd let me touch you again. After all Hydra did to you, this is more than i could have hoped for." Steve smiled back

"Being with Tony helped." Bucky confessed."when I was with him for the first time I remembered that mating is supposed to feel good. Not Hurt."  
"That's too much honour." Tony blushed, trying to hide beneath the covers. 

"Oh no babe. None of that." Steve said, pulling Tony from under the covers.  
"I'm not that special." Tony blushed."it's a miracle really that I'm pregnant. I never thought I'd have a child once."  
"And yet here you are, positively beaming and beautiful with that pregnant belly. "Steve smiled, Tony smiled, hands caressing his belly.  
"I love our baby already. Just like I love you guys and Briar Rose."


	97. Chapter 97

"We love you too." Steve smiled, and kissed his omega again.   
"Let's get some sleep, Briar Rose will wake us up when she's hungry. " Bucky yawned, cuddling up to Tony and Steve. He hummed in contentement as Tony rubbed his back and purred when Steve's fingers pressed down against that place in his neck. He soon felt his head get heavy and drifted off to sleep. 

Tony and Steve smiled at each other. They heard Briar Rose make a tiny noise in her sleep.   
"Our little family."   
"Well, steadily growing, i'd say." Tony chuckled.   
"Yeah, and it's the best thing ever." Steve sounded so happy, and Tony couldn't help but smile, hugging Bucky close and closing his eyes to fall asleep. 

Bucky woke up again when he felt suction at his nipple. He sleepily opened his eyes only to see Steve carefully supporting Briar Rose while she drank. They made eye contact and it took Bucky's hazy mind a few moments to realise that he had slept through the baby crying.   
"Don't worry, she's almost fed. Go back to sleep." Steve whispered. Bucky hummed. 

" Briar Rose..."he breathed.   
"Everything is all right, Buck. See?" The now sated and sleeping girl was held to Bucky's face, and the former sniper smiled.   
"Hey there princess." He mumbled, giving Briar Rose a peck on the forehead.  
"I'll put her back to bed." Steve smiled "get back to sleep, sweetheart."   
"Okay..."Bucky smiled sleepily. 

He cuddled up to Steve when the latter joined them on the bed again .  
"You're an amazing father."he murmured, nuzzeling the neck of the Alpha. He could feel Steve was getting emotional, although the man wouldn't let him see it, enveloping Bucky in a tight hug so he wouldn't see just how touched he was and how his bottom lip was trembling. Bucky knew though, he knew Steve too well to fall for it.   
"And you're doing great as a mother." Steve whispered back, Bucky smiled and kissed Steve until he fell asleep again. 

They were woken up by Tony who was trashing around in his sleep.   
"N...no... Let me go!" He cried out. "no... Not again..."   
"Tony ? Tones... Hey..." Steve rushed to the other side of the bed, where the omega was breathing raggedly.   
"Tony." Steve repeated, and then the omega dropped breathing.


	98. Chapter 98

Tony's eyes shot open, and he wheezed heavily.  
"I'm drowning, i'm drowning!" His arms flailed around, Steve pulled him upright and into his arms. Keeping the struggeling omega close to him and releasing calming pheromones. They listened as Tony's breathing became calmer again. 

"Steve...." the omega whimpered.  
"You're okay Tony, you're safe. " Steve said. Tony nodded and buried his face in Steve's shirt.  
"You gave us quite the scare doll. You stopped breathing." Bucky said, rubbing Tony's back.  
"I was back in Afghanistan." Tony breathed. "they were holding my head under that ice cold water again..."  
"It was a nightmare. You're here with us." Steve said, kissing Tony's temple. 

Tony sighed and shoock his head.  
"I won't be able to sleep anymore. I'm going to the lab. I'm sorry I woke you guys up."  
Tony slipped out of bed and sighed, scratching the back of his head.  
"I'll see you guys at breakfast, okay?"  
Steve looked at him with a worried frown and Tony sighed.  
"Don't worry Steve. I'll be carefull and I slept enough. The baby will be okay." 

Steve sighed, but he saw that his omega needed this.  
"Okay Tony, okay." He sighed."but no coffee."  
Tony rolled his eyes:"Fine, you doofus."  
Steve chuckled as Tony kissed him before running off to his lab, he pulled Bucky back into his arms and willed for sleep to take him again. 

Meanwhile, Tony entered his lab.  
"Daddy's home!"  
"Good morning sir. You're up bright and early." Jarvis commented.  
"Morning Jarvis. " Tony replied happily.  
"Sir, shouldn't you try to get some more sleep in your condition? May I remind you sleep is also beneficial for the baby, as Well as your own health of.course." Jarvis commented.  
"You may, but that doesnt mean i'll listen." Tony said, already looking at some blueprints and gathering some tools."I've had a nightmare, don't ask about it."


	99. Chapter 99

Bucky woke up from Briar Rose crying, he saw Tony sneaking into the room and walking towards the crib.   
"Shhh babygirl, let your mum and dad sleep. Come on, i'll make you a bottle and get you a new diaper." He whispered, quietly going to work and taking the baby with him after changing her diaper. When Bucky got downstairs after two more hours of sleep, he saw Tony lying down on the playrug with Briar Rose next to him, both watching the mobile hanging above them.   
"See that's your daddy's shield!" Tony said, Briar Rose laughed. 

"You seem to have a good bond with her already." Bucky murmured.   
"Yeah, we get along just fine." Tony smiled, before turning his attention to Briar Rose again. "Look Rosie, we woke up your mommy after all."  
Bucky smiled and took his daughter in his arms.   
"Yeah, thought i'd come down and spend some Quality time with my two dolls. Couldn't sleep anymore anyway."   
"You're adorable." Tony smiled.   
"So are you." 

Steve found his little family in front of the television watching Tom and Jerry. Briar Rose had fallen asleep again on Bucky's arms and Tony was snuggled up to the side of the man  
"Good morning sweethearts." Steve smiled, immedeatly feeling happy.   
"Good morning Stevie." Bucky smiled.   
"Steve!" Tony quipped happily. Steve chuckled.   
"You all seem to be in a good mood." He smiled.   
"How can I not? Our family is amazing and Tony and Rose really have a bond as well, Tony's gonna have a kid soon for Rose to play with, you are our loving Alpha. Life is good." Bucky said. 

Tony nodded:"And I, for the first time in my life, feel like I am exactly where i'm supposed to be."   
Steve couldnt contain his happiness. He simply had to reward his omega's. He rushed towards them, peppering kisses all over the three most important People in his life right now.  
"I love you guys."   
"We love you too."


	100. Chapter 100

Bucky smiled and excused himself to take a nap with Briar Rose, and Steve led Tony to the master bedroom.   
Tony grinned, he knew what was about to happen when Steve kissed him and felt up his pregnant belly. He could feel the baby kick.   
"you like it, don't you?" Tony teased, while Steve peppered his neck in kisses. He gripped Steve's biceps and hummed appreciatively.   
"Yeah. You're beautiful." Steve murmured. "So beautiful. Mine. Tony."

"Yeah? You like seeing me all filled up with your babies?" Tony breathed.   
"Yes. All filled up with my babies, like a sweet little omega like you deserves. Indicating that you're all mine. I should have you pregnant all the time, such a turn on." Steve murmured,   
now carefully caressing Tony's bump."but i want to have you with me for a little Longer, so let's just keep it at this baby." 

Tony squirmed in pleasure at the caring undertone those words had and curled around Steve.   
"My beautiful Alpha. No one can make me as sated and happy as you do. I'm blessed to have received your child."   
They were acting like the cliché Alpha and omega stereotype, but Tony couldnt care less. All he wanted was to make Steve happy. 

"No Tony, thank you for having me as your Alpha and blessing me with not only your body and a child, but with your wit and love and clever brain as Well." Steve's bright blues locked into Tony's hazel's and he smiled.   
"Well well Well would you look at that. The man out of time pushing aside the things he learned to do as an Alpha just to honour his omegas." Tony teased, and Steve frowned. 

"I always thought the omega's are things and only good to be bred laws were bullshit. In love there's only equality. Both have to feel at ease and give consent."he said.  
"I love it when you get all justice and equality. It's so sexy."Tony muttered, before pulling Steve back on him."and for the record, mister Rogers, you have my complete consent to fuck me silly." 

"Good." Steve grinned."I was hoping you'd say that."   
He kneaded at Tony's chest. Tony, just like Bucky, had started to develop temporary breasts to feed the baby inside him when it was born, and Steve loved playing with them. Tony hummed in appreciation, his breasts were very sensitive and Steve playing with them was pure pleasure. Steve watched in amazement as a thin stream of milk ran over his hand.   
"Already producing milk?" He smiled.   
"Yeah, I think it's because I spend a lot of time with Briar Rose, my body has accepted her as my own." Tony blushed apogetically.   
"Don't be embarrased, it's hot." Steve said, pupils dilated. Tony grinned.  
"Want a taste?"   
"Oh defenitly."


	101. Chapter 101

Tony's breath hitched as Steve latched onto his nipple and drank the milk. A moan that would have made a porn star jealeous left Tony's mouth. He felt Steve's fingers darting towards his opening and relaxed his body so his lover could work him open.   
"So beautiful, only for me." Steve sighed as he fumbled around with Tony's hole.   
"Didn't know you had a lactation kink, baby." Steve grinned, as he slipped one finger in.   
"Surprise, I guess?" Tony panted."fuck yes Steve, right fucking there." 

Steve chuckled and when he deemed Tony loose enough, he carefully pressed in. It was slow and sensual, and Tony wondered for a moment if you could become addicted to having sex, because they were having a lot of it. Then Steve hit his prostate head on, and Tony forgot everything. 

They fell asleep curled around each other, Tony caught on Steve's knot. When they woke up again, it was already lunch time. Tony made pancakes and they decided to have a lazy day in, just cuddling and bonding with Briar Rose. The baby girl seemed all too happy with all the attention and affection she got, peacefully dozing off on whoever she was laying with. 

"I hope my kid will be just as great as Briar..." Tony sighed. Bucky smiled at him.   
"I'm sure your kid will be even more great. He's probably gonna be An Alpha. Briar is a beta."   
"Beta's are cool." Tony smiled. "and we won't let her be defined by Alpha,beta or omega. She'll be whoever she wants to be." He felt strongly protective about the baby girl and kissed the soft hair on the baby's scalp.   
"I'm gonna feed her and put her to bed." Bucky smiled. Taking Briar Rose from Tony and going upstairs. 

Half An hour later, they were lazily watching a show while eating popcorn, Tony screamed as the door was kicked in. Well, more like blown off it's hinges.  
"Get down!" Steve yelled, throwing Tony to the ground and shielding him, Bucky's heart started racing. Their baby was still in the nursery!   
"Briar Rose!" He raced towards the nursery, roaring in anger as he saw a Hydra agent close to the door. 

"The hell you don't. " He grabbed the gun hidden in his boot and shot him.   
"Not my baby girl. You freak." He grumbled, running inside the nursery and locking the door.   
He walked towards the crib, where Briar Rose was crying.   
"Hey ... Shhh... It's gonna be okay..."Bucky sushed the baby girl, taking her out of the crib and placing her in the bullet free carrier that Tony had developed so their little princess would be safe. Bucky attached the carrier to his clothes and got ready to fight. They weren't talking his baby, not over his dead body.   
"Don't worry sweetie. Mummy is here, they won't take you from us." 

He got ready to shoot when he heard footsteps.   
"Tony's having a baby boy." Steve's voice spoke the safewords for situations like this. Bucky opened the door and Tony supported a very Pale looking Steve inside.   
"Steve!" Bucky locked the door and went to check on his Alpha.   
"He used his body as a human shield for me." Tony said, shaking.   
"Stevie." Bucky was panicking.   
"I'll be fine. Hulk is putting the trash out. Natasha and Clint are helping him, Sam and Rhodey are on their way."Steve breathed, one of the doctors who had taken permanent residence in the tower slid her id card under the door and Bucky pulled her inside before looking the door again. She immedeatly tended to Steve, getting the bullets out of the wounds before they closed again.


	102. Chapter 102

Steve was taken to medical wing for examinations and Tony was absolutely distressed.   
"I can't take this anymore! " he cried, shaking. "All this ... It's not good for the baby. It's too much... All at once."   
Bucky immedeatly wrapped his arms around Tony, sushing him and pulling him back from the Edge of a Panic attack. 

"Hush... Steve will be okay."he promised."he always is."   
They followed the doctors to the medical wing. They insisted on keeping Steve there for two nights.   
"All right ." Tony said, already Typing away on his phone. "but after that , we're having a family Vacation. Relax a bit and enjoy the sun. My nerves need it." 

And effectively, Four days later, they were lounging on the big bed on the patio of Tony's beach house. Tony was working again, though, and Bucky couldn't let that happen. He kissed Tony and let his hand sneak into the man's swim trunks. Tony 's phone fell on the cushions as he felt carefull fingers Expertly worked him open. 

"Yes.... Oh ..." Tony gasped.   
"I know how to make you feel good baby." Bucky kissed Tony and slowly pressed his fingers back in."gonna make you relax, all right ?"   
Tony just nodded frantically.   
"Make me scream again, Bucky bear"  
"Your wish is my command." Bucky grinned, kissing Tony and starting to move. Tony whimpered and his hands gripped Bucky's shoulders. 

"That's right doll, lay back and enjoy."Bucky smiled. Steve was watching the two of them with a smile. Tony had been way to stressed about work the last few days, while he should relax and lay back to enjoy his pregnancy.

Bucky was the perfect person to make Tony relax again, he never took no for An answer and would find a way that Tony had to relax much Faster than Steve would. Soon, Bucky carefully slid into Tony. 

Steve relished in the sounds of Tony being driven to the edge of extacy and Bucky's tiny grunts and moans, shuddering as he palmed himself to get off as Well. 

"Buckyyyy." Tony moaned , his back arched, making his pregnant belly look even bigger. Bucky carefully supported him as he guided Tony over the Edge.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tony chanted, as Bucky drove straight into his prostate.   
"So freaking gorgeous, that's it baby, come for me." Bucky whispered huskily, and Tony did. Falling apart and moaning his fiancées names. 

Bucky carefully guided Tony back onto the matress.   
"Stay with me for a little while Longer doll, I... I..." Bucky came with a grunt, biting down on Tony's shoulder as his orgasm washed over him. Steve came at that moment too, spilling over himself. 

"Look at that, huh? Our Alpha came from watching us getting it on." Bucky said huskily to Tony, who smiled tiredly.   
"Steviieeee, c'meree" he slurred. Steve smiled and crawled onto the bed himself.   
"Let me clean that up for you." Tony purred, licking steve's toned stomach. 

Steve inhaled sharply and exhaled shakily.   
"Tony, darling..." He kneaded at Tony's chest, knowing the engineer loved that.   
Bucky kissed Steve messily and ground against him.   
"Hmmmmm... You want another round Buck? Give Tony a bit of a show?"Steve asked.   
"Yes. Defenitly." Bucky said, smiling at his childhood lover, Steve smiled.   
"present for your Alpha, sweet thing."

Bucky immedeatly did as he was told, spreading his legs wide, Steve carefully prepared him.   
"Always ready to please your mates, even so soon after birth." He murmured. Bucky was panting and squirming on Steve's fingers.   
"Yes. Always. Love you."   
Steve slid in and kissed Bucky's neck  
"We love you too." He started thrusting inside Bucky's tight channel, while his hands played with the milk filled breasts of his omega. 

"Buuuuck..." Steve moaned, and Tony watched them in amazement. Bucky let Steve manhandle him into every position the Alpha wanted him and took the super soldier stamina like a pro. Well, maybe because Bucky was a super soldier himself. Steve made them take a bath afterwards and tucked his omegas in between fresh sheets of the finest satin so they could take a nap, just like Briar Rose was doing.


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the ending here guys. Gonna upload everything today and wrap it up here. Hope you enjoyed!

After a week in the beach house, they were back in the Tower, taking things slow and enjoying each other's company. Just being a family together.   
Tony enjoyed it greatly, and enjoyed the peace. 

Like now, Steve had taken Bucky out tonight, and so Tony had some time alone with Briar Rose. The little girl amused him greatly, blowing tiny saliva bubbles and giggling. Tony laughed heartily, his heart full of joy by the little girl and the knowledge he would soon have his own baby to hold all the time.

He pulled a face when a smell darted into his nose.   
"Uh oh, someone made a stinky poo."Tony smiled, getting to the nursery and grabbing a new diaper, so he could change the little girl's diaper.

"Her name is Rosie and she made a poopie, and dadda Tony is on diaper duty. Your mommy is Bucky and your pappa is Steve, stole their heart and you're the thief." He sang while changing the baby, Briar Rose just laughed, always the happy kid when with Tony. 

"Little angel of mine." Tony smiled. He yawned and laid down on the bed, curling around Briar Rose protectively.   
That's where Steve and Bucky Found them two hours later. Bucky almost cried at the adorable picture. Briar Rose curled up against Tony 's baby bump and Tony curling around the little girl on instinct. Both soundly asleep.

Bucky immedeatly crawled on the bed as Well, curling around Tony and his daughter. Steve smiled and stepped out of his pants, getting on the bed with his family and tucking Them in.   
Steve smiled and snapped a picture, before he crawled into the bed with them.


	104. Chapter 104

The next morning, Jarvis would show Bucky the footage of last night while Bucky was feeding Briar Rose. The former assasin smiled and felt his heart warm as he saw how natural and sweet Tony was with his kid.   
"He's really accepted you as his own, huh?" 

He smiled at Briar Rose, who burped and sleepily smiled and blinked.   
"All right princess, a new diaper and then a nice nap before we go cuddle with dad and Tony before bath time."Bucky smiled, carrying the baby girl to the changing table and to the bedroom. 

Steve was the next to be up, and Bucky  
immedeatly showed him the footage of Tony and Briar Rose. They both smiled at Tony's little song.   
"He's such a great parent, who would have thought?" Steve smiled, when he had first met Tony, he'd never thought the independent omega would ever been this good with kids. 

It was as if Tony had heard them, stepping into the living room at that exact moment.   
"Good morning doll." Bucky said, immedeatly pulling Tony towards him and kissed him. "thanks for giving our Rosie such a great time yesterday."   
"She was the one giving me a great time. She's such a happy little kid. She's a Delight!" Tony smiled. 

Steve now pulled Tony towards him, a content grumble leaving his mouth as Tony placed his hand on his pregnant belly and kissed him immedeatly.   
"Wanna have breakfast?" Tony smiled afterwards. Steve nodded and Tony pecked his lips again before dissapearing into the kitchen. He hummed as he made fresh oranje juice and berries with yoghurt to go with the pancakes. Then he started to set the table. 

He gasped when he felt a kick in his lower abdomen, followed by a sharp jab of pain in his chest. The glass in his hand tumbled to the ground, breaking there. Tony went down after it, vision becoming Black.  
"Tony?" Steve was just in time to catch him. "Tones?"  
He frantically searched for any signs of consiousness, pulling out his phone and calling 911 when Tony didnt Respond at all.


	105. Chapter 105

The ambulance arrived together with Bucky. Paramedics rushing to get to Tony and help him. They gave him extra Oxygen and An IV, before loading him onto a stretcher. Steve decided to go with the ambulance and have Loki babysit Briar Rose , so Happy could drive Bucky to the hospital after the ambulance. 

It was a long ride for Steve, Tony was still unconsious, and they had no idea what caused it. When the ambulance finally stopped and they rushed Tony through the doors of emergency Care, Tony opened his eyes again, blinking in confusion

Tony looked up at Steve from where he was laying down on the stretcher   
"Steve? Where am I, what happened?"   
"You were suddenly unconsious, we don't know what happened. We're at the hospital now, gonna make sure you're all right. " 

Tony looked anxious and grabbed Steve's hand. The fear in Tony's eyes made Steve crumble.   
"If something was to go wrong, pick the baby over me. Promise me you will." He begged.   
"Never." Steve said, as they rushed to get Tony a heart echo. Tony winced as the doctor applied a bit of pressure on his aching chest. 

"It seems mr. Stark's heart has expanded to supply the extra blood for the baby, the Shrapnel Shard is poking his heart, creating leaks. We need to stabilise it. Which means we either get the part out, which is a big risk. Or we could get the baby, who will have to stay on the monitor for a few days but Will be fine after." 

" Whatever's more safe for the baby." Tony immedeatly said. The doctor hesitated.   
"There are risks either way, aren't there?" Steve asked. The doctor nodded.   
"His heart may expand further due to blood loss during Labour, or the baby might die during the open heart surgery "   
"I don't Care. Save my baby!" Tony almost cried."I'd willingly give my life to safe his." 

And so, Tony was rushed to the delivery room, Steve hurrying after him. Steve held Tony's hand while they got the baby out, telling him he loved him. He was restless. Tony kept getting more Pale, and his hands were positively shaking when the baby was placed on his chest. 

"Thomas Rogers, there you are..." Tony slurred, barely keeping his eyes open, bringing the hand that Steve wasn't holding, up to caress the baby boy. "you're so beautiful, so, so beautiful..."   
The words slowed, as did Tony's breathing and heartbeat. Steve felt Tony's hand go limp in his and immedeatly felt something was going wrong. He instantly tried to get Tony to open his eyes again.   
"Tony? Tony!" Tony's hand slipped from Steve's and his head lolled over to one side. 

The beep resonating through the delivery room as Tony's heart stopped made Steve 's hart skip a few beats itself.   
"No...no..."Thomas was quickly Handed over to him as the doctors rushed for reanimation, Steve just stood there, frozen on the spot with his newborn son in his hands. 

"Clear." Steve watched in horror as Tony's body arched off the table and hit the table again with a dull thump.   
'Please come back to me.' he prayed."please Tony come back to me."


	106. FIN-END PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. Thank you for reading. After this it's Tony's funeral and An Alternate ending but that's it.   
> Thank you for reading Tony's sob story (basically 😂) and let me know what you think in the comments!

Tony's body remained motionless.   
"Clear." Again, Tony's body went up and down as electricy traveled through his body. Again there was no response, and the doctors tried one last time. Tony's body remained limp,and the doctor shoock his head. Tony's body was covered with a chloth and the time of death was noted. 

Steve cried as he held a sleeping Thomas in his arms. He had his son, but that joy was drowned by the loss of Tony. His Tony, his fiancée. The Genius and billionaire playboy that had finally found real happiness, and didnt even get the chance to enjoy it.   
"I'm sorry mr. Rogers, your fiancée didnt make it..."The doctor said softly.

Steve crumbled down. He was led to Bucky, who looked at Steve with such hope in his eyes.   
"Tony?" He asked. Steve couldn't find his voice and shoock his head.   
"No..." Bucky whispered, his knees giving out below him. Collapsing on the ground. 

"I'm sorry, mr. Barnes. He didnt make it." The doctor said.   
"No...Tell me that isn't true." Bucky said, crying. " Steve Tell me this isn't true. He cant be gone."   
"I...I saw him die before my eyes."Steve sobbed. "He's gone Buck. He's gone for good." 

They hugged, crying, and the nurses Came in to take little Thomas for some tests and to ask if they wanted to see Tony one last time. Of course they wanted to. 

Tony was laid out in a hospital bed, and Steve and Bucky got some time alone with the body. They climbed onto the bed and just held Tony's body close, sobbing as they felt the warmth leaving it.

Tony looked at the men hugging his body, it felt strange looking down at this. He still seemed to feel every touch and tried to get his boyfriends attention, screaming when his hand went straight through Bucky. 

Steve kissed Tony's lips one more time, trying to etch the softness and texture of Them into his mind, and Tony felt his lips tingle.   
"I really don't want to say Goodbye." Steve whispered, crying. "God, Tony. I'd rather be dead myself."  
"I didnt want to go..." Tony whispered back, but he knew Steve couldn't hear him. 

"I wished I could Tell him how much I love him, one last time." Bucky said."he didnt know that. He never wanted to believe us."  
"Believe me Buck, I know now. And I love you too, always have and always will. " Tony carefully tried to kiss Bucky without falling through him, turning around to give Steve the same treatment afterwards. 

Then he smiled a last time at little Thomas, who was just returned to his father. Tony had tears in his eyes. There was his son, the one he'd done everything for, and now he wouldn't even get to see him grow up. 

"Bye bye little one. Mummy loves you."Tony whispered, letting the tears flow as the infant laughed and extended his hands towards Tony, who gave him a last angel's kiss, before Stepping into the light.


	107. FIN-END PART 2

Tony's death hit the entire Avengers team like a bomb, it was like everyone had become numb. The other Avengers also didnt know how to act around Steve and Bucky and their loss.

They tiptoed around them, afraid to mention Tony. Watching as the two lost themselves in the Care for their children just to forget their grief for a second. 

Thomas and Briar Rose both were little sweethearts, and every Avenger was absolutely doting on them, But Bucky and Steve kept Them mostly to themselves, afraid for anything and anyone to Hurt Them. The loss of Tony had Broken Them and made Them lose their trust in all but each other. 

They were cleaning out Tony's lab, when Jarvis asked Them about his creator.  
"I'm afraid he won't return, Jarvis. He...he died during childbirth." Steve said, voice small as he found a tank top that still smelled like Tony. 

"Code 1000-D activated."  
"Huh?"  
Suddenly, all around Steve and Bucky were screens, displaying Tony looking directly into the camera.  
"Hey Steve, hey Buck. If you guys see this it means Jarvis knows that I'm gone, and you guys know I am dead and are probably mourning and cleaning out my lab. The point is, I died, and I wanted to give you something, anything to remember me by. I feel so awkward doing these videos,but I want to do this, for you guys, for the children." 

Steve smiled through his tears and slung An arm around Bucky.  
"Lets see, it's november 23th, i'm nearly eight months pregnant now." Tony showed his baby bump and smiled.  
"I'm the happiest I've ever been, because of you guys." Tony had tears in his eyes."and knowing I'm gonna be your husband... I'm so looking forward to it."  
"He never even got the chance to become our husband." Steve croaked.  
"Whenever you miss me, I have a video for you. I'm in your hearts, and that of our children. Forever...." On screen Tony smiled his real smile, and Steve and Bucky both reached out to touch it.  
"I love you, guys..."  
"We love you too, Tony..."

The funeral was Massive, there were so many People who wanted to say Goodbye to Tony. Colonel Rhodes said such Nice words about him, and pepper too talked about her boss. Peter gave a speech about how Tony had helped him achieve all his dreams, and how he wished he could still Tell him. 

Natasha sang Tony's favorite song while pictures of him were displayed,which turned Bucky into a sobbing mess on Steve's lap, and then came the home video's. 

Tony in his lab, tinkering away, on the couch with a very pregnant Bucky, whispering sweet nothings to the belly. Steve smiled when he noticed Bucky hadnt even realised Steve had recorded that. Then came Tony on the back of Steve's motorcycle, arms wrapped around Steve and head resting against the broad back. 

Steve smiled through his tears as the video started of Briar Rose crying and Bucky not being able to calm her down.  
"Hand her over." Tony laughed, the camera followed Bucky as he placed the girl in Tony's arms. Immedeatly, the crying stopped and Steve heard himself say:" Oh my god, what?"

Tony just laughed, his real laugh, and started singing his favorite lullaby for Briar Rose , sending his voice through the church.  
"Hush now, my Storeen  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long lost lullabies  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea..."


	108. ALTERNATE ENDING

Tony's body remained limp, and for the second time, a wave of electricy was sent through the omega.   
Steve looked at Tony's body, waiting for the faintest sign, and then there were the beeps. Slow, but steady.   
"We've got a heartbeat. He's back guys." The doctor sounded relieved, and Steve too, was shaking with relief. 

"I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave now, mr. Rogers. We will call for you when he comes out of surgery. "   
Steve wanted nothing more than get back to that table and stand by Tony, But the doctors stopped him. 

"We will call for you, i promise. It's just that he isn't stable yet."  
"Okay..." Steve was led back to Bucky, who was coming on to him with a big smile.   
"This is Thomas Rogers. My son." He introduced the sleeping infant in his arms.   
"Look at that handsome fella, huh?"Bucky smiled.  
"He's gonna break some hearts. Just like Tony used to do in his wild years."Steve smiled.   
"Yeah." Bucky smiled."Where's Tony though?" 

Steve sighed, feeling the heavy blow of the situation hitting him.   
"His heart stopped during birth, they got him back , but they're working on stabilising him right now." He said, stressing again.   
"Tony was almost gone?" Bucky went pale.   
"Yeah, we almost lost him." Steve said, voice small and starting to explain the whole situation. 

Half An hour later, the nurse went to fetch Bucky and Steve, who immedeatly rushed to Tony.   
"Hey guys." Tony smiled tiredly up to them.   
"Tony..." Steve sighed in relief and kissed Tony senseless."don't ever do that to us again. "   
Bucky pushed Steve aside with his metal arm, cradling Thomas in his flesh one. 

"Hey doll." He said, bending down to kiss Tony, who kissed back eagerly . He then Handed Thomas over to the tired man.   
"Meet your son, sweetheart."   
"Thomas Rogers." Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around the baby boy carefully. "You're finally here."   
"And we're just happy that you're still here..."   
"Yeah, that was some nightmare stuff you put us through, doll."   
"Don't worry, i'm still here."

It took two weeks for Tony to be allowed to leave the hospital. Steve pushed the weelchair into the Tower, smiling like a Mad man, Tony hadnt got a clue of the surprise that was waiting for him. The surprise party Bucky and Steve had organised for him. 

Tony was totally suprised when it proved that all his loved ones had come to welcome him home. There was cake, and there were presents. The evening was a great succes and Tony was knackered when Steve put him to bed. 

"We have one more present. " He said, when Bucky had crawled into the bed as well.   
"Another present?" Tony smiled sleepily, peppering kisses on Thomas' head when the infant had drank enough. that's too much, you guys are spoiling me."   
"Yeah that's kind of our job, doll." Bucky chuckled, cradling Briar Rose. Steve Handed Tony a tiny box and took Thomas from Tony for a moment. 

"What's this then?" Tony smiled, opening the box. He looked at Steve in confusion when he saw a small key.   
"Steve what's this?" He asked cautiously. Steve caressed Tony's hair.   
"That, baby, is the key to our house. Just for the three of us and the kids, a cosy home with a nice garden ... It's not as luxuous as your Malibu house, but..."   
Tony kissed Steve, tears in his eyes, and then he kissed Bucky. His voice failing him for a few seconds before he shakily smiled again.   
"It's perfect guys, it's all I ever wished for..."


End file.
